El príncipe y el plebeyo
by maple-tea1801
Summary: A pesar de ser un príncipe, Yuri Katsuki no podía sentirse como tal. En su intento por animarlo y poder confesarle sus sentimientos, su amigo Phichit lo lleva al carnaval del reino. Lo que Yuri no sabía era que esa noche aparecería en su vida un desconocido plebeyo de cabellos plateados que lo hará sentir emociones inexplicables. ¿Quién era él? ¿Volvería a verlo?
1. El carnaval - parte I

Estuve leyendo varios fanfics y me di cuenta de que Viktor siempre es el vampiro seductor, el alfa o el rey. Así que, decidí invertir los papeles y darle a Yuri el lugar de la realeza y a Viktor el de ser un plebeyo del pueblo. Nunca he escrito un AU de Yuri on Ice, así que espero me perdonen por mi falta de imaginación para crear un universo.

Hay algunos detalles que cambié sobre las edades o nacionalidades, como irán descubriendo en los capítulos. Descuiden, nada grave, pero quise darme el lujo aprovechando que es un AU.

Creo que es todo. Espero les guste el capítulo :)

* * *

Sentía el frío viento entrar por la ventana y chocar contra su cara; era el resto que quedaba del invierno. Sonrió al recordar que la primavera no tardaría en llegar y entonces todo se volvería más cálido y agradable.

Trató de ignorar lo tieso de su cuerpo congelado y extendió su mano, haciendo un movimiento elegante con ésta mientras sus piernas comenzaban a moverse con suavidad poco a poco. Dio un giro y se deslizó hacia la otra esquina de la gran sala abandonada.

Conforme sus pies se movían siguiendo el ritmo de esa pieza imaginaria en su mente, sintió que todo estaba en paz por un momento. No tenía que pensar en nada que no fueran los sonidos, no tenía que sentir nada que no fuera su cuerpo moviéndose como él quisiera. Por un momento, por ese instante a inicio de la mañana, era sólo él y lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo. No había institutrices, ni profesores, ni gente extraña haciendo una reverencia cada vez que lo veían. Sólo era él y el placer que la soledad brinda.

—¡Yuuri!

Todo era muy bueno para ser cierto. Frenó sus movimientos, justo cuando estaba comenzando a entrar en calor. Se habría enojado de que lo hubieran distraído de no ser porque el de la voz era su mejor amigo. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta, abriéndola con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacer ruido. Al salir, alcanzó a distinguir la espalda de su amigo a lo lejos.

—¡Phichit, estoy aquí!

El chico dio rápidamente media vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuri no lo sabía, pero a pesar de que su amigo siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás, la que le dirigía era especial, más grande, más brillante, más personal.

—Te estuve buscando por todos lados. No sé cómo le haces para desaparecer, nadie sabía dónde estabas.

Cuando lo alcanzó, se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que Yuuri casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Ambos rieron por el casi accidente y regresaron al fuerte abrazo.

—Yuuri, te extrañé tanto. Tengo mucho qué contarte. Fui a tantos lugares que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy no tengo ocupaciones. Puedes contarme de tus viajes todo el tiempo que quieras.

El abrazo no se había debilitado en lo más mínimo en ese tiempo. Yuuri apreciaba a Phichit más que a cualquier persona. Como príncipe, conocía a una gran cantidad de gente y tenía trato con la mayoría de ellas, pero su amigo de la infancia siempre sería el más cercano a él.

—Vamos a mi jardín, Phichit. Hemos pasado mucho frío este invierno, pero por suerte no ha nevado en estos días, así que podemos estar ahí sin interrupciones.

Apenas comenzaron a caminar, Phichit comenzó a narrar su vida desde que se despidió de él en el barco hace ya cuatro meses. Yuuri se preparó mentalmente para la larga historia que su amigo tenía para contarle.

Llegaron al jardín y Phichit guardó silencio por primera vez. Yuuri volteó a ver a su amigo, extrañado por el súbito silencio. Phichit recorría con su mirada el lugar, sonriéndole como si estuviera viendo a su amigo y no un área verde.

—Tu jardín siempre es el más bello de todos, Yuuri. Tiene tu marca por todos lados.

—No digas tonterías, es sólo un jardín. Además, como ahora es invierno, no tiene flores. Nos ha costado trabajo a mí y a los jardineros mantenerlo vivo.

—Aún así, podría vivir aquí para siempre.

Retomaron el paso y caminaron hasta llegar a un árbol bajo el cual siempre se sentaban a conversar. Ellos se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Se llevaban un año de diferencia, pero Phichit siempre decía que eran amigos desde que nacieron, hace ya diecinueve años.

Yuuri se sentó y recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Creyó que su amigo iba a sentarse al lado suyo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando éste bajó aún más y no dudó en recostarse en el césped y recargar su cabeza en una de sus piernas como si fuera una almohada. Pensó en decirle algo a Phichit, pero éste sólo lo vio fijamente y le sonrió tan tiernamente que ya no pudo decirle nada. En sí, durante mucho rato ya no pudo decir nada.

Phichit estuvo narrado cada uno de sus viajes con gran detalle. La gente que conoció, la comida que probó, las cosas que compró. Siendo su padre un duque de gran renombre, muchas veces salían del reino y recorrían tierras tanto cercanas como lejanas.

Al final, después de contar todo y ya con la voz cansada de tanto hablar, Phichit guardó silencio, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que Yuuri hacía sobre su cabello. Juró haberse quedado dormido un momento, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, Yuuri lo estaba aún acariciando y viendo.

—¿No crees que la vida aquí encerrados a veces es aburrida, Yuuri?

—¿De qué hablas? El único que suele estar aquí encerrado soy yo y, siendo sincero, soy más feliz así. Lo tuyo es salir a fiestas, convivir con la gente. Lo mío es más estar en el palacio.

—Yuuri… —Phichit extendió su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de su amigo— No deberías tratarte de este modo. Eres una persona increíble, llena de talento, de amabilidad, lleno de… belleza.

Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente cuando escuchó lo último. Phichit igualmente estaba sonrojado mientras seguía tocando su rostro. El príncipe notó cómo la mano de su amigo temblaba, al igual que sus labios, como si estuviera ansioso por decir algo. Se espantó cuando éste repentinamente se incorporó para quedar sentado frente a él.

—Yuuri, hay algo que te he querido decir. En realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo, en especial antes de irme de viaje, pero no pude hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba nerviosa y Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de qué podría estar poniendo a su amigo en ese estado.

—¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes bien?

—S–sí. Es sólo que… bueno… sabes que hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, pero… lo cierto… quiero decir que yo…

—¡Alteza! Lo hemos estado buscando. La familia Leroy ya llegó. El rey lo está esperando en la cámara principal —exclamó un sirviente que ninguno de los dos chicos vio entrar.

—¡La reunión! Lo lamento, lo olvidé por completo.

Yuuri se puso de pie rápidamente. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y vagamente se acomodó el cabello. En eso, recordó a Phichit y volteó a verlo haciendo un gesto de disculpa que su amigo entendió a la perfección.

—Ve. ¿Te puedo ver al anochecer aquí mismo? Mis padres no se irán hasta mañana temprano —le dijo, sonriendo, aunque Yuuri logró distinguir una mirada triste.

—Sí, claro. Te veré luego. —Prefirió guardarse la curiosidad de la expresión de su amigo para cuando volvieran a verse.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta rápidamente y siguió al sirviente que lo había buscado. Phichit lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Aún cuando Yuuri ya no estaba, continuó viendo por donde éste se había ido. Sentía dolor en su pecho y unas necesidad imperiosa de ir detrás de él, tomarlo de sus hombros y decirle de frente todo lo que había sentido por él desde hace casi cuatro años. Durante toda su infancia lo vio como su mejor amigo, pero fue después de que cumplió los quince años que comenzó a verlo de manera diferente. Fue hasta el año anterior que entendió a la perfección sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yuuri.

Se puso de pie, pensando en qué podría perder su tiempo en lo que volvía a ver a su amigo al anochecer. No dejaría pasar más oportunidades perdidas y encontraría la manera de confesar sus sentimientos a Yuuri ese mismo día.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos. Era una completa falta de respeto de su parte el haber olvidado la visita de los reyes, y además, llegar tarde.

De un modo u otro llegó a la cámara principal. Antes de que los sirvientes abrieran las puertas, intentó respirar profundamente, calmando el latir de su corazón y su respiración acelerada de tanto correr. Sus manos temblaban un poco, estaban frías. Después de unos segundos, dio la señal a los sirvientes y estos abrieron las puertas. Como se imaginó, ya todos estaban dentro, esperándolo.

–—Su alteza real, el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki.

Dio pasos firmes hasta quedar enfrente de los reyes, ante los cuales dio una reverencia que fue correspondida por ellos. Besó la mano de la reina antes de hacer otra reverencia frente a su hijo, el príncipe Jean Jacques Leroy. Yuuri volteó a verlo y éste le dirigió una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como de burla, de autosuficiencia, de superioridad. Intentó ignorar ese gesto del otro príncipe y desvió la mirada.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa al centro de la sala. La reunión sería sobre cuestiones políticas y económicas, por lo que Yuuri sabía que sería una tarde terriblemente larga. Un ligero empujón por debajo de la mesa le hizo voltear a ver a su hermana, la princesa, que se inclinó hacia él para hablarle al oído.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde andabas?

—Estaba con Phichit. Se me olvidó por completo esto.

—Ten más cuidado. Papá ya no sabía qué pretexto poner a tu ausencia.

Yuuri se sintió en la necesidad de pedir disculpas, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía como un tonto frente a todos. Le calmaba saber que no era el hijo mayor ni el que se haría cargo del reino cuando su padre muriera.* Sabía que sería un pésimo rey.

Cuando la reunión terminó, se levantaron todos los presentes. Yuuri quería salir de ahí lo antes posible e ignorar el error que había tenido de llegar tarde.

De un modo u otro logró zafarse de todos y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos, dándose cuenta que aún no era tiempo para ver a Phichit.

Llegó a los jardines y se entristeció de no ver a su amigo. Caminó un poco esperando a que el tiempo pasara hasta que éste apareciera. Pasó sus manos por las hojas de un arbusto, sintiendo la suave textura de las flores. Él siempre fue una persona demasiado pacifista. Desde niño se la pasaba solo por los jardines o por las salas vacías del palacio. Amaba apreciar la naturaleza, escuchar sólo el movimiento de las hojas, leer debajo de la sombra de un árbol; pero lo que más le gustaba de todo era bailar con la música que él mismo se creaba en su interior. Pocos sabían eso de él, pues le parecía de lo mas vergonzoso que un príncipe se comportara de esa manera. Pensó que él debía ser más como ese príncipe que vio ese día. Tenía toda la actitud y postura de alguien que algún día sería rey, mientras que él sólo era una persona en el lugar equivocado.

Dio un largo suspiro, viendo cómo el sol ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la vista, dando sus últimos destellos. Iba a cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa fría de la noche cuando escuchó que lo llamaban de lejos. Phichit iba corriendo hacia él.

—De saber que tu reunión iba a acabar antes, te hubiera buscado inmediatamente —le dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Yuuri a levantarse.

—Descuida, no llevaba aquí demasiado tiempo —le contestó aún con la mirada fija en el césped. No lo hacía a propósito, pero a veces se deprimía con facilidad.

—Yuuri, ¿te pasó algo?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. Era la única persona a la que le confiaba todas sus cosas, pero había veces en las que sentía que cansaba a Phichit con sus historias de siempre sobre cómo no servía para nada. Después de tanto tiempo, a veces prefería mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía que su amigo siempre lograba ver detrás de esa máscara que el mismo se había creado.

—No es nada. Lo de siempre, supongo.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte de esa manera, Yuuri. Lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz.

—Si pudiera evitar sentirme así, créeme que lo haría.

Tuvo que levantar la vista cuando la mano de su amigo se posó en una de sus mejillas. Era un tacto suave, delicado, como si temiera romperlo con sólo tocarlo.

—Si yo pudiera evitar que te sintieras así, créeme que lo haría, Yuuri. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lo haré una vez más. Sólo me importa tu felicidad; eres lo más importante que tengo.

La distancia entre los dos comenzó a ser reducida por Phichit. Yuuri no supo bien por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo por eso. No entendía por qué su amigo se le acercaba de esa manera, pero parecía no estar dispuesto a detenerse.

Llegó un momento en donde sus narices se rozaron. Como un acto reflejo, los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a entrecerrarse, al igual que los de Phichit. Finalmente cerró los ojos, no podía mantener el contacto visual tan cerca de su amigo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Jamás se había sentido así al estar cerca de Phichit, pero a pesar de ser un sentimiento nuevo, lograba percibir que no le desagradaba.

En eso sintió una presión sobre su frente, acompañada de la cálida risa de su amigo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró los ojos de Phichit más cerca que nunca, con las frentes de los dos unidas.

—¿Sabes? Hoy hay una carnaval en el reino. Sé que nunca has ido a esas celebraciones, pero creo que hoy es el momento indicado para que salgas del palacio. Sé que nos divertiremos. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

—¡¿Carnaval?! ¿Yo? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No Yuuri, no es broma. —Se separó de su amigo y señaló hacia uno de los muros. Yuuri supuso que se refería a la dirección del pueblo— Hoy saldrás conmigo y sé que nunca olvidarás esta noche.

—P-pero… ¿y si me reconocen? —No sabía cómo decirle que no.

—¡Por eso es un carnaval! Te daré uno de los trajes que compré en uno de mis viajes. Con la máscara puesta, nadie sabrá que el príncipe está en las calles.

—Yo… supongo que… —Soltó un largo suspiro y trató de no arrepentirse de su decisión— Está bien. Lo haré por ti.

Phichit abrió grandes sus ojos y comenzó a dar gritos y brincos de emoción. Yuuri intentó callarlo, pero era imposible.

—No te arrepentirás.

Phichit vio a su amigo mientras decía eso, pero en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo. Yuuri se veía nervioso, pero él lo estaba más. No se había roto la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de confesarle esa noche sus sentimientos a Yuuri, pero quería que fuera en un lugar especial que no fuera el palacio.

Mientras el hijo del duque buscaba el modo de convencer al príncipe de que se pusiera su máscara y no se arrepintiera de ir al carnaval, en el pueblo ya todos estaban comenzando el festejo. Todo estaba iluminado, el ambiente era muy cálido a pesar de ser inicios de marzo. La gente iba y venía usando sus mejores ropas y las máscaras más extravagantes. Todos a excepción de una persona, que estaba demasiado malhumorada y con prisa como para querer entrar en las festividades.

Caminó y entró a una calle en donde no había gente. No le temía a los oscuros caminos de la ciudad, él había crecido en uno de esos. Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar la puerta que buscaba. Sonrió de manera triunfante.

Tocó la puerta con la esperanza de que respondieran, pero no fue así. Desesperado, golpeó la puerta con su pie. No había viajado tan lejos como para encontrar el lugar vacío.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces golpeando mi puerta? ¿No te han dicho que no hay que maltratar propiedad ajena?

El chico volteó mientras su corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina. ¡Ahí estaba ese desgraciado!

—Tienes agallas para verme con esa estúpida sonrisa, Viktor.

—Por tu cara, parece ser que he olvidado una promesa que le hice a un niño hace unos años de poder trabajar conmigo. —Las amenazas del joven frente a él no le molestaban en lo más mínimo.

—Tú, maldito imbécil… ¡¿cómo pudiste olvidar eso?! Te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Vamos, Yuri. ¡Anímate! Hoy no hablemos de negocios. Es día de descanso en el reino y tenemos que salir a disfrutarlo. Hasta los banqueros y negociadores cerramos en estos días. ¡Vamos al carnaval!

—¿Vamos? Ni creas que yo…

No pudo decir nada más, pues fue tomado de la mano del otro y jalado hacia la plaza principal.

—Mañana hablaremos de negocios, Yuri. Por hoy, disfruta de esta noche donde no eres nadie. Nunca sabes a quién te puedes llegar a encontrar en un carnaval —le dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras vislumbraba el evento ante sus ojos.

* * *

Notas de autor

Espero les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar pronto, porque aún tengo otros fanfics qué actualizar y el tiempo no está de mi lado :(

Hasta luego!


	2. El carnaval - parte II

—¡Yuuri! Te ves tan… tan… increíble.

Increíble no era la palabra que pensaba usar, pero Phichit supuso que su amigo estaba ya lo suficientemente avergonzado como para ponerle un adjetivo como hermoso o atractivo.

Yuuri volteó a verse en el espejo una vez más. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás para que pudiera tener despejado el rostro para la máscara, lo cual lo hacía sentir incómodo, pues nunca se había peinado de esa manera. El traje que usaba era totalmente negro, con detalles en color rojo en la parte inferior. No era un traje sobrio, pues era evidente que estaba hecho para una fiesta, lo que a Yuuri le hacía sentirse extraño, ya que él siempre usaba ropa que no fuera vistosa a pesar de ser de la realeza.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Me siento extraño en esta ropa pero… —La amplia sonrisa de su amigo lo hizo armarse de valor para seguir vestido así— Me gusta. Gracias, Phichit.

—Déjate de cordialidades y vámonos. Ten, ésta es la máscara que vas a usar.

Yuuri extendió las manos y recibió una máscara que hacía juego con su traje. Al ponérsela, vio que sólo cubría la mitad superior de su rostro. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que nadie podría reconocerlo.

Salir del palacio fue toda una odisea, pues tenían que evitar a cualquiera que pudiera delatarlos. Yuuri se impresionó cuando Phichit entró por un atajo que ni él mismo conocía, a pesar de haber nacido y crecido en el palacio.

—Phichit, ¿cómo es que sabes de este lugar? —le decía mientras tomaba de la mano a su amigo para no perderlo de vista entre tanta oscuridad.

—Mientras tú te la pasabas encerrado leyendo o desaparecido en el palacio, yo decidí escaparme al pueblo. Un día encontré esta especie de túnel que lleva a la parte de atrás del palacio. Creo que nadie sabe que existe.

Hablaba lo más tranquilo y alegre que podía, pero el sentir la mano de Yuuri hacía que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad. No podía creer que en unas horas le diría al príncipe lo que sentía por él.

Cuando salieron del túnel, dieron con un pequeño campo antes de que aparecieran las primeras casas del pueblo. Sólo tuvieron que andar unos minutos antes de comenzar a escuchar el sonido de la música y de la gente hablando. Phichit trataba de regular los latidos de su corazón, pues Yuuri no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

Caminaron entre la gente, camuflajeándose al vestir de la misma forma y tener todos puestos máscaras que no los dejaban reconocerse entre ellos. Yuuri comenzó a calmarse poco a poco mientras veía la mezcla de colores y sonidos que llenaban de vida todo.

Para cuando la noche ya había avanzado, Yuuri se sentía más en confianza que cuando llegó. El animo y la alegría de Phichit lo hizo adaptarse a su entorno y reían juntos cuando escuchaban un chiste o se impresionaban al ver un truco de alguien haciéndose pasar por mago. Yuuri comenzó a darse cuenta de que su amigo se le quedaba viendo cada vez que hacía una expresión de júbilo. No le dijo nada, pero sentía un extraño calor en su interior cuando llegaba a encontrarse con su mirada tierna que se lograba ver a través de la máscara.

Mantuvieron la vista en el otro mientras Yuuri aún soltaba los restos de risa que quedaban después de haber visto a un bufón hacerse bromas a sí mismo. Comenzó a perder la risa al notar que no podía desprender la vista de su amigo. No entendía por qué, pero se estaba sintiendo nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba siendo conciente del agarre de manos que habían mantenido todo ese tiempo, al igual que era conciente del dulce aroma que desprendía la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado.

Phichit extendió su otra mano y le acomodó el cabello a Yuuri en un gesto tierno, aprovechando para reducir más la distancia entre los dos. Rió un poco al notar su respiración acelerarse. Le sorprendía cómo a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida, Yuuri seguía temblando ante la cercanía. Intentó pensar que eso era buena señal y no una mala.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Más de lo que creí. Me siento mucho mejor que estando en el palacio.

—Te dije que era buena idea venir.

Phichit trataba de no decir muchas palabras, pues no quería que el príncipe se diera cuenta de cómo le temblaba la voz al hablar. Si quería decirle a Yuuri que estaba enamorado de él, ése era el momento indicado. Dio un largo suspiro antes de decir cualquier cosa, sentía que estaba haciendo lo más difícil de su vida.

—Yuuri, ¿te gusta estar así conmigo?

—Pero siempre estoy contigo —le contestó con extrañeza por el comentario.

—Me refiero a… así.

Phichit levantó la mano con la que sostenía la de Yuuri. Éste tardó en reaccionar un momento, pero cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó abruptamente.

—N-no es común, pero… no me incomoda.

—¿Y así?

Recortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de tocarse. Phichit levantó su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri. La sintió muy caliente de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Yuuri trató de pensar la respuesta que iba a dar, pero lo cierto era que le costaba trabajo tener alguna idea. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera frente a su amigo. En todos los años de conocerlo, jamás se había sentido tan conciente de la presencia de él.

—No me molesta, pero… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? No entiendo qué sucede. Llevas actuando raro desde la mañana.

Parecía que Phichit estaba a punto de hablar, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera pensado decir fue callada por un gran ruido cerca de ellos. Los dos voltearon hacia el origen del escándalo, sólo para encontrarse con una horda de gente corriendo hacia ellos mientras se escuchaba el rugido de un animal.

—¡¿Está permitido traer osos aquí?! —gritó mientras era empujado por todos.

–—¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yuuri, no te vayas a alejar! ¡¿Yuuri?!

Phichit volteó a ver a su alrededor desesperado, Yuuri no estaba en ningún lado, no importaba a dónde volteara a ver. Sólo podía encontrarse con gente corriendo y gritando a pesar de que el animal ya había sido controlado por su dueño. Volteó con mayor desesperación, pero no podía ver la vestimenta que Yuuri tenía.

Se estresó con cada minuto que pasaba y no daba con él. Pensó en gritar su nombre, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que no podía simplemente gritar el nombre del príncipe rodeado de tanta gente. Tendría que buscarlo en cada rincón y eso le tomaría tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Yuuri se encontrara bien.

Efectivamente Yuuri estaba bien, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Había sido jalado por la ola de gente y se separó de Phichit. No importaba a dónde volteara, no podía dar con él.

Comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de localizar a su amigo, pero había tanta gente que lo veía casi imposible. A su alrededor sólo había gente divirtiéndose, a excepción de dos personas que logró distinguir que estaban peleando. Pudo ignorarlos de no ser porque eran un hombre ya adulto jalando a una niña del brazo. Yuuri se sintió obligado a hacer algo.

Caminó hacia ellos dos, pensando que era la peor idea que había tenido en su vida el enfrentarse a un hombre más grande que él, pero sentía que no podría vivir sabiendo qué fue del paradero de la niña a manos de esa persona.

Sentía la adrenalina correr en sus venas mientras se aproximaba. Estaba pensando qué decirle a ese sujeto, creando mil escenarios posibles en su cabeza a una gran velocidad para pensar cuál sería el menos perjudicial, cuando en eso tuvo que frenar en seco al escuchar sus voces. ¡Ésa no era una niña, era un joven!

—¡Me niego a ponerme tan ridícula máscara!

—¡Todos aquí tenemos una! Vamos, póntela. Mucho trabajo me costó conseguirla.

—Pero tú no traías dinero —le dijo el más joven, deteniendo su forcejeo.

—Por eso te digo que me costó trabajo conseguirla. —Sonrió risueñamente el más grande.

—Maldito ratero, así menos me la pondré.

—Tu abuelo te educó bien. Quién diría que esta bestia indomable tenía buen sentido de la moral.

No pudo seguir diciendo nada, pues el chico se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Yuuri prefirió pensar que él no presenció esa escena entre ellos dos. Estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida y seguramente hacer el ridículo por la confusión. Se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a Phichit.

—¡Yuri!

Al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó involuntariamente y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Se asustó, pues era imposible que alguien lo reconociera a pesar de la vestimenta que tenía. Ahora tendría que dar una muy buena explicación de por qué no estaba en el palacio.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la procedencia de la voz, dándose cuenta que era de nuevo ese hombre que hace unos momentos estaba peleando. Se extrañó que la mirada de ese sujeto no estaba dirigida a él, sino a ese chico que ahora se perdía entre la gente mientras corría.

Yuuri no entendía qué sucedía y siguió contemplando a aquel hombre. Sólo se le ocurrió que ese joven que había salido corriendo se llamara igual que él, pero en el reino no había nadie que se llamara igual que el príncipe.

Se asustó cuando vio que ese hombre le regresó la mirada. Se quedaron los dos quietos unos segundos, como si fueran estatuas. Yuuri pensó en retroceder, pero de repente el hombre ya se le había aproximado demasiado. Ahora sí se dirigía a él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Su voz ya no sonaba juguetona como hace unos instantes que estaba discutiendo, ahora era algo más grave y suave, como si estuviera tratando de seducirlo.

—No, gracias. —Retrocedió un paso. Esa persona se le estaba acercando demasiado.

—Como te me quedaste viendo, supuse que querías algo de mí.

Yuuri se sentía hecho de piedra y no supo qué hacer cuando unos dedos se posaron en su mentón. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. A pesar de que era de noche y se encontraban detrás de esa máscara, podía distinguir su color perfectamente.

—N-no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… me perdí.

Se sintió un tonto al hablar torpemente, pero jamás un desconocido se le había acercado tan familiarmente. Un desconocido que, a pesar de tener un disfraz puesto, se lograba distinguir que era demasiado atractivo. Las piernas de Yuuri se debilitaron ante la idea. No debía pensar esas cosas de alguien que ni siquiera conocía ni podía ver bien.

—Te puedo hacer compañía hasta que encuentres a la persona que buscas. A menos que… —Yuuri se alarmó de la tan ridícula cercanía y confianza que ese hombre tenía con él— Ya lo hayas encontrado.

Sintió como esos dedos llevaban con delicadeza su mentón hacia su rostro enmascarado. Logró apreciar muy de cerca sus labios tan perfectos que parecían traídos de una bella pintura. Jamás había sentido esa mezcla de estar aterrado y a la vez fascinado por algo.

De un modo u otro soltó el agarre y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Pensó que ese hombre se molestaría, pero sólo le dirigió una sonrisa tierna. Se alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña risa.

—Perdón, quizá me precipité contigo. Ya sabes cómo son los carnavales.

—No sé cómo son. Es la primera vez que estoy en uno.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca has estado en uno? Ni que fueras un prisionero o algo así.

—Creo que soy algo parecido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada.

Yuuri se sintió incómodo por el silencio, mas no por la persona que tenía delante de él. A pesar de que hace unos segundos juró que ese extraño lo iba a besar, ahora conversaba con él en un tono que le pareció de lo más amigable y confiado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—No entiendo. —Se volvió a asustar al escuchar de nuevo ese tono de voz más grave.

—Te puedo hacer compañía hasta que encuentres a quien buscas. Si nunca has estado en un carnaval, tienes mucho que aprender.

Yuuri intentó pensar lo más rápido que podía. Bien podía decirle que no y andar solo hasta dar con Phichit, pero tenía miedo de que algo fuera a pasarle en ese mundo desconocido. Por otro lado, bien podía aceptar la compañía de ese extraño que irradiaba confianza a pesar de que ni siquiera se podía ver con claridad su rostro.

Pensó que iba a arrepentirse enormemente de su decisión en algún momento, pero se convenció que no tenía opción. Soltó un suspiro y buscó seguridad para hablar.

—Te doy permiso de estar conmigo, pero sólo hasta que encuentre a quien estoy buscando.

—Hablas con la autoridad de la realeza cuando pierdes el miedo. —Soltó de nuevo esa pequeña risa que Yuuri no lograba interpretar— ¿Quién eres?

—No te lo puedo decir, es un carnaval.

—Entonces, será como usted quiera, su alteza.

Yuuri no supo qué lo dejó más petrificado, si el beso en la mano que acababa de recibir acompañado del guiño de un ojo o el que lo hubieran llamado alteza. Trató de enfriar su mente y recordarse que era imposible que él supiera quién era en realidad. En cuanto al beso en su mano, buscó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero le fue imposible desprender sus ojos de ese rostro sonriente.

—De acuerdo, muéstrame algo que no haya visto.

El mismo se impresionó del tono de superioridad que usó. Le causó seguridad el que el otro no tuviera idea de quién era y jamás se fuera a enterar. Un extraño y llamativo sentimiento lo invadió al ver esos ojos azules brillar por la emoción.

* * *

¿Creen que algún día al fin Phichit pueda decirle a Yuuri sus sentimientos sin que sirvientes ni osos intervengan?

¿Algo pasará entre Yuuri y Viktor?

¿Viktor sabe o no que Yuuri es el príncipe?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo sabrán :D


	3. El carnaval - parte III

—Y ahí estaba yo, sólo con mi pantalón y los quince conejos. Fue sencillo deshacerme de la dueña del burdel, pero ¿cómo iba a escapar de los guardias con ese jarrón gigante?

Yuuri había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hace tiempo, pero simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar a la persona a su lado. No entendía de qué le hablaba, pero lo hacía de un modo tan divertido y agradable que desde hace ya rato no había podido dejar de reír. No sabía si la historia era cierta o se la estaba inventando, lo que sabía era que nunca en su vida había tenido una conversación tan divertida.

Estuvieron caminando entre los puestos que la gente había colocado. En todo ese rato había ido a lugares a los que no había ido con Phichit, y eso que había recorrido mucho con él. Sentía que estaba en dos carnavales completamente diferentes. Se pudo dar cuenta de que Phichit lo había llevado a los lugares menos concurridos y donde el escándalo fuera menor, seguramente por temor a que no le agradara o le pidiera que mejor regresaran al palacio.

—¿Alguna vez te han leído la mano?

—Nunca.

—En serio, ¿en dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? Parece que has vivido encerrado o algo así.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado que yo no preguntaría nada de ti y tú nada de mí —le dijo con tono serio.

—Es difícil no querer saber todo sobre ti.

Yuuri volteó y rápidamente se arrepintió. Esos ojos azules estaban una vez más fijos en él. No era sólo el color de ojos lo que lo estaba atrapando, sino que había un modo particular en la que era visto que le hacía sentir su cabeza ligera y sus piernas débiles. Trató de sostenerle la mirada y no desviarla como lo había hecho a lo largo de esa noche.

Al seguirlo viendo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. En toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria, la gente sabía quién era él antes de que él pudiera saber siquiera el nombre de la otra persona. Era el príncipe del reino y no había persona que no supiera eso. Cada persona que conocía, sin importar la procedencia, sabía cómo interactuar con el príncipe, pero nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le gustaba hacer a Yuuri, de qué le gustaba hablar a Yuuri, qué solía hacer Yuuri en su tiempo libre. De alguna manera, nunca nadie había interactuado realmente sin que la palabra "príncipe" interviniera.

Quizá la única persona había sido Phichit, pero sabía muy bien que ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía ignorar completamente ante quién se encontraba. Yuuri lo sabía, podía ver que Phichit, por ser de la nobleza, tenía tatuado en su cuerpo y en su mente el modo de tratar a la realeza, por más cercanos que fueran. Cómo lo tocaba, cómo se preocupaba por él, cómo lo obedecía; tenía una gran amistad con él, pero a la vez éste no dejaba de ser alguien inferior al príncipe.

Esta persona era diferente, no fingía. A veces se asustaba de la cercanía e informalidad con la que era tratado por ese sujeto, pero eso era porque era una experiencia nueva. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Yuuri se dijo que después de ese día extrañaría demasiado el poder ser tratado como una persona cualquiera.

Bajó finalmente la mirada con nostalgia, lo cual no fue ignorado por el peliplata.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? —Su tono bajo de preocupación acompañado de esa mano atrevida que no conocía el espacio personal y se dirigía a la mejilla de Yuuri hizo que el menor levantara la mirada nuevamente.

—Es mejor que no sepas nada de mí.

—¿Por qué? Es cierto que en los carnavales todos son desconocidos, pero eso no significa que siempre será así.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Llevo puesta una máscara, no he hablado de mí y no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… —Tuvo que callar cuando un dedo largo y delgado se posó en sus labios. Ese hombre era todo un indiscreto, y eso le encantaba.

—Eres desconfiado por naturaleza y bastante tímido. Aún así, cuando ignoras eso, ríes con mucha facilidad. Para ser sincero, es la risa más pura y melodiosa que alguna vez he escuchado. —Yuuri iba a hablar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido— También sé de ti que no me vas a creer nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, porque eres alguien inseguro de sus propios encantos. Es cierto, no sé cómo te llamas, pero eres la persona más agradable, sencilla y franca que he conocido.

Siempre había querido escuchar que alguien lo describiera sin tener que incluir palabras como elegante, refinado, directo o sofisticado. Desde niño esas palabras lo atacaban constantemente, recordándole cómo debía ser alguien de la realeza. Con él tiempo, aprendió a ser así ya sin pensarlo, pero él era más que eso. Esperaba ser más que eso.

—¿Y si te digo que tengo prohibido ser todo lo que acabas de decir? —Trató de confrontarlo haciendo a un lado esa mano y dando un paso al frente.

—¿Y si te digo que no me importa? —El mayor lo imitó y también dio un paso hacia delante, quedando sus cuerpos tan cerca que se rozaban.

—¿No te importa hablar con un mentiroso y farsante?

—Detesto la gente que es así, pues yo mismo fui uno. —Rodeó con su mano esa cintura que había querido tocar desde que la vio. —Pero descuida, tú no eres así, no importa qué tanto te lo digas todas la noches estando en la oscuridad de tu habitación.

Yuuri abrió los ojos abruptamente. No llevaba conociendo a ese hombre ni un día, pero era tan sencillo volverse transparente delante de él que le producía escalofríos.

Iba a decir algo más, algo que pudiera hacerlo ganar esa imaginaria competencia de misterios en la conversación, pero escuchó algo a lo lejos que le llamó toda su atención. Un melodioso sonido se comenzaba a escuchar y vio cómo rápidamente la gente se dirigía al origen de la música.

Tanto él como su desconocido acompañante voltearon y se encontraron con personas reuniéndose para bailar alrededor de unos músicos que estaban comenzando a tocar una pieza.

—Quieres ir a bailar. —Yuuri se ruborizó y se soltó del agarre.

—No, gracias.

—No era pregunta. —Sintió un tirón de su mano y su cuerpo fue jalado— Vamos.

Hablar habría sido un intento en vano. Su cuerpo era tirado por esa mano, chocando a veces con la gente o a punto de tropezar. Chocó contra la espalda de su acompañante cuando éste paro abruptamente entre las personas.

—Sujétate de mi hombro —le dijo emocionado, mientras ponía su mano una vez más sobre esa cintura que tanto le gustaba. Rió cuando sintió el cuerpo enfrente de él tensarse.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Su voz sonaba más temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

—Descuida, yo te guiaré.

Efectivamente, Yuuri sintió cómo su cuerpo era desplazado suavemente hacia un lado, luego hacia delante y hacia atrás. No sentía forzosos los movimientos y estos iban perfectamente al ritmo de la música. Ninguno era igual al otro, como si esa persona tuviera la suficiente imaginación como para improvisar cada paso.

Todos y cada uno de los bailes en los que había estado en su vida habían sido muy parecidos entre ellos. Debían serlo, pues todos en la corte se los debían saber para bailar al unísono las mismas piezas de siempre. Eso a Yuuri lo volvía loco de la desesperación, por eso prefería evitar esas reuniones, aunque lo que más le gustara hacer fuera bailar.

¿Quién querría bailar con alguien que improvisa todo, que se deja llevar por lo que sus pies le van indicando? Al parecer, sólo alguien que igualmente dejara que su cuerpo se guiará por la inspiración. Yuuri no lo sabía, pero terminaría volviéndose adicto a bailar con una pareja que amara tanto la libertad de la danza como él.

Lo que comenzó con un hombre jovial guiando a otro tieso como una piedra terminó siendo en dos personas ignorando todo a su alrededor. Si querían dirigirse a la derecha, lo hacían, si Yuuri quería dar una vuelta, el otro parecía ya estar listo para eso, si Yuuri suponía que el otro quería soltar una mano era porque eso iba a pasar. Parecía como si la mente de los dos se hubieran sincronizado perfectamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le gritaba Yuuri con la respiración acelerada mientras era desplazado de un lado a otro. Le era imposible no reír por lo ridículo que era todo eso.

—Bailando, igual que tú. —El otro igualmente reía, en especial cuando notó que había gente que optó por verlos bailar.

—Definitivamente nunca había bailado de esta manera.

—¡Tampoco yo! Creí que así se bailaba en este país.

La gente comenzó a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos. Era extraño ver a esa pareja, pues tenían gran coordinación y un muy buen sentido del ritmo como para estar improvisando de esa manera. Aún así, era obvio que no trataban de parecer profesionales, sólo eran dos personas que se divertían como niños, haciendo lo que querían sin pensar en qué dirían los otros.

Yuuri jamás creyó que conocería a una persona que fuera igual que él. Lo que siempre había hecho en privado, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo frente a decenas de personas y genuinamente pensaba que le interesaba poco lo que pensaran de él.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la pieza acabó. Por un instante hubo silencio, pero luego algunas personas empezaron a aplaudir y reír. Se apenó terriblemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era para ellos la atención. Volteó a su lado y se encontró a su acompañante saludando a la gente y haciendo reverencias como si acabara de dar el mejor espectáculo de su vida, y seguramente así había sido. Él no podía hacer lo mismo, su típica timidez y pena habían regresado cuando los instrumentos tocaron su última nota.

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí? No soporto la atención.

Al inicio el peliplata lo miró extrañado, pues era obvio que él la estaba pasando muy bien con la atención recibida, pero cuando vio esos ojos cafés con súplica de querer irse de ahí, no tuvo modo de decirle que no.

—Será como su alteza diga.

Yuuri había sido tomado de la mano por ese sujeto tantas veces en esa noche que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero le agradeció enormemente que lo hiciera una vez más. Se dejó guiar hasta que llegaron a una zona libre de tanta gente. Dejó su cuerpo caer en el filo de una fuente que tenía enfrente. Estaba tan cansado que aún la respiración no se le regulaba.

Su acompañante hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado. Sólo se escuchaba el pasar de la gente cerca de ellos, el agua atrás cayendo y sus respiraciones tratando de normalizarse.

—De haber sabido que bailabas así, te habría invitado desde que mis ojos se posaron en ti.

—Seguramente me habría negado. Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó ahí hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo que qué pasó? Es sencillo, bailaste conmigo, un completo desconocido.

—Ya no eres tan desconocido. Supe algo de ti. —El otro quitó su sonrisa y puso una cara de extrañeza, muy parecido a un niño confundido. —No eres de este reino, ¿cierto? Eres un extranjero. Creías que como yo bailaba era el modo de hacerlo en este país y te extrañaste cuando dije que yo nunca había bailado de esa manera.

Se hizo silencio un momento, pero después se escuchó la estridente aunque melodiosa risa del otro. Yuuri pensó que se molestaría, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido así.

—¡Qué despistado fui! No es justo. Ahora tú sabes algo de mí y tú no me has dicho nada directamente sobre ti. —A pesar de la máscara puesta, era obvio que estaba haciendo un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Dejó de hacer ese gesto y se sorprendió cuando Yuuri tomó esta vez la iniciativa y la mano de éste se dirigió a su cabello plateado.

—Te diré una sola cosa sobre mí. Vivo rodeado de mucha gente y conozco a más de los que te podrías imaginar. A pesar de eso, jamás, en toda mi vida, había hecho lo que más me gusta en el mundo con alguno de ellos. Quizá tú has bailado con muchas personas, yo también; pero es la primera vez que realmente sentí el placer de bailar con alguien.

El peliplata se había quedado por fin sin palabras, y más aún cuando unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaron en su mejilla y luego se dirigieron a su oído.

—Gracias.

Fue lo último que Yuuri pudo decir, pues las dos manos del otro se fueron a sus mejillas, siendo su cabeza dirigida con suavidad hacia los labios del otro. Por un segundo no entendió que pasó, pero sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y su respiración se detuvo cuando entendió que estaba siendo besando en los labios.

Fue un beso sencillo, suave, sólo un toque; sin embargo, para Yuuri fue su primer beso, y eso lo descolocó por completo de la realidad. Lo primero que pudo sentir cuando el mayor se separó fue el frío del aire por la falta de cercanía, pues hasta las manos del otro se habían separado de su rostro.

No dijeron nada ni hicieron alguna expresión. Sólo se quedaron viendo fijamente como si el mundo alrededor de ellos hubiera dejado de existir.

—¡Aquí estás!

Su corazón dio un brinco y se bañó de calidez cuando escuchó esa ya conocida voz para él. Volteó su cuello tan rápido en dirección a esa voz que juró haberse lastimado.

—¡Phichit! —Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos que ya lo estaban esperando, recibiendo un cálido abrazo cuando llegó a él.

—No tienes idea del infarto que sufrí cuando ya no te vi. ¡Te busqué por todos lados! Estaba tan preocupado por ti… No sé qué habría hecho si no te encontraba.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Ya todo está bien.

Estaba tan sumergido en la felicidad de haber encontrado a su amigo que por un instante había olvidado con quién había estado ese rato en que estuvo perdido. Cayó a la realidad cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse detrás de él.

—¿Quién eres?

Inmediatamente Phichit se puso delante de Yuuri. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, se veía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por proteger a su amigo.

—Phichit, descuida. Él estuvo conmigo cuando nos separamos. Me ofreció su compañía hasta que tú aparecieras, y eso ha hecho hasta entonces.

—Pues, ya aparecí. —Los dos parecían estarse matando con la mirada, lo que puso incómodo a Yuuri— Supongo que debo agradecer que haya acompañado a mi amigo, pero ya no serán necesarios sus servicios.

—Lo entiendo. Su amigo debe descansar de toda la diversión que pasamos juntos en este rato— Su voz grave y seria hizo que Yuuri se erizara. Igualmente esa sonrisa ladina y mirada burlona lo hicieron temblar.

—No tienes que usar esas palabras— Yuuri trató de hablar lo más serio y controlado que pudo— Gracias por haberme acompañado, pero ya nos debemos despedir.

Phichit seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de ese desconocido. No podía creer que alguien así había estado con Yuuri en ese tiempo.

—Es la segunda vez que me agradeces algo hoy.

Yuuri se sonrojó y su cuerpo se tensó. Recordó el beso, pero rápidamente trató de borrarlo de su mente. Ese momento no había ocurrido, así de sencillo.

Antes de que Phichit o Yuuri pudieran reaccionar, el desconocido tomó la mano de Yuuri y la besó, tal como había hecho cuando recién se habían encontrado.

—Nos volveremos a ver. No creas que es la última vez que sabes de mí— Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta comenzar a alejarse— Hasta pronto, su alteza.

Desapreció entre la gente y Yuuri se espantó cuando Phichit soltó un suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer en el filo de la fuente donde Yuuri había estado sentado.

—Dime que eso de llamarte alteza era una broma por parte de ese sujeto, porque si sí sabía que eras el príncipe y te trató de esa manera…

—No lo sabe —dijo secamente, aunque luego dudó de sus propias palabras.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio al lado del otro, siendo sus hombros chocando el único contacto que mantenían.

—Te extrañé, Phichit. Lo digo en serio.

Y no mentía. A pesar de que fue poca su insistencia de buscarlo, pues la otra persona había acaparado completamente su atención, cuando volvió a verlo y fue envuelto por sus brazos se sintió en paz y deseó seguir así por más tiempo. De hecho, quería seguirse sintiendo así por más tiempo.

—¿Me puedes abrazar? —Se levantó de su lugar y se colocó enfrente de su amigo, el cual lo veía tan extrañado como si hubiera visto un animal exótico— ¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada. Bueno, es que nunca habías pedido algo, mucho menos de un modo tan directo. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el príncipe Yuuri?

Rió al escuchar eso. Era cierto, se había atrevido a preguntar algo que para cualquiera sería sencillo, pero que él jamás había hecho por más que lo quisiera. Algo en él había cambiado en tan sólo unas horas.

—El príncipe sigue perdido, Phichit. Pero, te pido que no salgamos a buscarlo hasta mañana. Estoy muy bien sin él por hoy.

—Estás diciendo incongruencias, pero me gusta. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a desanudar esa máscara negra que tenía Yuuri— Tú me gustas.

—Creo que no entiendo qué quieres decir… —Fue interrumpido repentinamente.

—Yuuri, me gustas. No… no es eso lo que quiero decir… —Su voz temblaba y era evidente que por un milagro era que estaba de pie— Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri. Desde hace años, desde que supe que no podía dejar de pensar en ti día y noche, desde que tocarte se volvió una tortura y un placer para mí, desde que sentí que había una barrera entre los dos a pesar de que te abrazaba. Lo sé, está mal, pero no puedo seguir al lado tuyo sabiendo que tú me llamas amigo y yo quiero ser más que eso.

Con cada palabra que Phichit decía, Yuuri sentía que era sumergido en un lago que cada vez se hacía más frío.

¿Phichit? ¿Enamorado de él? ¿Su amigo desde la infancia enamorado de él? No importaba cómo se lo preguntaba, la frase no tenía sentido. Se sentía un verdadero idiota por no entender, pero más aún, por nunca haberse dado cuenta en todos esos años.

Su cabeza era un caos. Ya no entendía qué era Phichit para él. ¿Lo amaba de regreso? ¿Seguía siendo sólo un amigo? No podía ser sólo su amigo. Hace unos instantes anhelaba estar en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó su voz a lo lejos, la simple idea de no volver a verlo sería una pesadilla para él. No podía vivir sin Phichit, pero era la primera vez que se cuestionaba realmente qué era para él ese chico que tenía frente suyo.

—Yuuri, creo que ya debemos regresar al palacio. No falta mucho para que amanezca y ya no puedes estar más tiempo aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Parecía como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho alguien sin emociones. Phichit tenía la mirada apagada aunque lo veía fijamente. Había un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, pero hasta ahí lograba llegar, a un intento. Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando una fría mano tomó la suya, muy diferente a como ésta se sentía cuando traviesamente salieron del palacio.

—Vamos. Usaremos el mismo camino de hace rato. —Yuuri no podía tolerar más esa voz. Ese no era Phichit hablando, sino un hombre muerto hablando— Descuida, estaremos en el palacio en un ins…

Phichit fue jalado con fuerza, tanto que casi cae de lado, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio justo a tiempo. Cuando agarró aire para preguntar qué sucedía, su boca fue acallada por otra. Yuuri se había colgado a su cuello y lo estaba besando mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Se quedaron así unos instantes. Phichit consideró la opción de que su sentido de la realidad sí se había tropezado hace unos momentos y ahora estaba tirada en el piso, abandonada. Aún así, de algún modo reaccionó y atinó separar a Yuuri de él. Sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que temió que éste se fuera a salir de su pecho.

—Yuuri, ¿qué acabas de hacer? —Atinó a formar una oración finalmente, no supo cómo.

—No sé. No sé qué estoy haciendo ya. Todo esto es tan confuso para mí.

Esa voz temblorosa y esas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas sonrojadas hicieron que Phichit al fin pudiera sentir calor en su interior. Todo era su culpa. Yuuri no estaba listo para saber algo así y tampoco de esa manera. No se arrepentía, porque ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para decirle, pero a la vez no quería seguir viéndolo así.

—Yuuri, tranquilo. —Pasó sus dedos por esas lágrimas para hacerlas a un lado— No tienes que decirme qué sientes ahora. Hazlo cuando hayas pensado más en lo que te dije. Por ahora, regresemos al palacio.

Yuuri se iba a negar, pero la mirada cansada de su amigo no le permitió decirle que no. Sólo iba a hacer un capricho más, uno antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad en el palacio.

—Antes de irnos, ¿sí me puedes dar el abrazo que te pedí?

Phichit sonrió con una mezcla de gusto y dolor que Yuuri jamás le había visto. No quería volver a ver esa expresión nunca más.

—Por ti, lo que sea.

Extendió los brazos y Yuuri se escondió en ellos. Sintió la piel cálida envolverlo, al igual que ese dulce aroma que recordaba desde siempre.

Se quedaron así un rato, ambos tratando de ignorar el temblor que el silencioso llanto les producía. Cada uno tenía sus motivos para no llorar abiertamente. Ambos negarían que supieron que el otro lloró en sus brazos. Lo último que querían era saber que se habían hecho daño de alguna manera.


	4. Retorno a la vida diaria - parte I

—Viktor… ¡Viktor!

Era inútil, por más que dijera su nombre, el otro no dejaba de seguir recargado sobre una de sus palmas, viendo perdidamente al horizonte con una sonrisa boba y moviendo con una cuchara su café ya frío.

—¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, pedazo de animal!

Una pieza de pan salió volando hasta estrellarse con la cara de Viktor, el cual finalmente reaccionó.

—Yuri, el pan es muy caro. No hagas eso —dijo, sobándose la nariz donde recibió el impacto y poniéndose de pie para recoger el pan tirado.

—¡Entonces a la siguiente te lanzaré la silla! Llevas varios días así. No escuchas cuando te hablo, te tropiezas con todo y no quitas esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. Me das asco.

Viktor, como siempre, fue inmune a los ataques verbales del rubio. Lo conocía desde que era una pequeña masa rosada recién nacida y, desde que Yuri fue capaz de hablar, siempre lo trató groseramente.

—Aún eres un niño. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de las maravillas del amor?

—Espera, espera… ¿Estás actuando como un verdadero idiota porque estás enamorado? —Su carcajada no se hizo esperar— ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Enamorado?!

Yuri casi se cayó de la silla por la risa incontrolada, aunque era claro que reía más por burla y sarcasmo que por algo gracioso.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero… si tan sólo hubieras visto cómo sonreía, cómo le brillaban los ojos, cómo…

No pudo hablar más cuando sus pies se encontraron con una cubeta llena de agua y terminó causando un desastre al mojar sus ropas y el piso cuando cayó estrepitosamente.

—¡Suficiente! Voy a vomitar si te veo un segundo más. Iré a la planta baja, con suerte ya habrá llegado el mensajero que mandamos hace dos días con su informe. ¡Y más te vale que cuando el conde llegue, tú ya estarás en tus cinco sentidos!

La puerta se cerró y sólo se alcanzó a escuchar a Yuri quejándose con frases como "soy el menor, llevo sólo cinco días aquí y ya me tengo que hacer cargo de todo". Viktor sólo se puso de pie y levantó los hombros, restándole importancia a lo que el otro dijo. Se asomó por la ventana y se recargó contra el marco de ésta, viendo la calle.

Soltó otro de sus tantos suspiros que había dado desde hace ya días. ¡Pero es que simplemente no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza! Cuando llegó del carnaval, rememoró todo lo que había vivido ese día, aunque se preocupó cuando hizo lo mismo a la mañana siguiente, y durante la tarde, y dos días después. No sabía qué maldición le habían puesto esos labios que besó, pero estaba condenado a admitir que se había enamorado de él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En qué lugar de esta aburrida ciudad estás? —Pegó con su puño el marco de la ventana, desesperado— ¡Debo encontrarte ya!

Iba a seguir diciendo más cosas, pero logró ver a un hombre corriendo desde el final de la calle, acercándose. La mirada de Viktor se puso repentinamente seria.

—Así que vienes por más.

Se retiró de la ventana y caminó a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa aún húmeda.

Yuri estaba hablando con un señor vestido elegantemente. Tal vez fuera un malhablado e irrespetuoso con Viktor, pero sabía bien cómo tratar a los clientes que llegaban.

La lógica era muy sencilla: entre mejor los tratara, más dinero recibiría. Gente de mucho dinero iba con ellos a invertir en propiedades o mercancía, y a cambio, ellos hacían de intermediarios con los negociadores y compradores. En resumen, ganaban dinero convenciendo a la gente de que no podían hacer negocios sin ayuda de ellos, recibiendo a cambio muy buena paga.

Se despidió de ese cliente, borrando la sonrisa amable de su cara en cuanto el señor salió por la puerta. No estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero todo era con tal de ganar dinero.

Regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a anotar cuentas en un gran libro donde registraba todo. Aún estaba entendiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí y se tardaba más de lo que Viktor lo hacía, pero confiaba en su habilidad para aprender rápido. Jamás se lo diría, pero Viktor era muy bueno haciendo negocios y administrando. Tenía que admitir que para haber empezado robando en las calles, el idiota ese había llegado bastante lejos.

Apenas estaba comenzando a concentrarse cuando la puerta del local abrió nuevamente. Yuri suspiró, pensando que a ese paso no acabaría a tiempo su trabajo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa bien elaborada y aprendida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El hombre se veía nervioso, con la respiración acelerada y el sudor corriendo por su frente. Yuri borró sus sonrisa y se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —La voz de ese sujeto temblaba tanto que casi no podía hablar.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite resolver con él, puede hacerlo conmigo.

Rápidamente, el hombre lo tomó de su ropa y lo acercó a su rostro, hablando aún más alterado.

—Huyó, ¿verdad? ¡Ese hijo de puta escapó y nos dejó a todos en la ruina!

Yuri colocó sus manos sobre las del otro en un intento torpe por zafarse. No tenía miedo de ese loco que lo estaba lastimando, pero no estaba seguro de si era correcto golpearlo o no.

—No he huido a ningún lado, así que cálmate.

Viktor apareció detrás de Yuri. Tenía una mirada seria e inalterable, con el cuerpo tan rígido como el de una estatua.

—Así que al fin de dignas a aparecer. —El hombre empujó a Yuri y lo hizo a un lado, ignorando por completo cómo éste caía al suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Yuri se levantó, estando a punto de golpearlo de no ser porque Viktor lo tomó firmemente de su muñeca para detenerlo.

—Yuri, ve a la entrada y cuida que nadie se acerque. Te prohíbo dejar que alguien entre aquí en lo que atiendo a este cliente.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero calló cuando Viktor lo vio por un segundo. Parecía que no estaba para bromas y lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era obedecerlo. Ya luego le pediría una larga explicación.

Salió y miró a su alrededor. Por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores. Se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta, pues quería escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Sólo se oían murmullos, de los cuales no entendía ni una palabra.

Creyó que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, pero no pasaron mas que unos minutos cuando un ruido lo alarmó. Adentro del establecimiento alguien había gritado de dolor; pero cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era la voz de Viktor, supo que no tenía por qué intervenir.

Sólo pasó un instante más cuando ahora escuchó algo pesado cayendo al suelo, como un mueble. Estuvo a punto de entrar por la puerta, pero ésta fue abierta por el sujeto que había entrado, quien ahora salía corriendo totalmente alarmado y alterado. Yuri bajó la vista y vio gotas de sangre haciendo un camino detrás del hombre, el cual se perdió de vista al entrar en un callejón mientras sostenía una de sus manos totalmente ensangrentada.

Yuri entró al local y se encontró su escritorio volcado y todos sus papeles regados en el piso. Viktor estaba cerca de ahí, limpiando un cuchillo. Al lado suyo estaba la pared con una mancha de sangre y la marca de que algo filoso se clavó ahí.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —dijo Yuri recogiendo molesto los papeles del suelo. Ahora tendría que empezar su trabajo de nuevo.

—Nada que te deba preocupar. —La voz de Viktor sonaba más tranquila, pero aún así estaba serio.

—¡Oh, no! A mí no me vienes con secretos.

Yuri se levantó y empujó a Viktor hasta estamparlo contra la pared al lado de la mancha de sangre. El otro no se inmutó por la acción.

—Escapé de Albova para tener una mejor vida aquí como le prometí al abuelo. Así que, si vamos a tener que relacionarnos con la mafia, ladrones o más gente del bajo mundo, me gustaría que me lo fueras diciendo. No me importa tu vida, pero ahora que me dejaste estar en ella, por lo menos quiero saber en qué estoy metido.

El silencio reinó por un rato, tiempo en el que Yuri no aflojó su agarre ni un momento. Viktor lo contemplaba y se dio cuenta de que no estaba lidiando con ningún niño como hace años. Yuri había crecido y tenía que comenzar a ser más franco con él.

—No era mi intención terminar en esto, pero hay negocios que se deben hacer para que llegues a lo más alto si no tienes un apellido o una fama que te respalde.

—Creí que habías dejado esa vida.

—Y lo hice. Créeme, esto no es nada. He logrado que hasta ahora ninguna vida se pierda.

Yuri soltó el agarre y se puso a limpiar el desorden que había. Tenía mil preguntas qué hacerle a Viktor, pero le preocupaba que alguien entrara al negocio y viera ese desastre.

No hablaron en ese tiempo, cada uno hacía sus cosas. Para cuando acabaron, parecía que nada extraño había sucedido.

Justo cuando Yuri estaba regresando a sentarse en su escritorio, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Maldijo internamente todo lo que se le ocurrió. Ya había desperdiciado su mañana y no había hecho absolutamente nada de su trabajo ya acumulado.

Vio a un hombre rubio entrar. Era bastante alto, de ojos verdes. Iba elegantemente vestido y no parecía ser de ese reino.

Antes de que Yuri pudiera decir algo, el otro hombre sonrió y caminó directo a Viktor, que también se emocionó al verlo.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas en este lugar abandonado por la civilización. Te dije que vinieras a trabajar conmigo en cuanto llegaste a la ciudad, pero nunca me haces caso.

—Chris, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Supongo que debe ser algo importante para que vengas a este "lugar abandonado por la civilización".

—Vengo a hacerte una oferta y, esta vez, no tendrás modo de decir que no.

El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo a Viktor y lo tomó del mentón, usando un tono más seductor en su anterior frase. Se detuvo cuando escuchó una expresión de asco proveniente de un escritorio cerca de ahí. Volteó y vio a Yuri fingiendo no haber hecho ninguna expresión mientras regresaba a trabajar.

—¿Y esta niña?

—¿Niña? —Yuri estuvo a punto de ir a buscar el cuchillo que Viktor había acabado de limpiar.

—Es mi ayudante, Chris. Es de toda mi confianza, así que puedes hablar enfrente de él. —Viktor trató de intervenir antes de que un homicidio sucediera.

—No preguntaré, aunque me extraña de ti el que tengas un ayudante. —Dejó de ver a Yuri para volver con Viktor. —Como decía, sabes bien que soy una persona muy ocupada. Como dueño del banco, tengo mil clientes que atender y contar más dinero del que soy capaz.

—El punto es…

—Que me hicieron la oferta de ser el asesor económico del rey. Desafortunadamente, no puedo hacer a un lado mi propio banco para un trabajo como ése, pero nadie puede decirle que no al rey cuando necesita algo.

—Y yo tengo algo que ver aquí porque… —Viktor bostezó en señal de que estaba aburrido.

—Seré directo. Te recomendé para ser el asesor del rey.

Por primera vez, Viktor se quedó sin palabras. Sólo atinó a ver a su amigo mientras que éste sonreía de satisfacción al haber dejado al otro mudo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—¿Asesor del rey?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Con el rey? ¿En el palacio?

Chris tuvo que darle una ligera cachetada a Viktor para que reaccionara.

—¡Acepto! ¡Definitivamente acepto!

—Recuerda que tendrás que dejar tu actual trabajo. Las demandas del palacio son muy grandes y vas a tener que…

—¿Dejarlo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás dejaría este negocio que tanto me costó crear!

—Viktor, ni siquiera tú vas a poder con ambas cosas.

—No, pero para eso esta Yuri.

Yuri intentó salir corriendo, pero Viktor lo atrapó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Chris, tengo que arreglar unas cosas primero. Le enseñaré a Yuri todo lo que necesita saber para manejar este negocio sin que yo tenga que estar tan seguido aquí. ¡Pero dile al rey que se prepare! Porque en un mes el palacio entero conocerá mi nombre.


	5. Retorno a la vida diaria - parte II

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella escapada al carnaval y de que Phichit había declarado sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri. Los primeros días habían pasado con cierta extrañeza por parte de los dos jóvenes. Siempre habían sido amigos, pero ahora había una declaración de amor y una supuesta aceptación de por medio.

Phichit sabía que sería difícil romper esa nueva barrera, pero se motivaba a sí mismo asegurándose que nada podía ser peor a volver a lo de antes. Con el paso de los días Yuuri fue aceptando sus abrazos y besos con más familiaridad, pero sabía que aún tenía un largo tramo que recorrer si quería llegar al fondo del corazón del príncipe.

Ese día los dos se encontraban en la recamara de Yuuri, quien estaba sentado en un sillón con vista al balcón, desde donde se veía una parte del lago que pertenecía a los territorios del palacio. Phichit estaba parado detrás de él, conversando sobre trivialidades. Había novedades en su relación, pero eso no evitaba que aún pudieran hablar como siempre lo habían hecho.

Phichit continuó viéndolo por detrás. Por lo corto de su cabello, su nuca y orejas se exponían y Phichit se descubrió con la mirada perdida en esa piel. Era ridículo que, ahora estando en una supuesta relación con el príncipe, no existiera impedimento alguno para incrementar el tacto y roces, y aún así, cada vez que estaba a punto de tocarlo de modo diferente al que siempre lo ha hecho, algo se lo impedía. Era como si el príncipe aún fuera prohibido.

Pero tenía que hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. Yuuri lo había aceptado, quería estar con él. Si no hacía algo para seguirse ganando su corazón, terminaría perdiendo todo lo que había avanzado.

Con esa idea en mente, dio unos pasos hacia delante, dejándose llevar por la dirección que estaba tomando su mano helada y temblorosa. Posó sus dedos en el cuello de Yuuri, haciendo que éste diera un respingo, tanto por el tacto como por lo frío de esos dedos. Phichit no se alejó, como antes habría hecho, sino que se colocó delante de él, profundizando su agarre y pasando sus dedos entre el cabello negro.

Yuuri sintió un ligero escalofrío por el tacto. Phichit lo veía sonriente, como de costumbre, pero había también algo diferente. Se puso de pie, nervioso de que su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del otro al punto de que se rozaban. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con algo de fuerza. Cada vez se hacía más difícil sostenerle la mirada y cada vez estaba más consciente de esos dedos jugando entre su cabello.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo besarte?

Había pensado en robarle el beso, pero detrás de esa sonrisa despreocupada que trataba de transmitir, tenía ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de la emoción. El sonrojo repentino de Yuuri casi lo hace derretirse.

—¿Por qué me pides permiso si ya lo has hecho antes?

—Porque nunca lo hecho de esta manera.

La mano de Phichit se fue a acompañar a la otra y ambas jalaron suavemente hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron. Yuuri pensó que en cualquier instante se separarían, como habían sido hasta ahora sus besos, pero su estómago dio un vuelco cuando los labios de Phichit comenzaron a moverse, abriéndose y cerrándose ligeramente.

El príncipe no quiso verse tan inexperto y movió sus labios de la misma manera, comenzando a crear una serie de movimientos sincronizados, llenos de inseguridad, timidez y nerviosismo. Aún así, Phichit suspiró cuando los manos del otro se elevaron hasta terminar en su pecho, sintiendo por sobre la ropa el temblor de éstas. Tanto él como Yuuri estaban inseguros por su inexperiencia, pero a los dos les alegraba saber que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Llegó el momento en que la confianza comenzó a desplazar al temor cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo sentir bien al otro. Yuuri aumentó la velocidad y presión de sus movimientos, tomando desprevenido a Phichit, quien ya se sentía desfallecer por la iniciativa que estaba tomando el otro.

No había modo en el que se pudiera sentir más feliz. El modo en el que Yuuri buscaba sus labios con gusto era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido siquiera imaginar. Hubiera dejado de besarlo para reír de simple felicidad de no ser porque ese beso era perfecto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, experimentando movimientos y actos en lo que era un beso que iba más allá de los roces y que comenzaba a desesperarlo por querer más de la persona que tenía enfrente. Todo aquello era maravilloso hasta que Yuuri tuvo que retroceder por el peso, chocó su espalda contra la silla en la que estuvo sentado y sufrieron una tremenda caída que llevó a los dos al suelo.

Phichit inmediatamente se recargó en sus manos para no aplastar a Yuuri. Temió que éste le fuera a decir algo negativo, pero escuchó una sonora carcajada que alivió sus temores.

—Me hace feliz saber que no te tengo que ocultar mi poca habilidad para besar —le dijo Yuuri, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Quisiera decir que te puedo enseñar, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo —contestó Phichit, con su clásica voz suave y cálida.

—Está bien. Vamos a aprender juntos.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia arriba listo para darle otro beso a Phichit, cuando de reojo vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¡Me tengo que ir! Hay unos asuntos de los que mi padre quiere que me haga cargo.

Phichit casi estrella su cara contra el suelo cuando Yuuri se puso de pie rápidamente, haciéndolo a un lado.

—¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Yo... te veo al anochecer, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri salió corriendo de su habitación. Mientras caminaba con prisa por los pasillos trababa de relajarse de lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca había besado a alguien de aquella manera, ni siquiera al desconocido que lo estuvo acompañando en el carnaval.

Se detuvo repentinamente, rojo de la cara y con la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese sujeto aún después de dos semanas? No podía evitar suponer que no estaba siendo sincero con Phichit por el simple hecho de estar pensando en otra persona. ¡Pero no era como que quisiera volver a verlo! Sólo que, sin proponérselo, aparecía en su mente de vez en cuando. Lo odiaba por eso.

Retomó el paso y entró a la sala donde se encontraba su padre y alguien más, seguramente alguien importante con quien resolver asuntos de política. Se tranquilizó pensando que, entre más tiempo pasara, la escena del carnaval pasaría a quedar como un mero recuerdo borroso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se juró aquello, todo seguía como siempre. Sueños en donde se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo asaltaban su mente cuando dormía. Se veía a sí mismo con ese extraño personaje, de nuevo en ese ambiente de lo más exótico. Era ridículo cómo unos ojos azules que vagamente recordaba porque estaban algo cubiertos lo hicieran sentir de esa manera.

De alguna manera los días siguieron pasando, habiendo periodos de tiempo en dónde lo olvidaba por completo y otros donde sólo podía pensar en el día y noche. Tenía que arreglar esa situación o terminaría enloqueciendo.

–—¡Yuuri, espera!

Phichit no entendía qué le estaba pasando a Yuuri desde hace varios días, pero últimamente el príncipe lo buscaba más que antes, lo abrazaba más y, para su gusto y sorpresa, lo besaba más de lo que lo hacía desde hace un mes que habían comenzado algo similar a una relación. Aún así, Yuuri no había dado una buena explicación para su cambio de comportamiento con él, y eso lo preocupaba.

—¿No me quieres besar?

—¡Claro que quiero! Es sólo que… siento que hay algo que no me estás contando.

Yuuri se quedó estático. Sí, había algo que no le estaba diciendo a Phichit: había buscado más contacto con él para así poder olvidar lo que le parecía un capricho suyo hacia una persona de la cual ni su nombre sabía. No iba a decirle eso en voz alta, ya bien sabía que era una persona deplorable por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

—Es imaginación tuya, sólo quiero besarte más.

Apenas sintió los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos, Phichit ya no pudo pensar. Siempre era igual, estaba terriblemente enamorado del príncipe y aún le costaba creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en cierta manera. No era un tonto, sabía que Yuuri no lo amaba como él lo hacía, pero éste había aceptado ser conquistado, a darle una oportunidad para demostrar que la felicidad se encontraba a su lado. Cada día se esforzaba porque Yuuri lo aceptara.

Los besos se habían vuelto más expertos conforme los días pasaban, más relajados y más confiados. Hace apenas unos días habían descubierto lo que era jugar con una lengua ajena. Phichit aún sentía sus piernas temblar de tan sólo recordar el ligero y casi imperceptible gemido que Yuuri emitió esa vez. No tuvo que recurrir a su memoria para volver a escucharlo, pues en cuanto su lengua se infiltró en esa cavidad húmeda y sus manos se aferraron a su nuca, escuchó nuevamente ese gemido que se había propuesto hacer cada vez más audible.

—No sabes lo enamorado que estoy de ti —dijo apenas separándose de los labios del príncipe, uniéndose de nuevo al beso.

Yuuri aferró sus manos a la espalda del otro y unió sus cuerpos lo más que pudo. No podía mentir, le encantaba besar a Phichit, y sus motivos para provocarlo eran porque descubrió que, cuando el otro se excitaba, lo trataba menos como el príncipe y más como quien realmente era. Sabía que Phichit se perdía en sus labios y su forma de tocarlo y olvidaba que estaba besando a alguien de la realeza.

Cuando el beso se rompió y los labios de quien era su único amigo se fueron a su cuello, supo que había logrado hacerlo olvidar el título real que había obtenido desde su nacimiento. Se espantó un poco cuando su cuerpo fue depositado con suavidad sobre el césped del jardín que siempre procuraban los dos, pero a la vez una extraña emoción lo invadió. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

—¿Por qué Yuuri? —Su voz sonaba más melosa y rasposa— ¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera?

Su piel se erizó al escuchar esas palabras directamente en su oído, sintiendo cómo la nariz de Phichit lo rozaba, inhalando su aroma. No sabía qué le pasaba a su amigo, pero estaba fascinado por que le hablara de esa manera. Tenía que decírselo, pero los besos que recibía en su mandíbula y en su oreja no lo dejaban siquiera hablar. Aún así, trató de no dejarse llevar, al menos por esta vez, y ser directo.

—Phichit, escúchame. Espera, por favor.

Tuvo que levantar la cabeza su amigo para separarlo. Quedó embelesado por la expresión de reproche y excitación que recibió a cambio. Se descubrió a sí mismo dándose cuenta que esto le estaba gustando, que él le estaba comenzando a gustar más de lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez.

—Cuando me beses, hazlo como lo acabas de hacer, pensando sólo en mi nombre, no en el título con el que casi siempre viene acompañado.

Quedaron en silencio un momento, pero luego Phichit le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Así lo haré.

Yuuri le sonrió y lo atrajo de nuevo. Ambos sonreían y reían por saber que se estaban entendiendo cada vez más, que cada uno conseguía del otro lo que había estado buscando. Genuinamente y sin lugar a dudas, Yuuri estaba convencido de que ésa era la felicidad que había estado buscando. Había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta antes de que lo que más deseaba estaba con la persona que siempre había estado a su lado.

La burbuja de felicidad en la que los dos estaban fue reventada por unos pasos que se escuchaban más y más cerca. Las sonrisas se borraron de sus caras y rápidamente se incorporaron hasta quedar sentados a cierta distancia del otro. Por ahora, nadie debía de suponer que eran algo más que amigos.

—Alteza, el rey solicita su presencia en estos momentos.

– ¿Te mencionó para qué? —Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar molesto por el momento arruinado.

—No, alteza. Pero me pidió que fuera por usted lo más pronto posible.

Yuuri se puso de pie y con la mirada se despidió de Phichit, que parecía también algo decepcionado de que tuviera que irse.

Mientras caminaban, Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro en un intento por tranquilizarse. El sirviente volteó a verlo, mas no le hizo pregunta alguna.

Yuuri fue dirigido a la cámara principal, donde las reuniones importantes y grandes eventos se celebraban. No sabía el motivo por el cuál toda la familia se encontraba presente, pero algo importante debía ser.

—Al fin llegas Yuuri, te estábamos esperando.

—¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que hoy vendría el asesor de economía a presentarse con la familia real?

Yuuri sólo asintió con la cabeza fingiendo que lo recordaba. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente últimamente que a duras penas pensaba en las situaciones del reino. Se reprendió a sí mismo por eso. Trató de recobrar la compostura, sólo tendría que presentarse ante esta persona y medio recordar su rostro y nombre para la siguiente vez que tuviera que verlo en alguna reunión.

Se sorprendió de las ganas que tenía de regresar con Phichit. Algo había sucedido hace unos momentos con él, pero se alegró de estar prácticamente convencido y seguro de que estar con él era la decisión correcta. Había sido un tonto por haberse encaprichado con un desconocido. ¡No necesitaba aferrarse a recuerdos de una noche que nunca debió suceder! Tenía a Phichit ahora y se encargaría de ser feliz junto a él.

Volteó su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a descender. Quería que la presentación acabara pronto para irse de ahí. Por suerte, en eso entraron dos guardias a anunciar la llegada del nuevo asesor del reino.

—El asesor, sus altezas —dijo uno de los guardias que había entrado.

—¡Altezas! Lamento que este mes sólo hayan sabido de mí por cartas, así que déjenme presentarme como es debido.

En el lapso en que Yuuri pasó su mirada de la ventana a la puerta pasaron muchas cosas. Primero vino un mareo que hizo que el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones, todo a causa del timbre de esa voz; seguido a eso vino una debilidad en sus extremidades a causa de ese estilo para hablar despreocupado y confiado, que sólo había escuchado una vez en su vida; por último, lo que lo salvó del desmayo fue el acelere de su corazón en el momento en que sus ojos pudieron posarse al fin en aquel sujeto, que ya estaba enfrente de la reina.

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. Espero ser capaz de demostrar el agradecimiento que les tengo a ustedes por recibir su confianza.

Besó la mano de la reina, la cual no había podido esconder su sonrojo y nerviosismo al recibir ese saludo por parte del joven tan apuesto.

Yuuri no fue consciente de la reacción sorprendida de su madre y su hermana, tampoco de la felicidad y confianza de su padre. Sentía que él estaba separado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso veía todo suceder más lento de lo debido. A duras penas escuchaba y dudaba que estuviera respirando con normalidad.

¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él en ese momento?! Era una broma, una broma pesada y cruel que estaba seguro que no merecía. ¡Al fin había encontrado la manera de quitárselo de la cabeza por medio de su felicidad con Phichit, y ahora resultaba que lo tenía de nuevo en carne y hueso delante suyo!

No había duda de que fuera esa persona que conoció en el carnaval. El cabello plateado, sus modales que rayaban en seducción, su voz alivianada, esos ojos que ahora estaban frente suyo; no había nada que le hiciera dudar quién era la persona que tenía justo de frente y que en ese momento estaba tomando su mano para besarla.

Cuando sintió los labios de él sobre sus dedos, juró que se estaba recreando la escena del carnaval. Sus movimientos eran exactamente los mismos al punto de que casi podía verlo nuevamente con la máscara puesta y escuchar la música proveniente de lejos. Sin embargo, cuando Viktor levantó la mirada, Yuuri regresó a la realidad al ver algo que no estuvo presente la vez que se conocieron.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos cuantos segundos, pero el primero en retirar el contacto fue el nuevo asesor, que se separó y se dirigió al rey para comenzar a conversar alegremente con él. Yuuri se quedó viendo el punto fijo donde había estado Viktor, petrificado por lo que esa mirada le dijo.

"Desinterés" era la definición perfecta para esa mirada que sin problemas se dirigió a otro lado en un instante. El saludo había sido por parte de un asesor a un príncipe, eso fue todo. Yuuri jamás había sentido tanto calor provenir de su cuerpo con intensidad, un calor similar al del fuego que iba de su estómago hacia su garganta. Estaba enfurecido, enfurecido de que Viktor no lo recordara, enfurecido de que esa noche había sido un chiste, enfurecido de que por un mes estuvo obsesionado con él.

Su orgullo como persona y como príncipe se mezclaron y se sintió ofendido como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Esto no se quedaría así.


	6. Complicaciones - parte I

—Viktor… ¡Viktor!

Era inútil, por más que dijera su nombre, el otro no dejaba de seguir recargado sobre una de sus palmas, viendo perdidamente al horizonte con una sonrisa boba y moviendo con una cuchara su café ya frío.

—¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, pedazo de animal!

Una pieza de pan salió volando hasta estrellarse con la cara de Viktor, el cual finalmente reaccionó.

—Yuri, el pan es muy caro. No hagas eso —dijo, sobándose la nariz donde recibió el impacto y poniéndose de pie para recoger el pan tirado.

—¡Entonces a la siguiente te lanzaré la silla! Llevas varios días así. No escuchas cuando te hablo, te tropiezas con todo y no quitas esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. Me das asco.

Viktor, como siempre, fue inmune a los ataques verbales del rubio. Lo conocía desde que era una pequeña masa rosada recién nacida y, desde que Yuri fue capaz de hablar, siempre lo trató groseramente.

—Aún eres un niño. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de las maravillas del amor?

—Espera, espera… ¿Estás actuando como un verdadero idiota porque estás enamorado? —Su carcajada no se hizo esperar— ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Enamorado?!

Yuri casi se cayó de la silla por la risa incontrolada, aunque era claro que reía más por burla y sarcasmo que por algo gracioso.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero… si tan sólo hubieras visto cómo sonreía, cómo le brillaban los ojos, cómo…

No pudo hablar más cuando sus pies se encontraron con una cubeta llena de agua y terminó causando un desastre al mojar sus ropas y el piso cuando cayó estrepitosamente.

—¡Suficiente! Voy a vomitar si te veo un segundo más. Iré a la planta baja, con suerte ya habrá llegado el mensajero que mandamos hace dos días con su informe. ¡Y más te vale que cuando el conde llegue, tú ya estarás en tus cinco sentidos!

La puerta se cerró y sólo se alcanzó a escuchar a Yuri quejándose con frases como "soy el menor, llevo sólo cinco días aquí y ya me tengo que hacer cargo de todo". Viktor sólo se puso de pie y levantó los hombros, restándole importancia a lo que el otro dijo. Se asomó por la ventana y se recargó contra el marco de ésta, viendo la calle.

Soltó otro de sus tantos suspiros que había dado desde hace ya días. ¡Pero es que simplemente no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza! Cuando llegó del carnaval, rememoró todo lo que había vivido ese día, aunque se preocupó cuando hizo lo mismo a la mañana siguiente, y durante la tarde, y dos días después. No sabía qué maldición le habían puesto esos labios que besó, pero estaba condenado a admitir que se había enamorado de él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En qué lugar de esta aburrida ciudad estás? —Pegó con su puño el marco de la ventana, desesperado— ¡Debo encontrarte ya!

Iba a seguir diciendo más cosas, pero logró ver a un hombre corriendo desde el final de la calle, acercándose. La mirada de Viktor se puso repentinamente seria.

—Así que vienes por más.

Se retiró de la ventana y caminó a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa aún húmeda.

Yuri estaba hablando con un señor vestido elegantemente. Tal vez fuera un malhablado e irrespetuoso con Viktor, pero sabía bien cómo tratar a los clientes que llegaban.

La lógica era muy sencilla: entre mejor los tratara, más dinero recibiría. Gente de mucho dinero iba con ellos a invertir en propiedades o mercancía, y a cambio, ellos hacían de intermediarios con los negociadores y compradores. En resumen, ganaban dinero convenciendo a la gente de que no podían hacer negocios sin ayuda de ellos, recibiendo a cambio muy buena paga.

Se despidió de ese cliente, borrando la sonrisa amable de su cara en cuanto el señor salió por la puerta. No estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero todo era con tal de ganar dinero.

Regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a anotar cuentas en un gran libro donde registraba todo. Aún estaba entendiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí y se tardaba más de lo que Viktor lo hacía, pero confiaba en su habilidad para aprender rápido. Jamás se lo diría, pero Viktor era muy bueno haciendo negocios y administrando. Tenía que admitir que para haber empezado robando en las calles, el idiota ese había llegado bastante lejos.

Apenas estaba comenzando a concentrarse cuando la puerta del local abrió nuevamente. Yuri suspiró, pensando que a ese paso no acabaría a tiempo su trabajo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa bien elaborada y aprendida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El hombre se veía nervioso, con la respiración acelerada y el sudor corriendo por su frente. Yuri borró sus sonrisa y se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —La voz de ese sujeto temblaba tanto que casi no podía hablar.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite resolver con él, puede hacerlo conmigo.

Rápidamente, el hombre lo tomó de su ropa y lo acercó a su rostro, hablando aún más alterado.

—Huyó, ¿verdad? ¡Ese hijo de puta escapó y nos dejó a todos en la ruina!

Yuri colocó sus manos sobre las del otro en un intento torpe por zafarse. No tenía miedo de ese loco que lo estaba lastimando, pero no estaba seguro de si era correcto golpearlo o no.

—No he huido a ningún lado, así que cálmate.

Viktor apareció detrás de Yuri. Tenía una mirada seria e inalterable, con el cuerpo tan rígido como el de una estatua.

—Así que al fin de dignas a aparecer. —El hombre empujó a Yuri y lo hizo a un lado, ignorando por completo cómo éste caía al suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Yuri se levantó, estando a punto de golpearlo de no ser porque Viktor lo tomó firmemente de su muñeca para detenerlo.

—Yuri, ve a la entrada y cuida que nadie se acerque. Te prohíbo dejar que alguien entre aquí en lo que atiendo a este cliente.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero calló cuando Viktor lo vio por un segundo. Parecía que no estaba para bromas y lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era obedecerlo. Ya luego le pediría una larga explicación.

Salió y miró a su alrededor. Por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores. Se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta, pues quería escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Sólo se oían murmullos, de los cuales no entendía ni una palabra.

Creyó que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, pero no pasaron mas que unos minutos cuando un ruido lo alarmó. Adentro del establecimiento alguien había gritado de dolor; pero cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era la voz de Viktor, supo que no tenía por qué intervenir.

Sólo pasó un instante más cuando ahora escuchó algo pesado cayendo al suelo, como un mueble. Estuvo a punto de entrar por la puerta, pero ésta fue abierta por el sujeto que había entrado, quien ahora salía corriendo totalmente alarmado y alterado. Yuri bajó la vista y vio gotas de sangre haciendo un camino detrás del hombre, el cual se perdió de vista al entrar en un callejón mientras sostenía una de sus manos totalmente ensangrentada.

Yuri entró al local y se encontró su escritorio volcado y todos sus papeles regados en el piso. Viktor estaba cerca de ahí, limpiando un cuchillo. Al lado suyo estaba la pared con una mancha de sangre y la marca de que algo filoso se clavó ahí.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —dijo Yuri recogiendo molesto los papeles del suelo. Ahora tendría que empezar su trabajo de nuevo.

—Nada que te deba preocupar. —La voz de Viktor sonaba más tranquila, pero aún así estaba serio.

—¡Oh, no! A mí no me vienes con secretos.

Yuri se levantó y empujó a Viktor hasta estamparlo contra la pared al lado de la mancha de sangre. El otro no se inmutó por la acción.

—Escapé de Albova para tener una mejor vida aquí como le prometí al abuelo. Así que, si vamos a tener que relacionarnos con la mafia, ladrones o más gente del bajo mundo, me gustaría que me lo fueras diciendo. No me importa tu vida, pero ahora que me dejaste estar en ella, por lo menos quiero saber en qué estoy metido.

El silencio reinó por un rato, tiempo en el que Yuri no aflojó su agarre ni un momento. Viktor lo contemplaba y se dio cuenta de que no estaba lidiando con ningún niño como hace años. Yuri había crecido y tenía que comenzar a ser más franco con él.

—No era mi intención terminar en esto, pero hay negocios que se deben hacer para que llegues a lo más alto si no tienes un apellido o una fama que te respalde.

—Creí que habías dejado esa vida.

—Y lo hice. Créeme, esto no es nada. He logrado que hasta ahora ninguna vida se pierda.

Yuri soltó el agarre y se puso a limpiar el desorden que había. Tenía mil preguntas qué hacerle a Viktor, pero le preocupaba que alguien entrara al negocio y viera ese desastre.

No hablaron en ese tiempo, cada uno hacía sus cosas. Para cuando acabaron, parecía que nada extraño había sucedido.

Justo cuando Yuri estaba regresando a sentarse en su escritorio, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Maldijo internamente todo lo que se le ocurrió. Ya había desperdiciado su mañana y no había hecho absolutamente nada de su trabajo ya acumulado.

Vio a un hombre rubio entrar. Era bastante alto, de ojos verdes. Iba elegantemente vestido y no parecía ser de ese reino.

Antes de que Yuri pudiera decir algo, el otro hombre sonrió y caminó directo a Viktor, que también se emocionó al verlo.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas en este lugar abandonado por la civilización. Te dije que vinieras a trabajar conmigo en cuanto llegaste a la ciudad, pero nunca me haces caso.

—Chris, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Supongo que debe ser algo importante para que vengas a este "lugar abandonado por la civilización".

—Vengo a hacerte una oferta y, esta vez, no tendrás modo de decir que no.

El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo a Viktor y lo tomó del mentón, usando un tono más seductor en su anterior frase. Se detuvo cuando escuchó una expresión de asco proveniente de un escritorio cerca de ahí. Volteó y vio a Yuri fingiendo no haber hecho ninguna expresión mientras regresaba a trabajar.

—¿Y esta niña?

—¿Niña? —Yuri estuvo a punto de ir a buscar el cuchillo que Viktor había acabado de limpiar.

—Es mi ayudante, Chris. Es de toda mi confianza, así que puedes hablar enfrente de él. —Viktor trató de intervenir antes de que un homicidio sucediera.

—No preguntaré, aunque me extraña de ti el que tengas un ayudante. —Dejó de ver a Yuri para volver con Viktor. —Como decía, sabes bien que soy una persona muy ocupada. Como dueño del banco, tengo mil clientes que atender y contar más dinero del que soy capaz.

—El punto es…

—Que me hicieron la oferta de ser el asesor económico del rey. Desafortunadamente, no puedo hacer a un lado mi propio banco para un trabajo como ése, pero nadie puede decirle que no al rey cuando necesita algo.

—Y yo tengo algo que ver aquí porque… —Viktor bostezó en señal de que estaba aburrido.

—Seré directo. Te recomendé para ser el asesor del rey.

Por primera vez, Viktor se quedó sin palabras. Sólo atinó a ver a su amigo mientras que éste sonreía de satisfacción al haber dejado al otro mudo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—¿Asesor del rey?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Con el rey? ¿En el palacio?

Chris tuvo que darle una ligera cachetada a Viktor para que reaccionara.

—¡Acepto! ¡Definitivamente acepto!

—Recuerda que tendrás que dejar tu actual trabajo. Las demandas del palacio son muy grandes y vas a tener que…

—¿Dejarlo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás dejaría este negocio que tanto me costó crear!

—Viktor, ni siquiera tú vas a poder con ambas cosas.

—No, pero para eso esta Yuri.

Yuri intentó salir corriendo, pero Viktor lo atrapó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Chris, tengo que arreglar unas cosas primero. Le enseñaré a Yuri todo lo que necesita saber para manejar este negocio sin que yo tenga que estar tan seguido aquí. ¡Pero dile al rey que se prepare! Porque en un mes el palacio entero conocerá mi nombre.


	7. Complicaciones - parte II

—Eso no pensaste de mí bailando conmigo en el carnaval, Viktor.

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que el otro no lo escuchó. Dudó por unos momentos en decirle la verdad nuevamente, esta vez más convencido, pero sentía que no era el momento. Estaba molesto por lo que había escuchado, en especial por quién se lo había dicho. Aunque lo llevara al borde de la desesperación, esperaría el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad.

Se retiró herido pero decidido, sin ver por última vez al joven asesor que caminaba tratando de dominar al perro ahora a su cuidado.

Era cierto que Viktor no había escuchado la última frase dicha por el príncipe, pero no sólo porque el animal no lo dejaba en paz, sino porque no quería saber nada de ese príncipe. No era que tuviera algo contra él en particular, sino con cualquiera de la realeza.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía calmarse. Él sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el palacio llegaría a tener arranques de coraje como el que tuvo hace unos momentos. Sobrestimó su capacidad para aguantar a los de sangre azul.

Estuvo el resto de la tarde tratando de controlar no sólo a la fiera en su interior, sino a la que en esos momentos él y una sirvienta estaban intentando bañar.

—Disculpe que me entrometa señor, ¿en verdad quiere quedarse con este perro? Es algo… —No pudo terminar de hablar, pues agua cayó en su rostro cuando el perro dio un brinco dentro de la bañera.

—Indomable, lo sé. ¿Pero sabes algo? Así me agrada más. Eso quiere decir que, a pesar de que ha sufrido hambre y frío, aún tiene ganas de seguir viviendo. Bien, creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Uno sabe cuando ha perdido la batalla.

El perro pareció entender su victoria y brincó fuera de la bañera, sacudiéndose con desesperación para quitarse el exceso de agua. La sirvienta dio un grito ligero y se tapó con sus manos para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero no hubo necesidad.

Abrió los ojos y enfrente de ella tenía a Viktor cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sentía que se iba a desmayar por tener a un hombre así de atractivo tan cerca de ella.

—¿Estás bien? Estás algo roja de la cara. —Viktor era conciente del efecto que causaba en las mujeres (y varios hombres) y a veces se divertía con eso.

—S–sí. Muchas gracias.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la joven, quien estuvo de rodillas desde que comenzaron a bañar al perro. Ella se sentía desfallecer, pero le aceptó el gesto.

—Eres una niña muy tímida.

—Lo siento. Llevo sólo unas semanas en el palacio y aún me estoy acostumbrando. Todo es tan diferente, en especial ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? —Dejó a un lado su galantería para hacer una expresión de genuina curiosidad.

—Ya sean los de la realeza o los de la nobleza, todos ustedes tienen un porte elegante. Están por encima de todos y lo saben bien. Eso los hace verse como dioses. —La sirvienta bajó la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, demostrado su inexperiencia en el palacio.

—¿Y yo tengo esa elegancia?

—¡Por supuesto! No sé cuál sea su título, pero debe descender de una familia muy importante, como todos aquí.

—Ya veo. —Viktor dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del baño, por donde salió corriendo el perro ya algo más seco— Creo que ya acabamos por hoy. Puedes retirarte.

La chica sintió que había dicho algo que no debía, pero no podía estar segura de qué. Se despidió con una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Viktor comenzó a quitarse su ropa, la cual estaba mojada y sucia. Iba a vestirse nuevamente, pero se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo devolviéndole la mirada, una mirada que denotaba molestia tratando de ser contenida.

 _«¿Por qué pensaste que ibas a poder ocultarlo?»_ , pensó, viendo con detalles sus rasgos faciales. _«¿Por qué tuve que tener la misma cara que él?»_

Se dio media vuelta, intentando controlarse para no dar un golpe a esa mirada en el espejo. Definitivamente fue un iluso cuando pensó que estar rodeado de sangre azul no lo afectaría en absoluto. Esa sirvienta y todos en el palacio podían ver con claridad que esa sangre azul que tanto repudiaba corría también por sus venas.

Esa fue su primera noche en el palacio que no pudo dormir nada bien. Pero no fue el único que pasó mala noche. En el caso del príncipe, ya era su segunda, todo por el mismo motivo de la vez anterior: tenía que hablar con Phichit.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo lo que no era, pero lo que lo hacía querer frenarse y no decir nada era que sabía muy bien que si hablaba con Phichit, las cosas no podrían regresar a ser lo que alguna vez fueron. Su amistad ya se había visto alterada debido a la relación que habían comenzado a tener, pero si decidía ya no tener esa relación que estaba destinada al fracaso, su amistad ya no sólo se iba a alterar, sino a fracturar.

Aún así, decidió que no podía pasar ni un día más. Se sentía culpable y sabía que si hería a su amigo sería menos que el daño que el que le causaría si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

Eso se estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente. Se lo repetía cada vez que se aseguraba que en ese momento hablaría con Phichit, pero ya llevaba una hora sentado al lado de él en el jardín de siempre y aún no le decía palabra alguna sobre ese tema.

—¿Ya decidiste el vestuario que usarás para el banquete de hoy? —Phichit se veía más sonriente de lo usual ese día, lo cual no ayudaba al plan de Yuuri de hablar con él.

—Aún no, pero supongo que alguno de los sirvientes se puede encargar de eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo quería darme una idea de cómo te verías. Dicen que será una gran celebración.

—Dicen eso de cada banquete que se prepara, y eso sucede al menos dos veces al mes.

—Déjalos, de algo tienen que hablar para no aburrirse. A mí tampoco me gustan esas celebraciones tan falsas, pero si estoy al lado tuyo sé que todo será mucho mejor.

Le dolía mucho tener que decírselo. No sabía de qué modo hablar con Phichit y que éste no quedara con el corazón destrozado, pero no era momento de arrepentirse.

—Phichit. Tengo algo que decirte. —La garganta le dolía.

—Déjame adivinar, no quieres ir al banquete. Podemos intentar fugarnos si quieres, sólo hay que cuidar que trecientos invitados no se den cuenta que el príncipe no está. Será divertido.

No sólo su garganta dolía. Era ridículo expresarlo así, pero sentía que las palabras que se formulaban en su mente también dolían. No era ese mes de "relación" que tuvieron lo que lo hacía sentirse así de mal, eran los años de amistad que al parecer no fueron suficientes para que se enamorara de su mejor amigo.

—No es eso. —La voz salió como un delgado hilo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste dormido en uno de los banquetes? Cuando despertaste no cabías en la vergüenza y no pude evitar soltarme a reír enfrente de todos.

—Lo recuerdo, pero… —Algo raro comenzaba a suceder.

—Y también está la vez que te pusieron a bailar con la hija del conde y la pisaste. A veces eres tan torpe Yuuri, pero siempre me haces reír por eso.

 _«¿Acaso me está ignorando? ¿Sabe de qué es lo que le quiero hablar?»_

—No estoy bromeando Phichit, ¡necesito hablar contigo! —Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que imaginó, pero estaba desesperado.

—Pues yo no, Yuuri.

El príncipe percibió el tiempo detenerse. Estuvo seguro de que eso sucedió cuando el rostro lastimado de Phichit le devolvió la mirada. Ambos sabían muy bien de qué iban a hablar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Yuuri entendió que su amigo no era ningún ingenuo, que estaba tan conciente como él de que todo había terminado antes de que alguno dijera algo.

—Phichit, espera.

—Me tengo que ir. Te veré en unas horas.

Yuuri estiró la mano lo más pronto que pudo para tomar la del otro, pero Phichit fue muy rápido al ponerse de pie e irse. No pasó ni un instante cuando Yuuri quedó solo, únicamente acompañado de la suave brisa y del sonido de las hojas moverse. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido en calma, pero en esos instantes se encontraba como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Había imaginado el escenario donde hablaba con Phichit de sus sentimientos, de sus intentos por mantener la amistad intacta, pero nunca se imaginó un escenario donde las cosas quedaron supuestamente claras sin siquiera discutirse.

No recordó bien cómo fue que se puso de pie ni cuanto tiempo pasó. Todo lo que sucedió después de su intento fallido de aclarar las cosas fue una serie de recuerdos borrosos en donde sentía que su cuerpo era una concha vacía y su mente un mar de confusiones.

En pocas palabras, se sentía terrible, tanto que dudaba de llevar a cabo su plan para recordarle a Viktor quién era él. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. Si Viktor iba a rechazarlo a pesar de que lo recordaba, que así fuera. Ya estaba cansado de tener que fingir quién era, tanto con él como con Phichit.

El banquete comenzó sin contratiempos y todo parecía bastante normal. Todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, con ropa que no usarían dos veces para así demostrar cuánto dinero y estatus tenían. Había tanta comida que era obvio que la mayoría sería desperdiciada, pero la imagen de abundancia se lograría mantener. Lo más detestable de todo era la música monótona que tanto odiaba Yuuri, que le hacía recordar que todos debían moverse igual y comportarse de la misma forma.

El banquete ya llevaba cierto tiempo y no había rastro de Phichit. Yuuri se encogió más en su asiento, una mezcla entre tristeza y querer pasar desapercibido por todos.

En eso, proveniente de una de las entradas de la sala, se escucharon una serie de exclamaciones y habladurías en voz alta. Viktor acababa de hacer acto de presencia y nadie podía despegar los ojos de él.

De por sí era alguien apuesto, pero ahora todos los hombres del lugar quedaban en segundo plano. Su vestimenta tan elegante, acompañada del porte galante que siempre tenía, lo hacía ver como algún príncipe de una tierra lejana. Las damas que no lo conocían probablemente pensaban aquello y pronto Viktor quedó rodeado por mujeres jóvenes y grandes. Yuuri veía todo aquello con molestia.

—¿A dónde vas, hermano? —le dijo su hermana, sentada al lado de él.

—Le dije a la hija de una duquesa que bailaría con ella.

—Pero si tú lo que menos haces es bailar. Siempre te terminamos obligando mi madre o yo.

—Mejor acabo con eso pronto antes de que la duquesa me vuelva a insistir que baile con su hija, ¿no crees? Además, hoy tengo unas extrañas ganas de bailar.

Su hermana iba a decirle algo, pero al final lo dejó ir. Su hermano no parecía contento, era más bien como si estuviera molesto por algo pero eso lo hiciera sentirse vivo y motivado. Quiso preguntarle, pero su hermano siempre fue alguien demasiado reservado y prefirió no entrometerse.

Yuuri caminó entre la gente, la cual buscaba tener una conversación con él o simplemente hacían una reverencia para ser notados. Ignoró de la forma más educada que pudo a todos hasta que llegó con la joven que estaba buscando.

No le atraía en lo más mínimo. No era que no fuera bonita y refinada, pero Yuuri jamás sintió interés por alguien que hiciera tan bien su papel de persona noble. La joven se sonrojó al verlo e hizo una reverencia. Era obvio que la niña sólo era la marioneta de su madre, que tenía la esperanza, como muchas otras, de que su hija se pudiera convertir un día en reina al casarse con la realeza.

—¿Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? —Se inclinó levemente y extendió su mano.

La chica parecía estar viviendo el sueño de su vida, eso se notaba en su fría y temblorosa mano. Yuuri no se sentía mal de estarla utilizando, ella y todas las jóvenes del salón soñaban con una fantasía que nunca iba a suceder, pero el dinero y el estatus social les hizo creer que sí.

Un círculo alrededor de la pareja se estaba formando. Era inédito que el príncipe fuera a bailar por cuenta propia con alguien. Otras parejas seguían su baile, pero era claro que las miradas iban dirigidas a ellos dos. Quien fue más conciente de eso fue Viktor, que con sorpresa vio cómo las mujeres que lo rodeaban ahora veían al príncipe.

Tenía que admitirlo, el príncipe tenía un modo muy elegante de moverse. A pesar de que la joven era hermosa y su vestido estaba ataviado de adornos, quien más sobresalía era él, que extrañamente no tenía su típica apariencia nerviosa o cansada de la vida. Todos sabían que el príncipe era apuesto, pero en esos momentos parecía derrochar esa cualidad.

Bien pudo haber pasado por alto el extraño evento, pero por un simple segundo, que quizá fue mera casualidad, el peliplata vio cómo el príncipe lo veía fijamente a él por sobre el hombro de la joven. Era una mirada retadora, que parecía decirle que apreciara cómo todas las miradas ahora iban hacia él.

Sonrió de lado. El príncipe era bastante ingenuo si creía que podía competir contra él por la atención del público. Se acercó a una dama cerca e hizo lo mismo que el príncipe.

La guió no muy lejos de donde la otra pareja estaba y pronto la estaba guiando de manera delicada al ritmo de la pieza. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que el príncipe lo veía, pues a pesar de que cada quién tenía a su pareja de baile, sus miradas iban dirigidas al otro.

La gente presente no sabía a cuál de los dos mirar. Era un evento novedoso que nunca habían presenciado en algún banquete como aquél. Nadie sabía quién era ese joven alto que parecía tener todo el porte de la realeza, y por otro lado, nadie había sido conciente de que el príncipe pudiera bailar de esa manera, no pareciéndose en nada a la persona que conocían desde siempre.

La pieza llegó a su fin e, igual que en el carnaval, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Nuevamente, Yuuri no pudo con la atención recibida, pero decidió retirarse de un modo diferente. Volvió a besar la mano de su acompañante, que ya no estaba fría, sino que estaba cálida, producto del baile de hace unos instantes. Yuuri dio media vuelta y caminó fuera de la sala. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que Viktor iría tras él. Simplemente no iba a resistir la mirada penetrante que mantuvieron toda la pieza.

Justo como imaginó, cuando ya llevaba avanzado un trecho fuera de la sala, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él. Fingió no escucharlos y siguió caminando, adentrándose en el jardín que era casi como su segundo hogar.

Dio media vuelta y trató de mantener fría su expresión, aunque su corazón latiera rápidamente. Viktor lo veía con la misma intensidad que hace unos momentos en el banquete y, hasta donde recordaba, era la misma mirada que le dedicó en el carnaval. Era la mirada de curiosidad, de aprehensión y de encantamiento por lo que tenía delante de él.

Yuuri no se movió y Viktor tampoco. El orgullo de alguno de los dos tendría que ceder primero, pero el príncipe se negó rotundamente a que fuera el suyo. Tenía el aspecto de alguien con un secreto a punto de ser revelado y eso fue lo que al final hizo que Viktor fuera el que se encaminara.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente y la oscuridad ya no era un obstáculo para verlo mejor, Yuuri también percibió molestia en su mirada. Ya había sido suficiente de juegos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende, su alteza? —Era obvio que la cordialidad con la que hablaba era sólo porque podía terminar preso si no lo hacía, puesto que su tono de voz era demandante.

Yuuri dio un paso más cerca, haciendo que pudieran percibir la respiración aún acelerada del otro. Quería que Viktor adivinara por su cuenta.

—Quieres ir a bailar conmigo.

Viktor sintió que esa frase ya había sido usada. Más aún, que él en algún momento le dijo a alguien esa frase que no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación de algo obvio. Pero era imposible, eso sólo se lo había dicho a alguien una vez.

—No puede ser. —Su cabeza estaba en un mar de neblina. Nada era claro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque en lugar de tener puesta una máscara tengo puesto un título de príncipe?

Viktor se separó lentamente, pero Yuuri lo tomó del brazo. Notó cómo su mano temblaba, pero trató de hacer firme el agarre.

—Ese día me viste y decidiste estar al lado mío porque te sentiste atraído por mí. Te negaste a dejarme solo y usaste toda la galantería de la que fuiste capaz hasta que me llevaste a bailar. Por si no te bastó mi agradecimiento besando tu mejilla, me diste un beso en los labios, como si buscaras tenerme sólo para ti.

Viktor se quedó callado y se zafó bruscamente del agarre. El príncipe pensó que saldría corriendo de ahí, pero sólo se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada. No lo entendía, creyó que la revelación sólo lo tomaría por sorpresa, pero el otro se veía más perturbado de lo que esperaba.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Dejaré que aclares tu mente de lo que sea que estás pensando, pero no creas que esto quedará así.

No quería irse y dejarlo, de verdad no quería, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Él también tenía que pensar en todos los eventos de ese día.

Yuuri caminó fuera del jardín, sin darse cuenta que no fue el único que salió de ahí. Phichit caminó por el lado opuesto, dejándose llevar por sus pasos, pues su mente había decidido bloquearse para evitar sentir el dolor que tarde o temprano lo iba a invadir.

—Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Yuuri.


	8. No olvides tu origen - parte I

No estaba seguro de qué era más insoportable, si el frío que indicaba que el invierno estaba cerca o el hedor insoportable de las calles. Ya poco le importaba el peso de las ropas limpias que estaba cargando, pues sus manos estaban tan entumidas que ya no sentía nada. La temperatura fría y el peso que cargaba era demasiado para alguien de cinco años, pero era eso o no comer ese día.

Deseoso de tener que salir del tumulto de gente, apuró el paso, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse cuando una joven se paró delante de él, se inclinó hasta quedar al nivel del niño y tomó las ropas que éste cargaba.

—Yo llevaré esto.

—¡Es mío, Mila! ¡Me van a pagar por eso! —gritó el niño mientras brincaba y trataba de alcanzar las ropas que la joven ahora sostenía en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No pienso quitarte tu dinero, Viktor. ¡Vengo a decirte que ya nació! —En su rostro apareció una sonrisa— Es una niña.

Viktor abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y sonrió ligeramente. Era la única noticia interesante que esperaba recibir esos días.

—¿Es niña? ¿En dónde está?

—En el sótano. No queríamos que los gritos de tu madre molestaran a los clientes.

Viktor no quiso escuchar más y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Intentaba empujar a la gente a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo no lograra hacer mucho, pero quería llegar pronto y conocer a la bebé.

Entró por la parte trasera del edificio donde vivía, pues tenía prohibido entrar por delante. Nadie quería ver a un niño en ese lugar, aunque lo cierto es que había varios como él ahí.

Volteó a su alrededor en el patio casi desierto, pues ya estaba comenzando a nevar. Aún era otoño, pero en ese país del norte la nieve caía gran parte del año. Cuando encontró la puerta del sótano entreabierta, emprendió el paso nuevamente.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a varias mujeres. Su madre yacía en una especie de cama improvisada en el suelo. Viktor no se sorprendió al ver telas llenas de sangre que las mujeres estaban recogiendo, no era el primer nacimiento que presenciaba, aunque sí era el primero que veía donde el bebé estuviera vivo.

Caminó algo más lento hasta llegar con su madre. Ella aún era joven, de tan sólo 19 años, pero el hecho de haber tenido dos hijos, ser pobre y, más aún, ser prostituta, la hacía parecer como alguien mucho mayor.

—¿Es ella, mamá? —dijo el niño poniéndose de rodillas al lado de ella y señalando el bulto de cobijas en sus brazos.

—Sí. —Movió un poco las telas y se vio el rostro de una bebé que no tenía ni una hora de haber nacido.

Viktor se acercó más y la vio fijamente. Puso cara de extrañeza mientras estiraba su pequeña mano para tocar el poco cabello oscuro de la cabeza de la recién nacida. Estuvo apunto de tocarla, pero su madre le dio un ligero manotazo para evitarlo. No se lo tomó a mal, su madre no era afectuosa.

—No se parece a mí. —Eso era lo que lo tenía con tanta curiosidad.

—Claro que no, niño —dijo una de las mujeres que estaba ahí. —Yo digo que es hija del banquero. Ese semental es padre de la mitad de los niños de aquí.

Las mujeres rieron y Viktor bajó la mirada. No entendía muy bien qué causaba risa, pero le entristeció ver que la bebé no se parecía a él. En realidad, nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera su madre, se parecía a él.

Esa curiosidad por saber a quién se parecía lo tuvo martillando su cabeza otros tres años más. Mientras más crecía, más era evidente la diferencia que había entre él con el resto. Su cabello era de un color de lo más extraño y sus ojos, aunque eran azules como muchos de los de ahí, se lograban diferenciar de los demás.

Más de una vez le preguntó a su madre quién era su padre, pero con los años aprendió a no hacer eso. De por sí ella nunca lo trataba con cariño, menos aún cuando hacía esa pregunta.

Su vida consistía en desaparecer del prostíbulo en el día para trabajar y en la noche cuidar a su hermana, pues era cuando menos tiempo tenía su madre de hacerse cargo de ella. Viktor era conciente de que su madre se dedicaba a tener sexo con hombres que ella no quería. Para él, eso siempre fue lo normal, pues desde que tenía memoria ése era su mundo, pero también entendía que por el trabajo de su madre él y su hermana eran tratados con desprecio en las calles.

Ese día era un buen ejemplo de eso, pues en esos momentos se encontraba peleando con el dueño del local por quien había trabajado ese día.

—¡Me dijo que me iba a pagar!

—Por la porquería de trabajo que hiciste no te mereces ni una explicación mía.

—¡Pero a otros sí les dio el dinero! —dijo mientras intentaba que su hermana no se soltara de su mano, pues parecía que quería salir a la callea a jugar.

—¿Para qué quieres dinero tú? ¿No te bastó con el que le di a tu madre ayer por el pobre trabajo que hizo? Esa mujer está tan enferma que me sorprende que aún se deje follar.

Viktor apretó los dientes, pensando qué decir para que el hombre le pagara. No le importaba lo que dijeran de su madre, pero quería el dinero a como fuera lugar.

Iba a decir algo más cuando su hermana se soltó de su agarre. A sus tres años la niña era demasiado intranquila y traviesa. Viktor la vio salir del local y, frustrado, corrió tras ella después de conformarse con escupir en los zapatos del señor.

Afuera en las calles había mucho escándalo debido a una festividad. Estaban en una zona un poco más adinerada que el resto, por lo que la gente estaba más acostumbrada a no trabajar ciertos días y divertirse. Viktor soltó un quejido de frustración al no ver a la niña por ningún lado.

Caminó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si su hermana se perdía, su madre lo iba a golpear. Por suerte y para su alivio, la niña estaba corriendo alegremente no muy lejos de ahí.

Su alivio se transformó en terror cuando vio una carroza avanzando en la calle. El terror era porque la carroza y su hermana se dirigían al mismo punto, pero ni el carrocero ni ella lo sabían.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando agarró la mano de su hermana, el caballo ya se había asustado de tenerlos repentinamente de frente. El carrocero tardó en controlarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, ya todos habían volteado a ver el escándalo que se había originado.

Viktor abrazaba a su hermana, que lloraba asustada mientras se aferraba a él. El carrocero bajó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos, con el látigo en su mano, dispuesto a golpearlos por casi haber causado un accidente. El niño sólo atinó a encogerse y cubrir más a su hermana, pero cuando esperó el golpe del látigo, éste nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y vio cómo otro hombre detenía con su mano el brazo alzado del carrocero. Viktor nunca había visto a alguien tan bien arreglado y elegante.

—Ya déjalos, no pasó nada. Son sólo niños.

—Mi señor, pudieron resultar heridos.

—Pero estamos bien, como puedes verlo. Eso sí, nuestra alteza se llevó un buen susto, ¿verdad, Iván?

El hombre carismático volteó hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a alguien que bajaba de la carroza. La gente soltó exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver quién aparecía.

—¡Es el príncipe! —alcanzó a decir alguien después de la impresión.

En ese momento Viktor olvidó por completo el accidente, a su hermana, o incluso el dinero que no había recibido ese día. Estaba ante algo que, estaba seguro, era un juego de su mente. Supo que no era una alucinación cuando el joven que terminó de salir del vehículo se quedó tieso como una piedra al verlo. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada totalmente incrédulos.

El joven que había detenido el latigazo dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que el príncipe. Por un momento su sonrisa se borró, pero sólo fue un instante, pues luego soltó una carcajada como si acabara de ver lo más entretenido de su vida.

—¡No puedo creerlo! En serio, de verdad, esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida. ¡Pero si es igual a ti cuando tenías esa edad, Iván!

El silencio reinó el lugar. Ese joven amigo del príncipe parecía ser el único que se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaron.

Viktor seguía sin poder pensar con claridad. El cabello, los ojos, las facciones; todo era idéntico a él. Toda su vida esperó ver en su madre o en su hermana algún rasgo con el cual identificarse, pero ahora estaba ante alguien que, no sólo tenía un rasgo en común, sino todos y cada uno de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

El primero en separar el contacto visual fue el príncipe, que retornó a una expresión de indiferencia y caminó de nuevo a la carroza.

—¡Espera! No te vayas sin mí.

Su amigo estuvo a punto de correr tras él, pero frenó su paso y dio media vuelta hacia los dos niños. Volvió a reírse y a negar con la cabeza, con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. Viktor se encogió y volvió a cubrir a su hermana cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca.

—Parece ser que eres el resultado de lo mejor y lo peor de este mundo — le dijo mientras le lanzó monedas a sus pies—. Mala suerte, niño. Te tocó la cara del padre pero la pobreza de la madre.

Viktor se quedó callado mientras el joven se subía al vehículo. El carrocero volvió a su puesto y comenzó el avance. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en una de las calles. La gente seguía donde estaba, viéndolo a él y comenzando a murmurar entre ellos, pero se disiparon rápidamente cuando los guardias aparecieron para ahuyentarlos.

Los dos niños se quedaron solos. El mayor tomó las monedas del piso y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sucio.

En todo el camino de regreso, por más que su hermana le hablaba, no le hizo caso; pensaba en muchas cosas, pero a la vez nada le parecía claro. Su cabeza quería comenzarle a doler de lo fruncido que había mantenido el ceño desde que salieron de esa plaza.

Cuando llegó al prostíbulo, ya era casi de noche. Le pareció extraño que hubiera tanto silencio en la parte trasera. Se encaminó con lentitud y dio un brinco por el susto cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteó con brusquedad, aunque se calmó cuando vio a Mila enfrente de él.

Algo andaba mal, lo supo cuando vio restos de lágrimas ya secas en las mejillas de la joven.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, aunque la voz le temblaba.

—Viktor —sollozó antes de retomar las palabras—, tu madre murió esta tarde.

Sabía que eso iba a suceder aunque nadie se lo había dicho. Era lo que siempre pasaba en ese lugar desde que recordaba. Hombres enfermos llegaban y, con tal de recibir una paga, las mujeres se acostaban con ellos a pesar de las consecuencias. Su madre lo hizo y cayó enferma, con fiebre y temblores que la comenzaron a dejar inválida para seguir con su oficio. Ya había visto varias veces eso y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Un día, esas mujeres ya no estaban y nunca más volvían, pues sus cadáveres terminaban en el río a donde eran lanzadas para evitar el olor a podredumbre.

Mila pareció querer darle un abrazo a los niños, pero cuando la dueña del prostíbulo apareció, se separó y bajó la mirada.

—Ya escuchaste, niño. Tu madre ya no está. Dame a tu hermana y lárgate de aquí.

Viktor apretó con fuerza la mano de la pequeña, quien no entendía bien lo que sucedía y sólo atinaba a aferrarse a su ropa y su mano.

—Señora, por favor. No deje a Viktor en las calles. —Mila lloraba nuevamente mientras se colocaba entre Viktor y la dueña.

—Y qué, ¿vas a mantenerlo tú? Eres cara Mila, pero no tanto como para darle de comer a ese niño que no sirve de nada. La niña se queda, a esa en unos años ya la podremos usar.

La señora empujó a la joven y jaló del brazo de la pequeña. Viktor golpeó el brazo de la señora, haciendo que ésta se quejara, pero no fue suficiente para detener su insistencia de separarlos hasta que lo logró. La niña comenzó a patalear y a llorar con desesperación cuando fue alzada. Mila agarró a Viktor antes de que éste pudiera regresar a golpear.

–Viktor, no.

El chico se sacudía con fuerza, pero la joven lo tenía bien sujeto y dispuesta a no soltarlo. Vio con desesperación cómo la señora se llevaba a su hermana. El llanto de ella se escuchó aún cuando la oscuridad ya había tragado sus cuerpos. Una puerta se escuchó cerrarse y todo sonido desapareció, al igual que sus ganas de querer zafarse del agarre.

—Perdón, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Mila lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Viktor siempre pensó que ella era una persona demasiado pura y amable para la clase de lugar en donde nació, creció y ahora trabajaba. Ni siquiera él, que era el que había perdido a su madre, estaba llorando.

—Supongo que tendré que irme ya —lo dijo secamente, pero por dentro sintió que algo no lo dejaba respirar bien. Le faltaba el aire.

—Viktor, hagas lo que hagas, tienes que sobrevivir. Prométeme que un día volveremos a vernos.

Mila se separó y metió su mano entre su ropa. Sacó las dos monedas que tenía y se las dio. Viktor sabía que conseguir dinero sería ahora casi imposible, por lo que no dudó ni un poco en tomarla en sus manos. No le dijo a Mila que él tenía más dinero que ése en uno de sus bolsillos, pues ahora necesitaba de todo el dinero que pudiera.

Cuando llegaron los dos a la puerta trasera, la joven le dio una suave caricia en su cabello, la única que había recibido en sus ocho años de vida.

—Cuidaré a tu hermana. Ella estará bien.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir sin emoción alguna en su voz.

No encontró sentido en hacer más grande la molestia y alargar más el momento. No volteó a ver el edificio donde había estado toda su infancia, no lo iba a extrañar en lo absoluto.

Caminó hasta alejarse bastante de ahí. Le dolían los pies y su cabeza. Tenía que pensar qué haría a partir de ese momento, pero tantas cosas habían sucedido ese día que no podía poner sus ideas en orden.

Se metió en un callejón y se dejó caer al piso, recargándose contra una pared. Tenía tanta hambre que sentía que sus intestinos se adherían entre ellos al estar tan vacíos. Lo único que lo mantenía despierto en ese momento era la ira.

Vio al lado suyo una botella vacía de cristal. Estaba llena de tierra y mugre. No supo si era el hambre lo que no lo dejaba pensar tan cuerdamente, pero en ese momento toda su molestia la dirigía hacia ese recipiente vacío. Lo tomó con su mano y lo lanzó tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la otra pared enfrente de él.

Los cristales salieron disparados en todas direcciones y sólo atinó a taparse con los brazos la cara. Un quejido proveniente de la oscuridad del callejón lo alarmó.

Un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus cuarenta años salió de la penumbra. Parecía que decía algo, pero no era muy comprensible. Su cabeza se dejaba caer, como si su cuello no pudiera sostenerlo bien y se sostenía de la pared, ya que era obvio que podría caer con facilidad si no fuera así. Su otra mano se encargaba de sostener firmemente una botella similar a la que Viktor había lanzado, y aunque estaba igual de sucia que la otra, no estaba vacía.

—Deberías dejar dormir a la gente.

A Viktor le sorprendió que alguien tan ebrio pudiera decir palabras coherentes. Había visto muchos de ellos a lo largo de su vida, tanto en el prostíbulo como en las calles. Siempre los ignoró, pues sólo le parecían personas que no servían para nada y que terminaban dormidas donde fuera. Pensó en ponerse de pie e irse, pero el recordar que no tenía a dónde ir lo hizo quedarse donde estaba.

—Y tú deberías de cuidar dónde dejas tu basura, anciano.

El hombre soltó una risotada y se dejó caer torpemente al lado de él. Viktor arrugó la nariz por el terrible hedor que el hombre desprendía, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Sabía y temía que él podría terminar igual si la vida seguía tratándolo tan mal.

—Déjame adivinar, a ti también te corrió tu esposa, ¿verdad?

Viktor rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación.

—Soy un niño, no tengo esposa.

—Eres muy gruñón, por eso tu esposa te sacó de la casa, seguramente.

Viktor sólo soltó un quejido de exasperación y cubrió su cara con las manos. Lo último que le faltaba en su día era un borracho que decía incoherencias. Aunque sabía que podía ser mucho peor, al menos ese hombre parecía que no pensaba hacerle daño.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró.

—Yo también, ¿por qué crees que bebo? —le dijo levantando la botella medio vacía que aún sostenía en su mano antes de llevársela a los labios y dar un sorbo.

—Eso no es comida —dijo desviando la mirada, como si tuviera la esperanza de encontrar comida de verdad en ese callejón.

—No, pero me ayuda a olvidar que tengo hambre. —El hombre se dejó caer y terminó acostado al lado de Viktor, que ni se inmutó— Y a que mi esposa me dejó.

Viktor agradeció que el hombre cayera dormido y ya no tuviera que aguantar su plática. Lo único que le importaba era tener que encontrar comida, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que amaneciera.

Pensó en qué otra cosa podía agradecer dentro de su mala suerte. Además de que el hombre ya se había quedado dormido, podía agradecer que estaban en verano y no tenía posibilidad de congelarse, pero tenía que pensar qué hacer antes de que las temperaturas descendieran o moriría helado bajo una tumba de nieve.

Se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos. Lo último que quería en ese momento era pensar, no importaba en qué. Trató de ignorar lo mejor que pudo sus pensamientos y lo que su cuerpo sentía, ya vería al día siguiente cómo comenzar su nueva vida.


	9. No olvides tu origen - parte II

Viktor tragó saliva, sabiendo que inevitablemente saldría herido. Era imposible que pudiera vencer a ese sujeto que le quería arrebatar la carne que robó hace unos momentos. No había comido en lo absoluto desde hace días y se sentía tan débil que veía borroso. Tenía que proteger con su vida lo que sería su único alimento por algún tiempo, pero a la vez sabía que eso sería imposible. Era evidente lo que pasaría.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti.

Viktor alcanzó a ver cómo una pierna se acercaba a su cara, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que iba a ser pateado, fue muy tarde. Sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su mejilla y un zumbido se apoderó de sus sentidos. Si ya veía borroso, ahora lo hacía más. Ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando el paquete fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía un terrible dolor en la cabeza. Trató de incorporase, pero le llevó cierto tiempo recuperar el equilibro. No era la primera vez que un ladrón le robaba a él, quien también le había robado a alguien más. Era la ley que aprendió a acatar en ese año que llevaba ya sin techo en dónde vivir.

Caminó por las calles ya desiertas sin importarle encontrarse con algún vagabundo pues, además de que él era uno, ya no tenía nada que le pudieran robar como hace unas horas.

Se metió en otro callejón y se adentró a lo más profundo de éste. Dio unos pocos pasos más, casi arrastrándose, y se recargó contra la pared para dejarse caer. El frío se colaba por su ropa, pero en esos momentos era más el dolor de cabeza lo que lo estaba molestando.

Un bulto al lado suyo comenzó a toser fuertemente antes de hablar. Apenas y volteó a verlo, no haciéndole mucho caso.

—¿Tienes comida?

—No. Alguien me la arrebató antes de que llegara.

—Quiero comida.

—¡Y yo quiero quitarme este dolor en la cabeza!

Iba a seguir replicando, pero la fuerte tos del otro no lo dejó hablar. Volteó y alcanzó a distinguir un rostro entre el bulto hecho con restos de ropa y cobijas. La luz de la luna era suficiente para que pudiera ver las manchas oscuras de sangre que aumentaban entre más tos tenía el hombre.

Viktor recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez el día en que su madre murió. Pensó que sólo era un borracho que al día siguiente no volvería a ver, pero al no tener a dónde ir, no saber qué hacer en las calles y siendo ese sujeto el único que al parecer no le quería hacer daño, comenzó a vivir a su lado en ese callejón.

Era un hombre soportable, al menos cuando no bebía tanto. Viktor no sabía más allá de que alguna vez fue un general importante, o al menos así se presentaba, y que el alcohol lo dejó sin trabajo y sin esposa. Nunca le interesó saber algo más de él, sólo quería aprender cómo sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, un año ya había pasado de eso.

No estaba seguro de si fue la bebida lo que lo enfermó o fue que el gastado cuerpo ya no pudo soportar el terrible invierno del que acababan de sobrevivir, pero poco a poco ese hombre había perdido el poco peso que le quedaba y tosía tanto que se había quedado casi sin voz. Ya llevaba varios días sin salir de esa capa de telas.

Retiró la vista de él y cerró los ojos. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que su cabeza no doliera tanto. Quizá era el hambre que tenía o que de algún modo el frío viento de la noche lo adormeció involuntariamente, pero al final logró quedarse dormido, siendo esa tos incontrolable y el llamado lastimero al nombre de una mujer lo último que escuchó.

Para cuando despertó, el dolor casi había desaparecido, pero lograba sentir con sus dedos una hinchazón en su mejilla. Se levantó como pudo y pensó a dónde podría ir a buscar algo de alimento.

—Iré a buscar comida otra vez.

Viktor no se extrañó de no escuchar respuesta, pero sí de no escuchar esa molesta tos que ya lo tenía cansado. Detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Movió con su pie el cuerpo y logró percibir que estaba bastante tieso, lo que no era muy común en alguien dormido. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y levantó las cobijas, las cuales liberaron un olor nauseabundo que le hizo taparse la nariz con las manos. No era de extrañarse, de por sí personas de su clase nunca olían bien, pero el que ese hombre hubiera estado atrapado por días allá abajo hizo que ningún olor pudiera escapar hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, ignoró el asunto del olor cuando se dio cuenta del color grisáceo que el hombre tenía. Sus ojos amarillentos estaban abiertos y perdidos. Viktor entendió que el viejo había muerto en la noche.

Se quedó viendo el cuerpo un rato. No le tenía ni el más mínimo aprecio a ese hombre, pero de algún modo u otro se había vuelto su única compañía y la única persona que no le hacía daño. Eso valía algo, pensó.

Aún así, colocó el cuerpo hacia arriba y comenzó a hurgar entre las ropas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pudiera servir más a él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Viktor se quedó tan tieso como el cadáver a sus pies. Volteó la cara y vio de reojo a un guardia que recién iniciaba su jornada. No había motivo por el cual un hombre de esa clase pudiera estar interesado en un niño sucio y abandonado, pero sí en el muerto que yacía a los pies de ese niño.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, sin quitar su mirada desafiante. Había logrado vislumbrar unas monedas en las ropas del otro vagabundo y quería agarrarlas, sólo que ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor. Vio sus manos y se dio cuenta que se habían manchado de las últimas gotas de sangre que el hombre había tosido. A cualquier niño de buena familia no lo juzgarían de asesino, pero seguramente a él sí, todo con tal de quitar a otro vagabundo de las calles.

—Ven acá.

—¿Para que me lleven a la cárcel? —No sabía si sería peor o no comparado a cómo vivía, pero si ni los pobres querían ir a la cárcel, debía ser por algo.

—No juegues con mi temperamento, niño. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

—¡Yo no maté a nadie! —Intentó caminar hacia atrás, pero no tenía hacia dónde moverse y tropezó con el cuerpo inmóvil del vagabundo, sintiendo con su mano una de esas botellas vacías que el hombre siempre dejaba tiradas.

—Ustedes son capaces de matar por una moneda, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Viktor latía rápidamente. Todo ese tiempo se había salvado de cualquier autoridad y ahora resultaba que por una equivocación terminaría sentenciado. Eso lo encolerizó.

Gritó y lanzó la botella vacía tan fuerte como su débil cuerpo fue capaz. Quizá era la energía producto de su enojo y frustración, pero el cristal chocó con fuerza en el rostro del policía, que cayó al suelo. La tranquilidad que sintió por un instante cambió a terror cuando sangre comenzó a salir en grandes cantidades del punto donde golpeó el cristal ya roto.

Se levantó y se alejó lo más que pudo del cuerpo, sin poder retirar la vista del pequeño charco de sangre. Su capacidad de pensar regresó y sólo atinó a decirse a sí mismo que tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Salió del callejón, corriendo como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. Se decía una y otra vez que no pudo haber matado al hombre, que quizá sólo fue una herida que lo desmayó. Estuvo tentado a regresar y cerciorarse, pero sólo se estaría arriesgando a que esta vez lo atraparan por algo que sí hizo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus temerosos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó al puerto. Miraba paranoico hacia todas direcciones, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Tenía que calmarse y quitarse las manchas de sangre de sus manos, las que comenzaron toda la confusión.

Metió sus manos en el agua salada y talló con desesperación, aún volteando a su alrededor y sin ser capaz de regular su respiración. Ni siquiera los pescadores cerca de él lo notaban, pero Viktor sentía los ojos de todos sobre él preguntándole dónde estaba el guardia con el que se había encontrado.

Sacó sus manos del agua, ya limpias. El verlas sin restos de nada sospechoso lo hizo calmarse un poco, por lo que se alejó de la orilla y se recargó contra una pared de las pescaderías de ahí. Se sentía tan cansado y hambriento que ni intentó robar algo.

La gente pasaba cerca de él, pero ni una moneda le daban. Era en esos momentos que se preguntaba por qué estaba vivo. Si no lo estuviera, nada cambiaría. Nadie lo necesitaba y sólo se encontraba ahí tumbado, muerto de hambre y sed. ¿Entonces por que seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no moría aún?

Molesto tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, como si eso pudiera servir de algo. Vio hasta dónde llegó, cayó al suelo y rebotó un poco antes de terminar frente a los pies de unas personas. Las hubiera ignorado, pero fue difícil.

Dos hombres, vestidos con armadura muy brillante y un par de lanzas en sus manos rodeaban a una mujer de poca estatura, con el cabello rubio tapándole ligeramente sus ojos verdes. Se veía muy asustada, sosteniendo con cuidado una canasta con alimento. Viktor no tuvo que pensar mucho para entender que esos hombres buscaban persuadirla para que se acostara con ellos, haciendo uso del estatuto de guardias de la familia real para lograr lo que querían. Chasqueó la lengua en disconformidad, siempre odio que alguien se aprovechara de su posición para hacer lo que quisiera.

Iba a ignorarlos, pero un diálogo lo obligó a escuchar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

—Nadie le dice que no a un guardia del príncipe. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa, campesina?

La mujer dio un ligero grito cuando uno de ellos la tomó de la mano y la jaloneó hacia él. Ella se veía asustada, pero a la vez sus ojos eran severos y agresivos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó desesperada cuando el guardia la tomó del abdomen para rodearla.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —dijo el guardia mientras pasaba la mano por el abdomen de ella—. Parece ser que llegamos tarde. Alguien más ya preñó a esta pequeña puta.

Los guardias comenzaron a reír y, contrario a lo que podría pensarse, siguieron sin soltarla.

—Como si eso importara. Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de tener un bastardo con una puta. Ya hay muchos de esos.

Viktor sintió que algo en su interior cobraba vida, algo que aumentaba su ira con cada segundo que pasaba. En lugar de la cara del guardia, en su cabeza apareció la imagen ya borrosa que quedaba de alguien que hace un año vio por accidente en la calle. Era como él en todo sentido, pero con riqueza y estatus. La cara del príncipe apareció en su mente, enfrente de una versión joven y llena de vida de su madre. No lo sabía con seguridad, pero estaba casi seguro de que al príncipe poco le importó haber hecho lo que ese guardia hacía en esos momentos. Usó el nombre de su familia y de su dinero para aprovecharse de alguien y luego no hacerse cargo de lo que resultó de eso, un resultado que en esos momentos caminaba fervientemente hacia los dos guardias.

Corrió y, usando el impulso, empujó a uno de los guardias, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

—Tú no te metas, niño. —El otro guardia lo tomó de la ropa, dispuesto a lanzarlo lejos, pero Viktor vio que con sus pies alcanzaba a patearlo en la entrepierna y así hizo.

Cayó al suelo, pero aprovechó estar ahí para jalar con su mano la bota del guardia, que resbaló y terminó igualmente en el suelo. Viktor se paró rápidamente y, tomando la lanza que el guardia tiró, la encajó en su mano, haciendo que éste gritara de un dolor terrible.

La gente se alarmó y Viktor se quedó asustado viendo lo que había hecho, recordando que en un callejón lejos de ahí había alguien tirado en un charco de sangre, probablemente muerto a causa de él. Tuvo miedo de sí mismo, de saber hasta dónde podía llegar por defenderse, de saber en qué se estaba convirtiendo.

Se hubiera quedado pasmado en su lugar, pero una pequeña maño tomó la suya y lo jaló para empezar a correr. Era la mujer a la que habían estado molestando.

Casi se sentía volar por lo rápido que iba ella, o quizá era que él iba muy lento. La poca energía que había sacado de algún lugar desconocido ya se había desvanecido y pronto él también lo haría. Lo último que vio es que ya no estaban en el puerto.

La mujer volteó al sentir un peso que la hizo frenar. Su mano seguía sujetando la del niño, pero éste yacía en el suelo, desmayado.

Viktor aún alcanzaba a escuchar, aunque no veía ni sentía nada. Escuchó que alguien le decía que despertara, pero quería decirle a la mujer que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y que lo que más quería era dormir y ya no sentir hambre y sed.

—¡Papá, qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Ven, ayúdame!

Quiso preguntar a quién le gritaban, pero perdió completamente la conciencia después de ser cubierto por los brazos cálidos de aquella extraña.


	10. No olvides tu origen - parte III

Pensó que quizá ya había muerto, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo. Pero no podía ser, estaba seguro de que los muertos no podían tener hambre, y en esos momentos él la tenía.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo. Le costaba pensar con rapidez, así que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación y no en la calle, también que no estaba en el suelo, sino en una cama.

—Anna, el niño ya despertó.

Vio a su derecha y se encontró con un hombre de unos sesenta años sentado cerca de él. Nunca lo había visto y eso lo alarmó. Se levantó de la cama, pero apenas tocó el suelo con sus pies, cayó. No tenía nada de fuerzas.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Por la puerta entró rápidamente la mujer que había visto en el puerto. Ésta lo tomó de los hombros para volver a colocarlo sobre la cama. Tomó de una mesa cercana un plato con una sopa caliente y se la extendió a Viktor que, con una reacción de lo más instintiva, vio la sopa y luego a la mujer con desconfianza, sumiéndose más en la cama con precaución. Ella rió ante la reacción.

—Es comida, es para ti.

Viktor siguió sin decir palabra. Extendió las manos lentamente hasta tomarlo con sus manos. Ella soltó el plato para mostrar que no se lo iba a quitar. Cuando fue totalmente suyo, Viktor lo acercó a sí y, con desesperación, comenzó a comer. Varias veces tosió por la velocidad con la que comía, pero eso no lo detenía. Ya no recordaba el sabor de la comida y tampoco la sensación de placer que daba.

—Respira, sino te vas a atragantar.

La sopa desapareció en un instante. Viktor sólo estiró los brazos con el plato vacío hacia la mujer. Ella parecía muy divertida con las acciones del niño, pues reía con cada cosa que hacía.

—Entiendo, voy por más.

No supo cuánto comió, pero no se detuvo hasta que sintió que ya no cabía nada más en su estómago. Cuando terminó, dejó el plato sobre la cama y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era que a su cuerpo no le faltara absolutamente nada. Volvió a caer dormido después de sentir una suave caricia sobre su cabello.

Al abrir los ojos ya era de noche. Toda la habitación estaba oscura, pero se veía por la rendija de la puerta que había una luz proveniente de afuera. Se puso de pie, notando que ya no le faltaba energía. Cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó a dos personas hablando, lo que lo hizo esperar y escuchar.

—No, Anna.

—Papá, es obvio que no tiene a dónde ir.

—Él y muchos otros que viven en la calle. No puedes ir por ahí recogiendo niños. Además, tú ya estás esperando al tuyo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debiste haberlo visto. Parecía un pequeño caballero tratando de protegerme. Me recordó tanto a Andrei. En estos momentos tendría la edad de este niño…

Sonaba a que iba a decir algo más, pero un sollozo interrumpió la frase. Viktor no alcanzaba a ver, pero era obvio que la mujer estaba llorando.

—Hija, sé que ha sido duro para ti, pero este niño no puede suplantar al que perdiste.

—Aún así, algo puedo hacer por él y…

—No me quedaré.

Ambos adultos voltearon hacia la puerta por donde Viktor había aparecido.

—¿A dónde irás? —La mujer tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—A donde sea. Yo puedo solo.

La mujer, desesperada, volteó a ver a su padre con una mirada determinada. Su padre suspiró. Cuando su hija ponía esa mirada se volvía la persona más terca del mundo.

—Oye, niño. Necesitaré a alguien que me ayude a transportar la mercancía que vendemos. Mi hija trabaja bordando ropa en una tienda y yo le ayudo a venderla a clientes que no viven en esta zona. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. No te pagaré por tu trabajo con dinero, pero tendrás comida y dónde dormir.

Viktor se le quedó viendo extrañado. Nunca nadie había sido considerado con él de alguna forma. Iba a decir que no, por simple desconfianza, pero cuando vio a la mujer, ésta le sonrió de una forma tan dulce que desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

—Supongo que de esto a morir de hambre…

—¡Perfecto! Deja me presento. Mi nombre es Anna y él es mi padre Nikolai. Sólo somos nosotros dos, pero pronto vendrá alguien más a unírsenos— dijo lo último colocando su mano sobre el vientre, que mostraba un ligera protuberancia.

Desde ese día Viktor vivió con ellos y poco a poco fue conociendo el carácter de los dos, que eran bastante diferentes en muchos puntos.

Anna, a pesar de que era una adulta, muchas veces se comportaba como una niña, lo que le daba la apariencia de tener de menor edad de la que realmente tenía. Era alegre, reía fácilmente y era muy curiosa. Viktor a veces sentía que el niño en esa casa esa ella, pero extrañamente no le fastidiaba su forma de ser.

Nikolai, por otro lado, era un hombre ya mayor. Casi no sonreía y tenía poca paciencia, pero era un hombre muy aferrado a las tradiciones y a la buena moral. Nunca hacía algo que saliera de la ley y hablaba bien de las personas que eran honestas. Veía a Viktor como un niño sin educación y dispuesto a robar y lastimar a otros por conseguir lo que quería. Eso esa cierto, pero también era cierto que Viktor no había vuelto a robar, pues ya no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Al inicio le costó mucho adaptarse a vivir con alguien. Nikolai le decía que no tenía modales, pero Anna tenía toda la paciencia del mundo con él, diciendo que con muestras de cariño el niño cambiaría. Viktor era demasiado huraño y se alejaba cuando Anna intentaba acariciarlo, abrazarlo o, contra su voluntad, darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella nunca se lo tomó a mal y siempre reía por sus reacciones. Viktor fingía limpiarse su mejilla con fuerza cuando recibía un beso y volteaba a verla molesto, pero Anna sabía que apenas se diera la vuelta, él pondría su palma contra la mejilla, como si intentara guardar la sensación lo más posible.

Los meses pasaron y Viktor fue acostumbrándose a convivir con personas. Anna terminó quedándose en la casa todos los días, pues su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y ella suponía que en sólo unas semanas estaría alimentando al bebé que con tantas ansias esperaba.

Uno de esos tantos días rutinarios estaba cayendo una tormenta. Nikolai se había quedado en la tienda, pero Viktor, por estar empaquetando ropa, se quedó en la casa con Anna.

Los dos estaban en silencio mientras movían ropa de un lado a otro, pero Anna decidió conversar cuando vio en el brazo de Viktor una cicatriz ya vieja que siempre le había llamado la atención.

—¿Cómo te pasó eso? —preguntó, señalando la marca.

Viktor volteó a ver hacia donde ella señalaba.

—La primera vez que traté de robar comida me atrapó el dueño. Intenté zafarme, pero él tenía un cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el pescado y trató de herirme. Al final logré soltarme, pero alcanzó a hacerme una cortada en el brazo.

Parecía ser que Anna quería preguntar más cosas, pero dudaba de hacerlo. Viktor se desesperó un poco por la indecisión.

—Si vas a preguntar algo más, hazlo ahora. —Aunque ya aceptaba más sus muestras de afecto, seguía hablándole fríamente. No quería sentir algo por ella y hacerse débil por eso.

—Bueno, si tengo tu permiso, supongo que no hay problema —dijo con un tono infantil mientras se sentaba en una silla y acariciaba su ya pronunciado vientre.

—¿Dónde naciste?

—Mi madre era una prostituta y nací donde trabajaba y vivía. —Vio cómo Anna bajó la mirada, entristecida— No me veas así, tú empezaste a preguntar.

—¿Entonces no sabes quién es tu papá?

Viktor se quedó estático, a medio camino de meter la ropa en el paquete que tenía delante, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo.

—No, no lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Pues yo creo que no.

—Algo me dice que sí —dijo divertida por la discusión inmadura que tenían.

—Algo me dice que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas. —Viktor la encaró molesto, pero no le hizo nada.

Anna ignoró la cara de molestia del niño y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la ventana por donde se veía la fuerte lluvia caer.

—Eres hijo del príncipe Iván —dijo sin la menor delicadeza, aún viendo por la ventana.

—¿Príncipe? —Viktor sintió que su corazón se detuvo. ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Todo era un mar de preguntas.

—Sí, el príncipe, pequeño sordo. —Comenzó a acercarse a él— Lo conocí una vez que visité el castillo y créeme que jamás olvidaré sus rasgos. Su hermoso cabello liso brillaba de tal manera que se veía plateado. —Mientras hablaba, iba recorriendo los rasgos de Viktor con su mano— Su piel era blanca, pero rosada y llena de vida. Pero lo que más me encantó fueron sus ojos, pues el cielo se veía sucio comparado a ese azul tan llamativo detrás de sus pestañas plateadas.

Viktor se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, retirando la mano de Anna con brusquedad. Ya no quería escuchar más.

—Tú tienes un origen muy particular y difícil de ocultar, Viktor.

—Hasta donde yo sé, a mi madre la llamaban puta, porque eso era. Mis raíces vienen de un prostíbulo, de una mujer que vivió del sexo y que de eso murió.

—Sí, y eso no debes olvidarlo por ningún motivo, pero tampoco debes olvidar tu otra mitad. Esa mitad nació en un castillo, hijo de la más poderosa sangre, la cual corre por tus venas también. Eres hijo del príncipe Iván, y eso nunca deberás olvidarlo.

Viktor iba a decir algo más para refutar lo que Anna le decía, pero el hecho de que le hablaba con voz temblorosa y que poco a poco su espalda se encorvaba lo hizo preocuparse.

—¿Anna? —Dio un brinco cuando ella se aferró a la mesa con una mano y con la otra tomaba su vientre con fuerza.

—Ya viene. —Alcanzó a decir en un jadeo.

Fue lo último que Viktor escuchó. Ya le había advertido Nikolai qué hacer en caso de que el bebé fuera a nacer y él no estuviera presente. Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, aunque la lluvia lo empapó apenas abandonó el techo. Se resbalaba por el piso húmedo, pero aún así apuró el paso hasta llegar a otra de las casas.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza, esperando que la lluvia y los relámpagos dejaran escuchar. Pasaron segundos que a Viktor le parecieron mucho más tiempo, pues nadie abría. Nuevamente tocó con más fuerza. Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer se asomó molesta, pero cambió su expresión cuando vio a Viktor.

—¡Viktor! ¿Qué sucede?

—Olga, el bebé ya viene.

Olga era una partera que, aunque vieja, había traído -y aún lo hacía- a todos los bebés que vivían en esa zona. Nikolai le había dicho que la buscara apenas Anna le dijera que el bebé iba a nacer.

De algún modo u otro Viktor logró llevar a la mujer entre la lluvia. Cuando entraron, Anna estaba sentada, sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza mientras que manchas de sangre se veían entre su vestido.

—Viktor, trae todas las toallas que encuentres y llena un balde con agua, el más grande que tengas. Yo llevaré a Anna a su habitación.

Mientras recolectaba las toallas y llenaba el balde, Viktor se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban fuertemente. Tenía que calmarse, pero los gritos de Anna en la habitación contigua no ayudaban. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Trataba de tomar las toallas, pero sus manos heladas temblaban tanto que algunas se cayeron. Tomó el balde ya con el agua, pero Anna dio un grito tan grande que se asustó y toda el agua cayó al suelo.

Estaba asustado. Nikolai le había dicho hace unas semanas que los partos de Anna eran muy complicados. Ella era una mujer muy débil y solía traer hijos al mundo igual de frágiles. Su primer hijo había nacido muerto, el segundo vivió, pero murió de enfermedad a los siete años. En ese parto, aunque no perdieron al niño, casi perdieron a la madre. Anna no debía volver a embarazarse, pero pasó y justo unas semanas después su esposo murió en la guerra. El nuevo bebé era lo único que le quedaría a Anna de su familia original, y ahora la pregunta era cuál de los dos vivirían tomando en cuenta sus antecedentes.

Viktor sintió que no podía tomar aire para respirar y al final tuvo que admitirlo. Estaba aterrado de que Anna muriera, de que ya no volviera a ver su sonrisa traviesa, que sus caricias en su cabello desaparecieran, que ya no la escuchara cantar mientras cocinaba. Tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que lo había querido en el mundo.

De algún modo logró llevar lo que la partera le pedía. Se sintió desmayar cuando vio toda la sangre provenir de Anna, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y una expresión de que estaba sufriendo terriblemente. Anna lo vio y extendió su temblorosa mano. El niño entendió al instante.

Se colocó al lado de ella y tomó su mano, la cual era apretada con fuerza cada vez que una contracción aparecía. A pesar del dolor por la presión, Viktor no la soltó.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, pero el bebé no nacía. No supo en qué momento comenzó a hacerlo, pero le decía una y otra vez a Anna que no se rindiera, aunque ella se veía cada vez más débil, al punto de que ya no podía gritar por el dolor. La partera igualmente le decía que continuara, que ya casi iba a acabar.

Cuando el llanto del bebé se escuchó, Viktor sintió la mano de Anna perder toda su fuerza, lo cual le hizo sujetarla y sacudirla. No quería siquiera pensar que en el momento en que ella cerrara los ojos fuera a ser la última vez que lo hiciera.

—Anna… —habló la partera suavemente pero con firmeza— Acabas de traer al mundo a un lindo varón.

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido medicina, abrió los fatigados ojos y extendió los brazos. Su sonrisa era temblorosa, pero aún así logró iluminar su rostro sudado y exhausto. Tomó al niño entre las cobijas e inmediatamente lo acercó a su pecho para alimentarlo. Ése fue el momento en que Viktor vio al bebé por primera vez. Era una masa de color rosa, aún con los ojos cerrados. De entre las cobijas sólo se veía su rostro y algo de cabello que simulaba más a una bolita de pelusa rubia sobre su cabeza.

—Mira Viktor, es tu nuevo hermano —dijo apenas en un susurro— Saluda a Yuri.

Recordó cuando su hermana nació. Una escena tan similar como diferente. Su madre lo veía con indiferencia, negándole siquiera a tocar a su hija, una bebé a la cual tampoco veía con afecto aunque no la negara. En cambio, Anna parecía obligarse a seguir viva sólo por estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su nuevo hijo y… también por él. Un calor lo invadió desde dentro, algo que jamás había sentido y que lo llenó al punto de que lo hizo llorar. Pero no era un llanto de tristeza o impotencia, sino un llanto producido por un desborde de felicidad.

—Hola, Yuri —dijo antes de romperse a llorar abrazando a Anna con desesperación. —Tuve mucho miedo, Anna.

No se atrevió a decir que tuvo miedo de que ella muriera, pero entendió a lo que se refería. Estaba tan agotada que ya no podía hablar, pero con su brazo libre acarició el cabello de Viktor, como siempre lo hizo.

A partir de ese día Viktor cambió por completo. Nunca había mostrado abiertamente sus emociones, pero ahora lo hacía todo el tiempo. Si estaba feliz, lo estaba de verdad; si algo lo molestaba, no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba. Aunque aún tendía a ignorar a Nikolai, a Anna la obedecía en todo y, por supuesto, se convirtió en guardián del pequeño bebé, en especial cuando éste comenzó a caminar.

Viktor descubrió que el tiempo era algo que pasaba muy rápido cuando vivías feliz. Poco quedaba ya de ese niño desconfiado y vulgar en el cuerpo de ahora un joven de trece años, que poco a poco iba dejando su apariencia infantil para irse convirtiendo en, lo que Anna llamaba, todo un caballero.

Parecía que el destino buscaba hacerle una mala jugada a Viktor, pues cada día era más evidente que él no provenía de una familia cualquiera. Las personas hablaban cuando lo veían pasar. Todos sabían que no era hijo de Anna, y ésta siempre ponía una sonrisa ladina y llena de secreto cuando las señoras comenzaron a preguntar por Viktor.

—Vitya… —Así lo llamaba desde que Yuri nació— Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, debo admitir que ya no eres un pequeño niño. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero todas las mujeres en la plaza me buscan para que te presente a sus hijas.

—Algo sé de eso —dijo bajando la mirada apenado. Nunca había recibido tanta atención por parte del sector femenino de la población y aún no sabía qué hacer con eso.

—Así que tomé una decisión. En el próximo festival en la ciudad no cuidarás de Yuri como siempre has hecho. Te enseñaré el arte de bailar y llevarás a una linda niña de la mano al ritmo de la música.

Al inicio se negó rotundamente y salió corriendo, pero Anna parecía haber estado contando los días para enseñarle. Al final pudo más la terquedad de Anna que la de Viktor, como siempre.

Ni en sus más extraños sueños Viktor se vio a sí mismo bailando tomado de la mano de alguien, menos aún de Anna, pero era tal la emoción de la mujer que poco a poco comenzó a tomarle aprecio a la actividad. Eso sí, descubrió que cuando bailaba con alguna joven de su edad, veía que éstas no disfrutaban verdaderamente de bailar como la mamá de Yuri lo hacía. Entendió que había pocas personas en el mundo que bailaran verdaderamente; él y Anna eran de esas personas, pero Yuri era un buen ejemplo de alguien que jamás en su vida bailaría ni por accidente. Anna decía que eso lo heredó de Nikolai.

Otros tres años más vinieron. Tres años en los que Viktor se convirtió en el más alto de la casa, en los que Yuri demostró que sacó toda la personalidad explosiva de su madre, en los que Nikolai marcó la diferencia entre su amor por su adorado nieto y ligera tolerancia hacia Viktor; y, por último, tres años en los que el cuerpo de Anna demostró que seguramente su padre viviría más que ella.

Viktor no pensaba admitirlo jamás y volteaba la mirada cada vez que podía, pero la constante tos de Anna le traía un recuerdo desagradable y hasta asqueroso de hace ocho años. Un hombre alcoholizado tirado bajo telas rotas que impedían que su olor ácido y desagradable escapara, delirante de fiebre llamando por última vez a su esposa y pidiendo comida con desesperación.

Se recordaba una y otra vez que Anna sólo tenía en común con ese hombre esa incontrolable tos. Yuri le preguntaba qué le pasaba a su madre, pero Viktor siempre decía que sólo era una tos que se pasaría pronto, aunque por las noches despertaba bañado en sudor al soñar esa escena de la infancia en donde levantaba esas telas raídas y mugrientas para develar el cuerpo sin vida, no del vagabundo, sino el de Anna, con sus ojos abiertos sin brillo y su piel grisácea y tiesa.

—Viktor, ¿estás bien? Tienes unas ojeras muy grandes.

Conciente de su encanto como hombre, que con los años sólo había aumentado, Viktor aprendió a hacer uso de aquello para satisfacer su gusto por las mujeres, que con la edad también fue aumentando. Nunca se aprovechó de alguna, pues podía imaginar los ojos castigadores de Anna si eso llegaba a suceder, pero gustaba de coquetear con ellas y darles el gusto de fingir un romance que evidentemente nunca iba a ser.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Es sólo que no he dormido bien.

—Debe ser por ese pequeño hermano tuyo. Mis padres no estarán esta noche. Estás invitado a descansar en mi casa si quieres y… —Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus manos— Pasar un buen rato también.

Viktor sólo le siguió el juego. Sabía que esas mujeres hablaban más de lo que realmente hacían.

—Entonces quizá y sí debería ir un rato en la noche —le contestó mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Al parecer ella sí se veía más dispuesta que otras a cumplir lo que sugerían.

Comenzó a besarla lentamente. No sentía amor por ella, pero su cuerpo le pedía satisfacer necesidades típicas de su edad. Sin embargo, un empujón fuerte lo hizo separarse. Volteó molesto, dispuesto a golpear a quien lo había interrumpido de aquella manera, pero sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y encontrarse a un niño de seis años que lo veía con la mirada que tanto temía de Anna.

—¿Éste es tu hermanito? —dijo la joven mientras intentaba tocar la cabecita rubia, que se apartó con brusquedad.

—Yuri, no seas así. —Quería reír a carcajadas, pero trató de controlarse. Yuri era muy celoso con él y con su mamá— Ya sé que se me hizo tarde para cenar, pero Karina sabe cómo quitarme el tiempo. —Mientras hablaba, tomó el mentón de la joven, que río tímidamente.

Desde hace un año había comenzado a ser mucho más independiente y pasar más tiempo en la calle. Al inicio temía que el niño que alguna vez fue se apoderara de él nuevamente, y por ello tenía miedo de estar solo en la ciudad sin el recordatorio de que las calles eran un lugar de pobreza, suciedad y muerte. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a perder su miedo y a disfrutar de la libertad que la independencia le daba, tanto que a veces olvidaba los supuestos horarios que Nikolai le imponía para regresar con ellos.

Iba a seguir bromeando con la joven, pero la mirada de Yuri lo detuvo. Sí tenía una mirada de molestia, pero había algo más. Había miedo en los ojos verdes del niño.

—¿Qué le pasó a Anna? —No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era eso lo que tenía a Yuri así.

—No puede levantarse de la cama y abuelo está preocupado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de su acompañante. Tomó a Yuri de la mano y corrió hacia la casa. Todo el jugueteo y entretenimiento de hace un momento había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituido por pánico.

Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras con desesperación. Al entrar por la puerta, descubrió que el escenario que describió Yuri era mucho más ligero de lo que realmente sucedía. O quizá era que ver a su madre en la cama fue lo último que Yuri vio antes de buscarlo, ya no siendo espectador del momento en que el pecho de la mujer y parte de las sábanas estaban bañadas en sangre fresca. Sospechando eso, tomó a Yuri del brazo para que no entrara y le tapó lo ojos antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Yuri gritaba que le abrieran, pero Viktor sólo caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. Nikolai se levantó y dejó sobre una mesa restos de tela cubiertos en sangre, caminó sin dirigirle una palabra a Viktor y salió a consolar a su amado nieto, quien lloraba angustiado.

Anna no parecía conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrada únicamente en no ahogarse con aquel líquido rojo que borboteaba cada vez que tosía. Viktor tomó sus manos congeladas y se arrodilló al lado de la cama sin poder desprender su mirada del evento frente a él.

—Yuri… ¿dónde…? —Su voz era tan rasposa y débil que casi no se distinguía lo que decía.

—Está con tu papá. —Descubrió que su voz también era rasposa, pero por otros motivos.

—Que no me vea… no así… —Sus ojos se abrieron con gran preocupación, pero Viktor la tomó de su mejilla para calmarla.

—No dejé que te viera. Estará bien, Anna. —No sabía si ella era la que temblaba o era él, pero buscó que su voz sonara segura— Tu hijo siempre estará bien, no importa lo que suceda.

Anna cerró los ojos y tosió nuevamente. Viktor iba a soltarla para agarrar más tela y limpiarla, pero ella hizo uso de su casi inexistente fuerza para detener su mano. Él la vio con intriga, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No vale la pena… —dijo en lo que fue un intento de sonrisa, que sólo quedó en una mueca extraña, pero que Viktor logró interpretar.

No la limpió y se quedó sujetando su mano. Después de unos minutos en silencio entró Nikolai por la puerta. Viktor no preguntó dónde estaba Yuri, pero no verlo lo calmó.

Los dos se quedaron al lado de Anna. El silencio era denso, frío e imposible de romper. Cuando alguien está a punto de morir, no existen palabras para romper ese silencio, quedando sólo el intentar no caer en una tortuosa angustia.

No supo si fueron minutos u horas, pero el tiempo pasó de manera tan siniestra que llegó el momento en que el silencio cambió y se hizo sepulcral. Aquel momento que indicaba que todo había acabado. Su garganta se cerró y su mente quedó en blanco. Nikolai tuvo una reacción diferente y comenzó a llorar, acariciando el cabello de su única hija, la cual yacía muerta en la cama.

Viktor tardó bastante en moverse y soltar esa pequeña mano. Creyó que no lloraría, pero el nudo en su garganta se liberó y sus lágrimas cayeron en grandes cantidades cuando recordó que el primer y último contacto que tuvo con Anna fue esa mano tomando la suya. Lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pues enfrente de él estaba muerta la única persona a la que una vez pudo llamar madre.

Viktor no quiso comparar su dolor con el de Nikolai, que supo tomar su lugar como único adulto en esa casa y hacerse cargo de darle la noticia a Yuri, de dirigir el funeral y de enterrar a su propia hija al lado de sus dos nietos y yerno también ya muertos.

Igualmente, Viktor descubrió que era mucho más inmaduro de lo que pensaba. No pudo sobrellevar la muerte de Anna del mismo modo que Nikolai, encontrándose con que ella era lo único que lo mantenía alejado de ese sentimiento de indiferencia hacia las personas que durante esos años había logrado aplacar. Si era sincero consigo mismo, sólo tenía afecto hacia Yuri, pues ni siquiera por Nikoali sintió alguna vez algo.

Esa indiferencia hacia las personas le hizo darse cuenta que podía aprovecharse de la gente sin culpa alguna. Buscaba justificar sus actos pensando que, ahora que la mayor fuente de ingresos de la casa ya no estaba, necesitaba darle una vida al menos decente a Yuri. La primera vez que consideró robar algo o estafar a alguien, lo pensó durante días; pero poco a poco la costumbre regresó.

Al pasar los meses, Nikolai fue cada vez menos tolerante con él y Viktor encontró diversión en hacerlo salirse de sus casillas. Años después, diría que ése fue un momento en donde pensó que era joven y no tenía ataduras en el mundo, que había modo de conseguir las cosas fácilmente sin hacer caso a ninguna autoridad u orden. También años después admitiría abiertamente que Nikolai hizo lo correcto al correrlo de la casa, pues Yuri no iba a aprender nada bueno de él.

Yuri no volvió a saber nada de Viktor, y así sería durante cinco años, hasta que un día comenzara a aparecer una bolsa con dinero frente a su puerta, volviéndose una costumbre de cada mes. Cuando hizo uso de su agresiva personalidad y atrapó al que hacía esa sospechosa entrega, éste sólo le dijo que un tal Viktor Nikiforov le pagaba por hacer eso. Yuri sabía que cuando Viktor se fue lo hizo sin apellido y sin dinero, pero al parecer eso había cambiado.


	11. Descuidos - parte I

Yuuri intentaba escribir una carta a Phichit. Y era eso, sólo un intento, porque se sentía tan sucio e indigno de escribirle que no podía hacerlo. Hace ya varios días que supo que su mejor amigo se había marchado del reino de regreso a su ciudad natal, sin despedida ni aviso. Desde entonces había intentado infinidad de veces de escribirle, sin logro.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. El sol ya comenzaba a meterse y un aire más fresco apareció, resultando agradable después de un día caluroso de mayo.

Se dio cuenta que hace tan sólo tres meses él estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de la primavera y, con ello, la huida del frío. Hace tres meses estaba inseguro de ir con Phichit a un carnaval con el cual, según su amigo, se liberaría del estrés e incomodidades que ser príncipe le provocaban. Quería arrepentirse del momento en que aceptó esa salida a escondidas de todos, pues ése fue el comienzo del desbalance y confusión de su amistad con Phichit y el inicio de un enamoramiento hacia un extraño que, aunque ahora vivía en el mismo palacio que él, no había vuelto a ver desde el último banquete en el reino.

Soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, viendo hacia el lago. Siempre disfrutó de la soledad, pues por naturaleza era alguien extremadamente introvertido, pero ahora su soledad era diferente. La sentía más absoluta, más genuina, más insoportable. Ahora que añoraba la presencia de Viktor o de Phichit, ambos habían decidido desaparecer. Estaba consciente que el único que tenía la culpa de ello era él.

Decidió dar un paseo nocturno para despejar su mente.

Llegó hasta el lago que había estado viendo hace un instante. Aún el cielo no oscurecía en su totalidad, teniendo todavía la tonalidad azul que cada vez se acercaba más al negro. Las estrellas ya se habían asomado y eso a Yuuri le fascinaba ver, así que aprovechó el clima fresco y se recostó en el pasto a distancia suficiente del agua para no mojarse.

Resultaba de lo más agradable la brisa y el aroma a humedad, tanto que cerró los ojos y consideró seriamente en dormir ahí, aunque claro que no lo haría. Buscó el modo de despejar su mente y encontrar cierta paz. No tenía la menor idea de que el motivo principal de sus frustraciones estaba detrás de unos árboles no muy lejos de él, viéndolo fijamente.

Al inicio había sido dar un paseo y seguir explorando la zona. Aunque ya llevaba poco más de un mes en el palacio, Viktor seguía impresionándose de los nuevos lugares con los que se encontraba. Siempre le desagradó eso de los castillos y palacios, los que por sí solos parecían ya una ciudad. ¿Por qué necesitaban tanto espacio los de la clase alta? ¿Qué querían probar con eso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Yuuri recostado cerca del lago. Por un mínimo instante pensó en el peor escenario, en donde el príncipe se encontraba inconsciente. Se convenció a sí mismo que no era como que el joven le importara, sino que no quería verse involucrado en un atentado en donde él no tuvo nada qué ver. Pero todas sus ideas extrañas se esfumaron cuando lo vio moverse para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Se reprendió a sí mismo por sentirse aliviado de que todo estaba bien con el príncipe.

Se recargó contra el árbol al lado de él sin desprender su penetrante mirada del ingenuo príncipe. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era evidente que no podía engañarse a sí mismo, por más que se esforzaba en decirse que sí. Fue cautivado por su silueta, atrapado por la profundidad de sus ojos, seducido por su inocencia. ¡Sí! Por ridículo y sin sentido que sonara aquello. Antes de que supiera la identidad de aquel sujeto del cual juraba se había enamorado, imaginaba escenarios en donde aquella inocencia lo llamaba, como una trampa, para luego develar su verdadera sensualidad escondida en lo más profundo de él y dejarlo sin escapatoria en sus redes.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello había sido una fantasía que ya no tenía cabida. Ese joven no podía ser ni inocente ni seductor. Era un príncipe, y todos ellos eran o unos inútiles mimados o unos arrogantes manipuladores. Había sido así en el pasado y así sería en un futuro. Esa era la naturaleza de la realeza.

Molesto por sus contradicciones en su mente, caminó con intensión de alejarse de ahí. Le parecía una idea excelente, pero a una rama seca en el suelo no le pareció lo mejor para él, pues hizo un ruido estruendoso cuando Viktor la pisó.

Sabía que la tranquilidad y paz de la noche no estaban de su lado. No tenía ni por qué voltear, era evidente que el príncipe lo había escuchado. Se quedó quieto un segundo, atento a todo sonido. Se exasperó cuando lo escuchó levantarse del césped. Juró que hasta podía ver la imagen del joven pelinegro con sus ojos abiertos y decididos penetrarlo con la mirada, dispuesto a alcanzarlo.

Cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse a él, consideró seriamente la idea de correr, hasta que recordó que era un adulto de 24 años y no podía hacer algo así. En un intento por verse algo más maduro, pero aún así huir, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al sonido de los pasos de Yuuri, fingiendo tranquilidad. Su intento de escape no duró ni un segundo, pues su brazo fue aprisionado por la mano del príncipe. Cerró los ojos, como niño capturado en su travesura, para luego abrirlos y ver al cielo estrellado. No tenía escapatoria.

—Alteza, ¿no cree que es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas? —dijo aún sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que el viento frío me enferme? —respondió burlonamente.

Escuchar su voz le produjo escalofrío, como cuando tu instrumento favorito suelta la primera nota de la canción. Se regañó a sí mismo por comparar la voz del príncipe con la melodía de la música.

—No. Es porque nunca sabe quién puede aparecer en la oscuridad.

—Tú apareciste —prosiguió, aumentando la fuerza del agarre—. ¿Acaso pensabas hacerme algo?

De nuevo ahí estaba ese tono seductor en aquella voz inocente. No tenía la menor idea de si el príncipe lo hacía a propósito o no. No lo aguantó más y lo encaró bruscamente, ahora aprisionando él el brazo que hace un momento lo tenía sujeto.

—¿Y sí así fuera?

La respiración de Yuri era algo pesada, muestra de su nerviosismo. Aún así, su mirada seguía firme.

—Serías expulsado no sólo del palacio, sino del reino. A menos que quisieras pasar el resto de tus días en un calabozo por haber atentado contra la vida del príncipe. —Por un instante sonó serio, demostrando su jerarquía— Pero claro, nunca nadie ha ido al calabozo por besar a otra persona.

Viktor se quedó sin aire y soltó la mano de Yuuri, aún sin poder retirar la vista de él. Estaba seguro de que esos ojos tenían el poder de hipnotizar, y lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Lo dice como si eso pudiera ser siquiera posible, alteza.

—Una vez lo fue.

Yuuri no sabía de dónde sacaba la seguridad para decir sus palabras. Quizá y era toda la tensión acumulada por semanas por fin liberándose. No quería dejarlo escapar otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba la manera de no demostrar el sudor en sus manos, el temblor de su labio inferior, el palpitar fuerte y constante de su corazón. Le pareció increíble cómo la seguridad y el tono travieso de su voz no coincidía con las reacciones de su cuerpo. Sólo con Viktor le pasaba algo así.

El peliplata pareció que iba a decir algo, pero cerró sus labios y dejó exhalar su aliento de derrota por la nariz, desviando su mirada, aunque sin moverse de lugar.

—Alteza, ignorar lo que sucedió ese día es quizá lo mejor que podría pasar, no sólo para mí, sino también para usted. Cuando un error se comete, solucionarlo no es siempre lo mejor. A veces está bien fingir que las cosas no pasaron.

—¿De verdad piensas que fue un error?

El tono de Yuuri ya sólo expresaba inocencia mezclado con temor. Al fin había sincronizado sus pensamientos con su cuerpo y todo él se encontraba triste por las palabras que el asesor del reino le decía.

—Sí. Eso pienso.

—Mentiroso.

Sostuvieron sus miradas por tiempo indefinido. Viktor jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo que menos quería era que esos ojos marrones y brillantes vieran algo más que no fuera él. Por eso mismo tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no moverse cuando aquello sucedió. Yuuri se había dado la media vuelta, sin despedida, sin advertencia, sin amenaza. Sólo se volteó y caminó en dirección al palacio. No supo descifrar con qué humor lo hacía, pues a sus ojos, todos los príncipes tenían el mismo modo orgulloso y prepotente de caminar.

Se quedó más tiempo en ese mismo lugar. Al final sus pies se cansaron y se dejó caer contra el tronco del árbol a su lado. Pasó sus dedos por sus párpados para relajarlos y suspiró fuertemente. Ya no podía engañar a nadie, ni a sí mismo. Quería esos ojos marrones viéndolo de esa manera que siempre soñó que lo harían, unir sus labios contra los de él, pero no como aquella vez. No, claro que no. Quería devorarlo, aprisionarlo en sus brazos y escuchar esos gemidos ahogados que hasta ahora sólo eran un producto de su imaginación.

Tardó en retirarse y regresar a su habitación a dormir, pero al final tuvo qué hacerlo. Por ello mismo al día siguiente tuvo que ir una de las mucamas con él para despertarlo. Ella parecía estar viviendo un sueño, pues estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía bien qué decirle para despertarlo. Las demás chicas veían a través de la puerta entreabierta, cuchicheando entre ellas sobre el apuesto hombre que yacía en aquella cama. Fue el escándalo de todas ellas lo que lo despertó al final.

Su mañana estuvo compuesta por su mano cansada firmando aburridos papeles, visitas de comerciantes y duques a los cuales sólo veía mover sus bocas diciendo cosas sin parar, cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Odiaba al príncipe en ese momento, pues por su culpa indirecta, había pasado la noche en vela.

—Señor Nikiforov... ¡Señor!

Se había quedado dormido sobre su mano mientras su codo se apoyaba contra la mesa. Fingió haber estado en una profunda meditación sobre los gastos del reino y no en un profundo sueño del cual había carecido toda la noche anterior.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? –—le dijo con voz floja al sirviente que se posicionaba a su lado.

—El rey requiere de su presencia en este instante.

La alarma en su cabeza fue lo que logró despertarlo. ¿Qué quería el rey de él en ese preciso momento? ¿Acaso el príncipe le había dicho algo? No, eso no podía ser.

A paso apurado llegó a la sala donde el rey lo esperaba. A Viktor siempre le pareció una persona bastante carismática y nada imponente, pero sabía, y todo los reinos alrededor también, que no era un tonto e ingenuo. Podía parecer alguien fácil de manipular, pero detrás de esa amable y sincera sonrisa estaba el evidente peso de la corona que había mantenido al reino en paz y estabilidad desde que subió al trono.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, majestad? —Hizo una reverencia mientras besaba el anillo en la mano del rey.

—Viktor, parece que corriste para llegar acá. Siéntate un momento, te ves cansado. ¿Has dormido bien?

Si tan sólo el rey supiera que lo que no le permitió dormir bien desde hace semanas y en especial la noche anterior había sido su hijo. Viktor quiso reír por la mera idea.

—Todo está bien, su majestad. Han sido días complicados ahora que las ventas en la ciudad han aumentado.

—Me alegra que tú trajeras el tema, Viktor. Es de eso mismo de lo que vengo a hablarte. La vida es dura y complicada para el pueblo. Deben trabajar con su cuerpo arduamente todos los días para lograr la prosperidad del reino, así que, como recompensa, debemos saciar sus necesidades de celebraciones y fiestas. Es por eso que has visto un alza en las ventas de mercancía y alimento. Sé que es cansado, pero todo volverá a la normalidad después de las fiestas.

—Le aseguro que toda transacción de dinero será registrada. —Viktor seguía sin entender para qué lo quería el rey ahí.

—Lo sé, de eso no tengo problema. En realidad, te llamaba para anunciarte que en esta festividad la familia real, junto con otros nobles, nos presentamos ante el pueblo para saludarlos. Es por eso que necesitaré de tu presencia para hacer compañía a mis hijos, el príncipe y la princesa. Sólo será en lo que dura el evento formal. Como recompensa, tendrás el resto de la festividad para estar en la ciudad.

Viktor aceptó la propuesta, pues tampoco era como que tuviera posibilidad de elegir, pero debía fingir que era todo un honor para él estar al lado de los hijos de los reyes en aquél evento. No estaba seguro de cómo lograría estar al lado de Yuuri sin evidenciar su poco control ante todos, pero tenía que lograrlo si no quería terminar con su cabeza desprendida de su cuello.

El que esos días fueran un verdadero ajetreo hizo que Viktor pudiera despejar su mente, aunque fuera a ratos, de aquella escena enfrente del lago. Tan ocupado estaba que lo que más deseaba era que la fecha de la fiesta llegara y todo terminara pronto. Los banquetes en el palacio eran algo cotidiano, aburrido y monótono; pero las fiestas del pueblo eran la mejor muestra del exceso, desorden y desenfreno, por lo que su organización sólo era una fachada.

Estuvo discutiendo consigo mismo toda la mañana cuando la fecha esperada llegó. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que no debía hacer nada sospechoso con el príncipe. Si podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos, mejor aún. Sólo tenía que tratarlo del mismo modo en que trataría a la princesa, terminaría con las formalidades del evento y se iría a reunir con Chris en aquella fiesta para liberar finalmente todas sus tensiones.

Se repitió el plan una y otra vez. No le bastó decírselo a sí mismo unas mil veces y volver a hacerlo otras mil veces más. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró a la sala, se sentía confiado y seguro de que nada saldría mal.

Efectivamente nada podía salir mal, pero no porque Viktor ya tuviera pleno control de sus acciones cuando viera al príncipe, sino porque el dichoso príncipe no estaba.

—Viktor, es bueno verte —le dijo la reina—. Sólo esperamos que llegue la condesa y partiremos. Sus sirvientes ya anunciaron su llegada al palacio.

A Viktor le importaba poco menos que nada la condesa. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro en la sala, pero no había rastro de Yuuri en ninguna parte.

—Disculpe, majestad. Perdone mi pregunta pero, ¿hay algún motivo por el que el príncipe esté ausente?

—Mi hermano amaneció enfermo y no asistirá al evento —contestó la princesa, que se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar. Los encantos de Viktor parecían no surtir efecto en ella, aunque parecía que nada podía hacerlo en su eterna cara de aburrimiento.

—Es una lástima, una verdadera lástima —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Ya no había plan qué seguir. La partida del palacio y la llegada a la ciudad le pareció de lo más aburrido y sin sentido. Se dio cuenta que su vida en el palacio habría sido de esa manera si el chico que había conocido en el carnaval no hubiera sido la misma persona que el príncipe.

El tiempo pasó lo más aburrido y lento posible. Viktor sólo quería acabar pronto con eso y buscar a Chris, ya que era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Poco sabía él que el tiempo también estaba pasando tortuosamente lento para Yuuri, que en esos momentos sólo esperaba que los guardias hicieran cambio de lugar para entonces fugarse por aquél túnel del que sólo él y Phichit sabían.

Esa mañana fingió enfermedad. Sabía que todos estarían tan ocupados que le creerían cuando dijera que el médico ya lo había visto la noche anterior y que le había prohibido salir de su habitación, indicándole permanecer en cama en reposo absoluto. Después de eso sólo debía escapar y buscar a Viktor, que era evidente que se quedaría en la ciudad. Aún le quedaba pensar qué haría después de encontrarlo, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Esta vez todo era más arriesgado, pues no podía tener máscara puesta, ya que no era un carnaval. Aún así, si se ponía la ropa adecuada, nadie lograría identificarlo. Todos sabían que el rey tenía un hijo, pero pocos habían llegado a ver alguna vez al príncipe más allá de una figura lejana dentro de una carroza saludando con un movimiento de mano.

Lo sabía, el plan era de lo más ridículo, pero su mente asaltada por la persona de Viktor día y noche lo estaba torturando al punto de que era capaz de intentar lo que fuera por volver a verlo. Como príncipe, sólo le bastaba mandarlo llamar para verlo de nuevo, pero sabía que eso sólo lo ahuyentaría más, pues era obvio que el otro detestaba eso de recibir órdenes de la realeza. Por eso pensó en el festival, pues ambos estarían en la misma posición de plebeyos.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, su mente fue asaltada por los recuerdos de la vez anterior que estuvo ahí. Él no era la clase de personas que hacía lo que estaba haciendo, y por eso mismo se sentía tan nervioso que sus piernas se debilitaban. Tenía que calmarse pronto, o sino su angustia lo traicionaría y regresaría al palacio.

La gente iba y venía de un lado a otro. El saludo de la familia real ya había concluido y ahora todos iniciaban sus actividades. Se escuchaban gritos, música en todas partes y gente vendiendo alimento y bebida como si nadie hubiera comido en días. Por eso mismo, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban chocando sus hombros con el príncipe al caminar o que le intentaban vender cosas.

Entre todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Yuuri logró distinguir la venta de bebidas en varios puestos. Consideró en comprar alguna, pero intentaba negar la idea varias veces. Era evidente que todo aquello contenía alcohol, y por eso mismo consideraba en ir por una, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo se relajara un poco y pudiera pensar con mayor tranquilidad cómo encontrar a Viktor. Aún así, a la vez no estaba seguro, pues nunca había considerado ingerir alcohol como un modo de calmarse y su consumo se había reducido sólo a beber vino en las celebraciones del palacio.

Al final se dijo a sí mismo que nada malo podía suceder. ¿Qué tan diferentes podían ser las bebidas de la ciudad a las del palacio? Con eso mente, compró la primera que encontró.

Efectivamente después del primer sorbo sus nervios habían bajado considerablemente. Tosió la primera vez, no por el sabor, sino por un escozor que sintió en la garganta. No supo a qué se debió eso, pero como desapareció después de que bebiera más del vaso, no le dio importancia.

Continuó caminando y viendo hacia todos lados. La debilidad en sus piernas había desaparecido y se sentía cómodamente ligero y con la mente más clara.

Lo que al inicio le pareció una agradable sensación de bienestar, poco a poco se fue transformando en algo extraño y ajeno a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Seguía volteando a todos lados buscando a Viktor, pero cada vez tardaba más en enfocar. No entendía a qué se debía eso. Era como estar mareado, pero sin náuseas.

El tiempo pasaba y no encontraba a quien buscaba, pero tampoco encontraba ya forma de regresar a un pleno estado de conciencia. No se sentía angustiado, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Se descubrió a si mismo considerando el gritar el nombre de Viktor a todo pulmón para localizarlo, deteniéndose justo antes de hacerlo cuando la lucidez llegaba a aparecer.

Se arrepintió de haber bebido, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de que el efecto bajara y no subiera todavía más. Por suerte, sus pensamientos sobre su estado de ebriedad se fueron a segundo plano cuando al fin lo encontró.

No había dudas de que era él. Estaba ahí, como imaginó, rodeado de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música cercana a ellos. Jamás en su vida había estado tan mareado por el alcohol, y tampoco en su vida había estado tan celoso.

Viktor estaba sujetando cerca de él a una joven. La sujetaba de la cintura de una forma que a Yuuri le pareció demasiado atrevida y con sus cuerpos muy pegados. Juró que iba a encontrar a esa joven un día y mandarla al calabozo sin importarle qué crimen hubiera cometido. Para él, el que Viktor estuviera bailando con ella y no con él, era crimen suficiente.

Caminó enfurecido hacia la pareja, la cual volteó a verlo cuando éste se paró justo frente a ellos. Viktor no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Seguro estaba delirando.

—Su alt... digo... —No supo cómo llamarlo. ¿El rey sabía de esto?

—Suéltalo, él es mío. —dijo jalando a Viktor hacia él, retirando todo su contacto con la joven desconcertada.

—¿Tuyo? —La voz de la joven sonó más aguda por el enojo.

—Sí, él es mío. —Yuuri jaló más a Viktor hasta que a éste no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo. Definitivamente el rey no estaba enterado de nada de esto.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Nuevamente olvidó toda formalidad con él por la confusión que sentía en ese momento. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué hacías con ella? —le gritó Yuuri cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la gente y llegaron a una zona más calmada.

—Hueles a alcohol. ¿Estuviste bebiendo? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Tenía mil preguntas más qué hacerle, pero era evidente que no recibiría respuesta de alguna, pues Yuuri se veía más interesado en saber con quién había estado hace unos momentos.

—Todavía que me escapo del palacio para verte y resulta que fácilmente me puedes reemplazar. ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

Viktor sabía que no podía discutir con un borracho, esa era tarea imposible para cualquiera. Cuando se calmó y puso sus ideas en orden, se dio cuenta de que podía ser hasta cómica la situación. Nunca, en todo ese tiempo, pensó que estaría con Yuuri en una situación así.

—¿Estás celoso? —rió levemente mientras ponía una palma contra su frente. No sabía que Yuuri podía ser así.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

La risa de Viktor desapareció. Yuuri estaba siendo directo y sincero. Descubrió que eso le afectaba más que las indirectas del príncipe. Le afectaban tanto que quería más de eso.

—¿Y por qué estás celoso? —Quería escucharlo y a la vez no. Sentía que estaba jugando con fuego.

—¡Porque te quiero para mí! Porque… ¡porque te amo!

Sólo pudo quedársele viendo, pues ya no podía pensar. Lo veía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del enojo y del alcohol, con sus ojos brillantes fijos en él, con su respiración acelerada y profunda. Ése era sin dudas el joven que conoció hace unos meses. Ya no podía verlo más como un príncipe.

Salió de su estado de contemplación cuando chocó contra el muro de una casa detrás de él. Yuuri estaba siendo muy brusco, quizá porque en su estado no podía controlar bien sus movimientos.

—¡Ya me cansé de que no me digas nada! ¡No puedo tolerar el que me ignores!

Las únicas veces en las que Viktor había estado arrinconado contra una pared era cuando alguien lo iba a intentar asaltar o amenazar. Se sentía indefenso ante las palabras de Yuuri, pero por algún motivo eso le encantaba y a la vez lo asustaba. Lo asustaba porque temía perder también el control.

—Alteza, debe calmarse. Hay que regresar al palacio —dijo, recordando el hablar formalmente.

—No soy ninguna alteza.

Esta vez no gritó, sino que su voz fue más baja y profunda. Juntó su frente con la de Viktor, aún teniéndolo acorralado. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y el movimiento del pecho de Yuuri al respirar hacían que Viktor hiciera uso de todo su control para no hacer algo de lo que luego ya no podría detenerse.

—No sabe lo que dice, alteza. Debemos regresar al palacio y…

—Yuuri. Dilo.

—Estás muy cerca.

Viktor ya no podía negarlo. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con tantas ganas que poco le importaba que alguien pasara y los viera. Pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que resistirse y terminar con todo ese juego.

—Mi nombre… —Sintió la nariz del príncipe rozar contra su oreja y las palabras en un susurro excitante. No se dio cuenta de que sus propias manos estaban comenzando a sujetar la espalda del pelinegro— Mi nombre es Yuuri.

—Yuuri… —dijo con gran esfuerzo. El poco control que le quedaba estaba llegando a su límite.

—Exacto.

Fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que el príncipe uniera sus labios con los de él. Juró que lo intentó, de verdad lo hizo, pero su tolerancia llegó a su límite estrepitosamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos entrecerrados del otro. Hace unos días quería ver la inocencia de Yuuri desaparecer para dejar paso a una seducción que él sabía que existía. Ahora mismo la estaba viendo.

Lo tomó de la nunca y lo acercó lo más que pudo a él, besándolo con desesperación. Se dio media vuelta y ahora fue él el que hizo que Yuuri chocara contra el muro. Nunca había probado el interior de esos labios, pero ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Apenas se encontró con la lengua del pelinegro ya no pudo dejar de unir la suya con la de él. Estaba conociendo una droga de la cual sabía que terminaría volviéndose un adicto.

Nada era con lentitud. Sus bocas se movían en sincronía y poco les importaba buscar aire. Las manos de Viktor no se decidían si enredarse en aquel cabello negro que siempre quiso tocar o tomar las caderas del otro para soltar suspiros de placer al chocar sus entrepiernas.

Yuuri respondía a cada demanda sin pudor alguno, deslizando su lengua por los labios húmedos y necesitados de Viktor, pero no se detuvo ahí y avanzó con suaves besos por la mandíbula, acercándose a ese punto entre la oreja y el cuello. Viktor no pudo evitar gemir cuando esa lengua inquieta y ansiosa recorrió toda la extensión de su cuello. Como respuesta, jaló el cabello de Yuuri para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora él se acercó al oído de Yuuri.

—Ven conmigo.

Lo jaló del brazo y caminó con rapidez por la calle. Algo en su interior, muy en su interior, le decía que estaba haciendo una locura, pero fácilmente lo ignoró.

Llegaron a la casa que pertenecía al peliplata. Desde que se fue al palacio no había regresado, pero seguía siendo suya aunque ahora la administrara su joven amigo rubio.

Entró y se encontró con el recibidor de su anterior negocio vacío. Todos estaban en el festival, así que nadie los molestaría.

—¿Viktor? —Alcanzó a decir Yuuri al verlo detenerse.

No le respondió y lo volvió a jalar del brazo, llevándolo por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Todo en ella seguía justo como lo dejó.

No se entretuvo a ver si algo había sido movido de lugar. Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer. Movió a Yuuri con facilidad hasta hacerlo caer en la cama, colocándose en un instante encima de él.

Se vieron a los ojos con sus respiraciones aceleradas. No podían decirse nada, con los ojos ya lo estaban diciendo todo. No sonreían ni reían, simplemente estaban sumergidos en sus miradas.

Yuuri fue el que rompió el contacto primero y volvió a atacarlo en otro beso apasionado. Viktor no demoró en responderle. La desesperación era tal que pensar era una actividad imposible de realizar.

—Viktor…

Yuuri sólo atinó a decir el nombre al sentir cómo la erección del peliplata se frotaba contra la suya. Viktor parecía no haberse dado cuenta del movimiento de su cadera hasta que escuchó al otro gemir. Su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia.

Desde esa vez en el carnaval soñó con conocer la piel que esa ropa guardaba. Quería probarla, marcarla, sentir su calor. Desabotonó la parte superior con manos temblorosas y ansiosas y, apenas algo de piel se dejó ver, bajó inmediatamente a degustarla. Yuuri abrió las piernas, dejando que sus erecciones friccionaran aún más. Sentía que se desmayaría por el placer.

—Yuuri… Yuuri… —Ahora se sentía con libertad de decir su nombre, y no podía dejar de hacerlo— Te deseo tanto…

—Hazme tuyo.

Si quedaba algún resto de racionalidad en su mente, esa última frase se había encargado de aniquilarla.


	12. Descuidos - parte II

Entró a la casa y azotó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. Estaba cansado de ese estúpido festival y de la ridícula felicidad que todos aparentaban. Hace tan sólo unos días estaban molestos por el exceso de trabajo y ahora no paraban de gritar, beber y bailar. Él todavía tenía trabajo qué hacer y lo último que quería en el final de ese día era otro pervertido más confundiéndolo con una chica.

Encendió una vela y comenzó a subir las escaleras. En el interior casi no se percibía el ruido proveniente de afuera y eso lo calmaba. Su plan era dormir y esperar que al día siguiente los clientes volvieran a su vida diaria para entonces él poder seguir trabajando y ganar dinero.

—Hola, Yuri. Regresaste temprano del fest…

Golpeó directo al rostro de aquel sujeto y lo estampó contra la pared, agarrándolo de su ropa. No le importó quién habló, lo único que sabía era que en esa casa no debía haber nadie más además de él y que escuchar a alguien hablarle en el pasillo no era la definición de una casa sola.

—¡Yuri, soy yo! Suéltame.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en este momento con tu amigo ese el banquero gastando todo tu dinero en mujeres y alcohol?

—Veo que el abuelo te ha hablado muy bien de mí —dijo con sarcasmo mientras se zafaba del agarre.

—Como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo estar en mi propia casa? Sólo quise darme una vuelta a ver cómo estaba todo.

Yuri miró inquisitivo al mayor. Tenía razón, era normal que quisiera pasar a esa casa a ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero aún así algo no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

—¿Quién no lo estaría después de regresar del festival? Además de que me asustaste golpeándome de esa manera.

—Si tú lo dices… —Algo seguía sin cuadrarle.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no salimos de regreso al festival? Necesitas relajarte un poco. ¿Te parece si te adelantas y en un momento te alcanzo?

Viktor comenzó a empujarlo de regreso por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pero Yuri se frenó, ya bastante molesto.

—En serio, ¡¿qué demonios sucede contigo?!

El mayor se estaba exasperando de la desconfianza de Yuri. Sabía que el chico era desconfiado por naturaleza, lo cual lo convertía en la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo de su negocio; pero en esos momentos era una verdadera molestia esa virtud que ahora parecía más un defecto.

Le iba a decir algo para poder deshacerse de su joven amigo, pero un ruido proveniente de su propia habitación retumbó por toda la planta alta. Soltó un suspiro de desesperanza, todo estaba perdido.

—¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! —Yuri comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia la habitación de Viktor, pero éste lo tomó de la mano.

—¿Ruido? ¿Qué ruido? Debes estar cansado, Yuri.

—Y tú debes estar idiota y sordo si no escuchaste nada.

Como pudo, se soltó de agarre y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Viktor trató de detenerlo, pero el chico era tan ágil y escurridizo como un gato.

El rubio entró en la habitación y la recorrió entera con la mirada. No pasó ni un segundo cuando vio a alguien entre las sombras, pegado a uno de los rincones. Se abalanzó sobre esa persona apenas la detectó.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, le torció el brazo hasta dejarlo caer de boca sobre el suelo para hincarse sobre él y comenzar el interrogatorio.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué haces en esta casa?!

—¡Viktor! —Fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelinegro, asustado por no poder zafarse.

—¡Déjalo, Yuri! No lo lastimes. —Viktor se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo la vela para poder iluminar la habitación.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué estaba oculto en tu habitación?

La luz entró y el rubio aprovechó para dar media vuelta al cuerpo que tenía debajo de él y así poder verle el rostro. Cuando lo hizo, soltó su agarre como si fuera fuego lo que estaba tocando. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—V-Viktor… ¿qué has hecho?

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas. Primero escúchame —le dijo mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse del suelo.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto que te dejaré explicarme por qué tienes al príncipe secuestrado en tu habitación! —Movió los ojos de un lado a otro, aún incrédulo de la frase que había formulado. —¡El príncipe, Viktor!

—Yuri, respira y cálmate. Esto no es un secuestro y en definitiva éste no es el príncipe.

—¿Crees que soy tan idiota como tú? Ése de ahí es el príncipe. Lo he visto varias veces cuando iba a darte informes al palacio. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera tengo que dejarte hablar. Iré a buscar a la guardia para que te detengan.

Parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que dijo y reacio a escuchar nada más por parte del peliplata. Iba a encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero su mano fue tomada con fuerza. Volteó, listo para golpear a Viktor, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que era el príncipe el que lo sujetaba.

—No irás a ningún lado. —A pesar de que su mano temblaba y sus ojos denotaban en nerviosismo en el que se encontraba, sus palabras sonaron firmes. —Viktor no me tenía secuestrado, yo decidí verlo por cuenta propia.

—Pero…

—¿Acaso dudas de las palabras del príncipe?

El rubio se quedó callado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y en definitiva no era un panorama normal el que estaba presenciando, pero efectivamente no podía poner en duda las palabras de quien tenía de frente. Cómo odiaba en esos momentos a los de la realeza y su tonta autoridad.

—No, alteza.

—Viktor estaba a punto de acompañarme de regreso al palacio. Nada malo ha sucedido, así que no debes preocuparte.

El príncipe soltó el agarre y caminó hacia Viktor, quien no se veía seguro de cómo proseguir y sólo atinó a dejarlo pasar por la puerta y seguirlo hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, el menor lo tomó de su hombro y lo obligó a girarse.

—Más te vale regresar y darme una muy buena explicación de lo que acaba de suceder, o sino te buscaré y me encargaré de que te quedes sin dientes en esa boca mentirosa tuya.

Con esa amenaza como últimas palabras, Viktor salió de la casa y fue a encontrarse con Yuuri, que lo esperaba a pocos metros de ahí. Llegó a su lado y comenzaron la caminata hacia las afueras donde estaba el pasadizo.

Al inicio había un silencio casi sepulcral entre los dos. Yuuri estaba pensando en que alguien se había enterado que estuvo fuera del palacio, que había sido un estúpido al pensar que podía escaparse y que todo habría salido bien. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Y si ese chico lo delataba?

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que se dejó llevar totalmente por el estado de ebriedad en el que estuvo y le dijo cosas a Viktor que ya no recordaba al pie de la letra, pero que seguramente tuvieron que ver con una declaración de sentimientos. No sólo eso, sino que de alguna manera terminó en una cama besuquéandose con él, comenzando a quitarse la ropa y a pedirle que… que lo hiciera suyo.

—¿Estás pensando en lo de hace rato?

—¿Tan evidente era? —rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada.

—Estás tan rojo que pareces una manzana.

—Si tu amigo no hubiera llegado… —No pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Te habría hecho mío esta noche —dijo decididamente.

Yuri sintió un calor ardiente expandirse desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, mezcla entre la vergüenza y excitación. ¿Acaso ese hombre no se fijaba en las cosas que decía?

—Por cierto, —Viktor volvió a hablar después de que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sin chistar— ¿Ya no te sientes mareado?

—Recobré el control de mi cuerpo y mente cuando se escuchó la puerta de tu casa abrirse. Nunca me había asustado tanto.

—Sé que estás preocupado de que Yuri diga algo, pero descuida, si le pido guardar silencio, entonces lo hará.

—¿Yuri? ¿Se llama igual que yo?

—Lo sé. ¿Quién pensaría que el hijo de un comerciante tendría el mismo nombre que un príncipe? Pero como te decía, es de toda mi confianza, así que puedes regresar al palacio tranquilo.

—Es tu hermano, ¿cierto? Escuché que le dijiste algo sobre su abuelo. Por como sonó, hablaban del abuelo de ustedes dos.

Viktor detuvo su andar y bajó la mirada. Podría decirse que el príncipe no estaba equivocado, pues los educaron como si fueran hermanos y en gran medida así se trataban, más él a Yuri que al revés. Pero por otro lado, no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea. Supuso que decirle al príncipe que sí había un lazo de hermandad lo tranquilizaría.

—Sí, es mi hermano.

—En ese caso, cuéntale todo. Merece saber la verdad y no tiene sentido fingir que yo no estuve en la casa de ustedes.

Llegaron a la entrada del pasadizo y detuvieron su andar. Yuri tendría que seguir por su cuenta, pues se suponía que no había salido, mientras que Viktor tendría que entrar por las puertas del palacio al día siguiente, como era de esperarse después de su estadía de un día en la ciudad.

—¿Sabes? Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenías un hermano. Me siento mal de darme cuenta que no sé nada de ti. —Se acercó a Viktor y le depositó un beso cálido en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios— Así que, quiero que me lo cuentes mañana. Quiero saberlo todo.

Viktor colocó su mano en donde había recibido el beso, viendo cómo el príncipe entraba por aquella entrada gastada y abandonada que lo llevaría de regreso al palacio. Estaba tan ensimismado en ver desaparecer esa figura delgada que hace no mucho estaba debajo de él que poca importancia le dio a las últimas palabras que escuchó.

Regresó por el mismo camino y se dirigió a la ciudad, en donde el otro Yuri lo estaría esperando ansioso por escuchar la explicación.

No se sorprendió cuando llegó a la casa y lo primero a lo que se enfrentó fue ser amenazado con un cuchillo en el cuello.

—No es necesaria tanta violencia, Yuri.

—Usaré la violencia que sea necesaria para que me digas qué carajo estaba haciendo el príncipe en esta casa.

—Te lo contaré todo, sólo aleja ese cuchillo de mí —dijo, tratando de sonar calmado—. Ahora, ¿recuerdas al joven que vi en el carnaval que te pedí que me ayudarás a buscar?

—No me cambies el tema. Ya te dije que esa persona no existe, no hay registro alguno de él. Volviendo a lo del príncipe…

—Lo encontré.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que encontré a aquel chico del cual quedé enamorado a primera vista.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…?

Viktor casi pudo ver cómo el cerebro del rubio trabajaba a toda velocidad armando las piezas del rompecabezas. Dejó que llegara a la conclusión él mismo.

—¡¿Acaso esperas que me crea esa mierda de historia?! ¡Estoy cansado de tanta mentira! Ya tuve suficiente de ti y de tus burlas. Tendrás que buscarte a alguien que sí sea lo suficientemente idiota como para creer todas las estupideces que dices. Yo me largo de aquí.

Yuri se dio la vuelta, encolerizado. Si algo detestaba era que le vieran la cara de estúpido cuando le mentían.

—Lo que te dije es verdad. Yuri, te juro por Anna que ese chico es el que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

—No te atrevas a usar el nombre de nuestra madre para esto.

—Si lo hago es porque estoy diciendo la verdad.

Yuri se quedó viendo a la pared un largo rato. Viktor sabía que aún no lo convencía, pero al menos había logrado que se quedara donde estaba.

Le contó todo, desde el momento en que se lo encontró como un chico perdido con una máscara puesta, hasta el cómo no lo reconoció cuando fue presentado ante la familia real y después le lanzó la verdad encima diciéndole que él sí lo recordaba y que la persona que tanto había estado buscando era él. Al final, Yuri siguió callado un poco más hasta que al final habló.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—Al inicio sí, pero ahora que te lo conté todo siento que esto parece más un cuento de hadas.

—¡Exacto! Es un príncipe, Viktor. Ellos tienen la vida decidida desde el momento en que nacen. Tal vez no sea el heredero al trono porque la princesa es mayor que él, pero su vida está en ese palacio. Tendrá que casarse para unir lazos con otro reino y así no estar en guerra. Tendrá que hacer que una princesa dé a luz a un bebé para que la línea de sucesión continúe. ¡Tú más que nadie sabe que la vida de esas personas ya está marcada!

Viktor prefirió dar por terminada la conversación. Quizá todo este tiempo había estado cegado por sus sentimientos al punto de que no se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo esto. Hace muchos años él fue negado de la casa real de su país a pesar de tener sangre azul, pero eso le dio algo que nadie dentro de esos muros tendría: libertad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. El príncipe de quien sorpresivamente se había enamorado no tenía derecho a eso.

Esa noche durmió mal nuevamente. Ya habían sido tantas noches así que no se sorprendió de regresar al palacio muerto de cansancio.

No tuvo tiempo de siquiera descansar un poco, pues apenas se sentó en su escritorio miles de papeles comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro enfrente de él.

No estuvo seguro de cómo terminó todo lo que tenía qué hacer, pero apenas pudo levantarse de ese aburrido escritorio, caminó rápidamente hacia los establos.

—¡Makkachin!

Un perro de gran tamaño salió corriendo a su encuentro y se lanzó sobre él. Rió cuando sintió el peso del animal sobre su cuerpo.

Decían que ese perro tenía un comportamiento salvaje e hiperactivo, pero Viktor sabía que sólo era un perro travieso al que le gustaba jugar mucho. Aún así, esos no fueron motivos suficientes para dejar al animal en el palacio y tuvo que ser llevado a los establos antes de que se intentara comer por quinta vez el retrato del rey en la cámara principal.

Supuestamente, siempre debía llevar correa, pero Viktor nunca hacía caso a eso. De todas formas el perro lo seguía a donde fuera, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Anduvo paseando por los jardines, y hasta ahora Makkachin no había hecho otra cosa que intentar comerse las flores que encontraba. Viktor a veces se lo impedía, otras dudaba que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de que faltaba algo en ese arbusto. Todo iba con calma hasta que el perro comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia un zona no muy transitada del palacio. Parecía que no había nadie por ahí, así que no entendió por qué su perro correría de esa manera. Pero en eso la idea le cayó con fuerza en la cabeza y recordó que la única vez que el perro había corrido así había sido cuando se lanzó por primera vez encima del príncipe.

Corrió detrás del perro, con una mezcla entre nerviosismo de que alguien fuera a salir herido por el peso del perro cuando cayera encima de él y entusiasmo por la esperanza de que la víctima de su perro fuera Yuuri.

Alcanzó a sujetarlo del cuello en la entrada de una antigua sala. Parecía que había dejado de ser usada para eventos desde hace años, pero la puerta estaba semiabierta. Se asomó con cautela y decidió no arruinar la hermosa vista que tenía delante.

Aún quedaban los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por una de las ventanas, así que era posible ver el interior. Yuuri estaba desplazándose de una esquina a otra como si estuviera escuchando la pieza más delicada y armoniosa que pudiese existir. Pasados unos instantes, Viktor cambió su percepción de la escena y supuso que más bien era Yuuri el que estaba creando la música con su cuerpo al moverse de aquella manera, logrando que de alguna extraña manera pudiera hasta escuchar la supuesta canción en la mente del príncipe.

Se veía concentrado en lo que hacía. No era un profesional, pero Viktor sabía que era evidente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sabía bien porque a él le tocó estar dirigiendo esos pasos que ahora se movían por su cuenta, acariciar esa cintura que giraba libremente y tomar entre sus manos esos dedos suaves al tacto. Ya fuera bailar con él o verlo desde fuera era igual de increíble.

Tan concentrado estaba que aflojó un poco el agarre del perro, y ése fue su primer gran error en el día.

Makkachin corrió directo hacia el príncipe. Lo cierto es que jamás se sabría por qué el can le tenía tanto aprecio a esa persona, pero siempre lo recibiría de aquella manera.

Yuuri apenas alcanzó a poner las manos frente a él, pero de poco sirvió cuando el peso del animal cayó encima suyo y lo llevó al suelo. Recordaba que esa escena la había vivido anteriormente y su corazón dio un brinco cuando supuso que si el perro estaba ahí, su dueño también.

Trató de apartar a Makkachin sin éxito, y fue hasta que Viktor llegó a un lado suyo que pudo deshacerse de esa bola gigante de pelo.

—Te juro que estoy trabajando en eso, pero no le puedo quitar la mala costumbre de que te brinque encima.

Le extendió la mano y Yuuri se la aceptó, limpiando con su otra mano el exceso de tierra y polvo de su pantalón.

—Creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a ese saludo —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y bajando la mirada. —Siempre y cuando ese saludo venga acompañado de ti ayudándome a levantarme.

Viktor rió nerviosamente y también bajó la mirada. Le encantaba cuando Yuri usaba ese tono seductor e inocente a la vez, aunque era obvio que el chico sólo lo hacía con él, pues se veía avergonzado de las cosas que decía. Eso le encantaba más.

—Estabas bailando —comentó, aún sosteniendo la mano del príncipe. Notó cómo ésta se puso tensa.

—No, no. Yo sólo…

—Te vi hacerlo. No me engañas, aún tienes la respiración acelerada. — Mientras hablaba, pasó la mano por el rostro del príncipe, viéndolo como si estuviera tratando de memorizar sus rasgos— Tus mejillas están rojas todavía.

—Eso es porque estás muy cerca —le contestó con voz algo apagada y temblorosa. No podía con tanta cercanía.

Yuri se puso aún más nervioso cuando la mano libre de Viktor descendió de su cara a su cuello, bajando aún más hasta llegar a la altura de su corazón.

—Late tan rápido —susurró, aún viendo los rasgos faciales de Yuri.

Viktor comenzó a acercar su rostro al del príncipe y éste vio sus intenciones. Aún así, por más que deseaba besarlo en ese momento, detuvo con su otra mano el avance de los labios del peliplata. Éste se extrañó por haber sido apartado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Creo que tengo el derecho de saber quién es la persona que me quiere besar.

Viktor trató de detener sus impulsos, de ignorar el comentario y abalanzarse sobre esos labios que decían palabras innecesarias, pero Yuuri tenía razón. Quería demostrarle que no era solamente lujuria lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, eso implicaba algo que había sido lo que en gran medida no lo había dejado dormir la noche anterior.

No podía decirle a Yuuri quién era él, simplemente no podía contarle lo que 24 años habían hecho de él.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero con una condición.

Yuuri movió la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso por saber. Se extrañó aún más cuando Viktor se inclinó delante de él, aún sin soltar su mano, en posición de reverencia.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

Yuri rió ante la propuesta. Por un momento se sintió como un niño pequeño por la gracia que le había causado la dichosa condición.

—Es la primera vez que me lo pides. —Era cierto, la primera vez que se lo dijo no había sido una pregunta— Tú guías.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de posicionarse delante de él. Se tensó cuando volvió a sentir esa mano que tanto extrañaba rodear su cintura. No le diría a Viktor, pero toda esa tarde que estuvo bailando hasta que Makkachin cayó encima de él, había estado pensando que el peliplata era su acompañante imaginario.

Viktor comenzó a guiarlo por la sala. Aunque no tenían ninguna canción para seguir, extrañamente ambos se coordinaban de manera perfecta, como si estuvieran escuchando los mismos sonidos en sus cabezas. La pieza imaginaria era lenta, suave, buscando detener el tiempo lo más posible.

Al inicio no se desprendían, pero poco a poco comenzaron a desenvolverse más. Trataban de no separar sus miradas, aunque el que Viktor comenzara a hacer girar a Yuri de vez en cuando no ayudaba, lo que le causaba risa al pelinegro.

En la sala se escuchaban sus pasos, a veces acompañados de risas, otras de suspiros perdidos y nuevamente silencio que marcaba el momento en el que regresaban a perderse en los ojos del otro. Ambos sentían que el tiempo se había detenido lo suficiente para que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos sin temor alguno.

La poca luz de la noche era lo único que lograba dar cierta luz en aquella habitación, y eso era suficiente para ellos dos. Pasado un momento, Yuri se acercó lo suficiente para recargar su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Viktor. Éste lo cubrió con sus brazos y así continuaron el resto de su baile del que sólo quedaban sus pies desplazándose mínimas distancias y sus cuerpos balanceándose como si aún siguieran el ritmo de una música que nunca existió.

—¿Sabías que no nací en el palacio? —Fue lo primero que dijo Yuuri después de un silencio cómodo en el que estaban.

—No, no lo sabía. —La voz de Viktor sonaba adormilada debido al balanceo de sus cuerpos y el aroma dulce que desprendía Yuuri.

—Nací un 29 de noviembre. Durante los últimos días del onceavo mes es una costumbre que la reina visite varias zonas de la ciudad para cerciorarse de que la gente tenga los víveres suficientes para sobrellevar el invierno que se avecina. Pues hace 20 años mi madre estaba cumpliendo ese deber a pesar de llevar un embarazo muy avanzado. Ella se negó a escuchar los consejos de las parteras y fue a la ciudad. Sobra decir que se armó un gran ajetreo cuando comenzó su labor de parto en una zona de no muchos recursos.

—Vaya, así que el príncipe ha causado estragos desde su nacimiento humilde —le dijo divertido.

—No te burles. —Fingió molestia, aunque al final rió— Ya no podían llevarla de regreso al palacio, así que mandaron traer a la partera de la familia real y tuvo que dar a luz en una casa pequeña donde una familia se sintió honrada de dar refugio a quien sería su nuevo príncipe.

—Debo admitir que jamás habría pensado que alguien de la realeza naciera en tales circunstancias— Y no mentía en lo que decía.

—Ése debe ser el único evento importante de mi vida. Después de eso sólo ha sido un encierro. —Se extrañó de que Viktor no dijera nada, por lo que siguió hablando— No me malentiendas, imagino que hay gente que daría lo que fuera por vivir en un palacio, rodeado de lujos con sirvientes dispuestos a complacer hasta el más pequeño de tus caprichos. Diría que yo no quiero eso para mí, pero no conozco otra cosa, así que no sé qué quiero en realidad.

Se separó un poco y volteó a ver a Viktor, pero éste lo jaló con algo de fuerza hacia sí y lo regresó a la posición de abrazo en la que estaban.

—Suficiente de mí. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, nadie en particular —comenzó a decir con un aire de que estaba a punto de contar la cosa más aburrida del mundo—. Sólo soy el hijo de un soldado y de la hija de un comerciante. Mi país, a diferencia del tuyo, siempre está en guerra. Mi padre fue mandado a una batalla cuando mi madre estaba esperando el nacimiento de mi hermano. Murió ahí y sólo quedamos los tres junto con mi abuelo.

—Lo lamento —dijo genuinamente Yuuri, que no sabía qué significaba perder a alguien.

—Descuida, eso fue hace muchos años. Mi madre también falleció debido a una enfermedad. Así que sólo quedamos Yuri y yo. Bueno, también el abuelo.

—Si vivías con ellos dos, ¿por qué viniste acá?

Viktor detuvo el ya automático movimiento que sus cuerpos tenían. Mucho le había costado haber estado mintiendo como para que ahora tuviera que hacer más y más grande la mentira.

—Viniendo de una familia de comerciantes, era obvio que yo buscaría hacer mi propio negocio. Fui algo rebelde en mi temprana juventud y me salí de la casa. Al inicio el abuelo pensó que no triunfaría en este mundo, aunque al ver que sí fue así, mandó a Yuri conmigo para estar a salvo de ese país en guerra donde vivíamos.

No era completamente mentira, sólo era una historia retorcida y alterada al punto de que la verdad era apenas perceptible. Eso fue lo que se dijo Viktor mientras hablaba.

—Qué amable de tu parte en recibir a tu hermano luego de que no confiaran en ti. —Se separó del abrazo y lo vio a los ojos— Se nota que has vivido tantas cosas cuando te saliste de tu casa. Comparado a ti debo ser lo más aburrido que jamás has visto.

Viktor lo levantó de la barbilla y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, que nunca buscó profundizar.

Le dolía el pecho, como si algo lo estuviera oprimiendo. Era el dolor que se sentía cuando ves a la persona que amas enamorarse de una ilusión, de una farsa. Yuuri lo veía tan enamorado que dolía. Viktor estaba seguro de que no lo habría visto así si le hubiera contado la verdad, quién fue él, dónde nació, qué hizo con su vida y a la gente que afecto por vivir como quiso.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Que los ojos de Yuuri vieran con amor a algo que no existía o que viera al verdadero él con desprecio?

Ése fue su segundo error en el día, un error que lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo.


	13. Deudas del pasado - parte I

—Joven ¿me escucha?

—Sí, disculpe.

Yuri levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía enfrente de su mesa, retirando su cabello rubio del rostro. Había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al señor llamándole repetidas veces. Era difícil concentrarse desde que descubrió el secreto que Viktor había tratado de mantener inútilmente.

Aún no podía creer que ese idiota hubiera estado todo ese tiempo jugando con el príncipe. Porque sí, para Yuri todo era un vil juego. Conocía bastante bien a Viktor como para creerse era estupidez de que estaba enamorado, y más aún, enamorado de un príncipe. Le importaba poco si era princesa, príncipe o lo que fuera; el asunto era que Viktor jamás le prestaría atención a alguien de la realeza a menos que fuera para aprovecharse de ellos o conseguir un beneficio.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Viktor era bastante sincera cuando le contó todo y eso le hacía querer creerle.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando esa idea. Viktor fue tantas cosas en su vida que era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Cuando volvió a saber de él, ya tenía 10 años de edad. En ese entonces comenzó a recibir dinero para que él y su abuelo se mantuvieran, pero igualmente llegó a enterarse tiempo después que Viktor estuvo condenado a muerte por traición junto con una aparente hermana suya. La historia tenía tantos huecos para Yuri que decidió no indagar más en la vida de ese enigmático sujeto.

Cuando al fin pudo cerrar, se dejó caer en una silla y recargó su cara contra la mesa, aún escuchando la voz de las personas yendo y viniendo como un resto acústico en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y estuvo tentado a quedarse dormido ahí. Poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante el sueño, teniendo recuerdos vagos de su infancia en donde veía a su madre bailar con Viktor cuando era niño.

Debido a que su madre murió tan joven eran pocos los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Sólo había una vaga sensación de tranquilidad cuando en su memoria aparecían sus abrazos y su risa, pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos visuales eran de ella acompañada por Viktor. Siempre quiso saber por qué lo quiso tanto si ni su hijo era.

La puerta de la entrada sonó. Había tanto silencio en la planta baja que el ruido alarmó a Yuri y le hizo levantar la cabeza inmediatamente.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos segundos más, pensando que quizá y fue su imaginación al irse quedando dormido lo que hizo eso. Confirmó que no fue idea suya cuando volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte todavía.

Se puso de pie, pensando si abrir o no. Ya era de noche y nadie, por ningún motivo, iría ahí tocando la puerta con tanta desesperación.

Abrió la cajonera donde siempre guardaba el cuchillo que usaba como arma cuando buscaba defenderse. Hasta ese momento nunca le había dado uso mas que para amenazar a Viktor cuando sospechaba que le estaba mintiendo, pero temía que en ese momento tuviera que usarlo realmente.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, rompiendo el seguro que tenía. Yuri escondió el cuchillo en su espalda y buscó calmar el estado de alerta que delataba su corazón acelerado.

Distinguió cuatro hombres entrando con cautela. No podía distinguir bien sus rostros por la oscuridad, pero ellos también dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando dejaron de moverse al verlo.

—¿Qué quieren? —Agradeció que su voz no sonara tan asustada como realmente se sentía.

—Qué lástima —dijo uno de ellos—, juraba que teníamos delante a una pequeña niña, y yo que quería divertirme.

—Silencio, Yerik. —Otra voz más grave provino de esos hombres. —¿Quién eres?

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. —Pensó en ganar tiempo hablando en lo que ideaba cómo salir vivo de ahí.

—Chicos, no nos compliquemos con cordialidades. —Una tercera voz habló, más alivianada que la de todos ahí. —El único nombre que importa aquí es el de Viktor y saber dónde está. ¿Acaso tú sabes eso?

Yuri se quedó callado unos instantes. Bien podía decirles dónde estaba, pero no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran y por qué lo buscaban. Prefirió empezar por fingir ignorancia en lo que acumulaba más información.

—Como ven, sólo yo estoy aquí. Esta es mi casa y mi negocio, así que salgan y busquen a ese tal Viktor en otro lado.

—¡Nos estás mintiendo!

El sujeto más alto lo tomó de su playera y lo alzó, dejándolo colgado y con dificultad de respirar. Vio cómo un puño se acercaba a su rostro y ahí encontró el momento perfecto para actuar. Levantó su mano y, sin pensarlo, clavó el cuchillo en ese puño que lo tenía sujeto.

El hombre lo soltó y gritó por el dolor. Yuri se dejó llevar por la onda de calor que se expandió por su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre él, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla que lo abrió hasta su boca. Su intención había sido cortarle la garganta, pero el sujeto era demasiado grande y fuerte para él.

Iba a continuar su intento por lastimarlo más, pero una fuerte risa lo sacó de su estado agresivo. Era ese hombre que parecía que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era un evento divertido.

—Viktor te enseñó a defenderte bien, por lo que veo.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba el cuchillo a ese hombre, que pronto fue rodeado por los demás.

—Por favor, conozco ese modo de mover el cuchillo.

—Son pocas las técnicas para armas cortantes, es común que varias personas hagan lo que yo hice.

—No, no. Verás, el modo en el que sostienes el cuchillo es el mismo que Viktor tiene. Lo sé bien porque ese estilo de pelea lo inventé yo. Viktor ha sido mi único aprendiz, así que tú y él tienen algún tipo de relación. —Una sonrisa deforme alcanzó a deslumbrarse en su rostro.

Yuri apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando los otros dos hombres se dirigieron hacia él. El sujeto que le habló se quedó en su lugar, observando con esa extraña sonrisa que se debía a una gran cicatriz que cubría su cara.

Sabía que no podía con aquellos hombres, pero debía intentarlo. Apenas el primero se le acercó, se lanzó sobre él con el cuchillo ensangrentado y con el otro puño cerrado.

Desesperado, pero tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico y mantenerse frío, esquivó los golpes que iban hacia él. Encontró un segundo de paz cuando pudo dar una patada certera en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Recordó lo que le dijo Viktor cuando éste lo entrenó después de su reencuentro. No importaba la fuerza del contrincante, sino hacer bien la técnica. Lo más importante era derribarlos, ya luego vendría la creatividad para deshacerse de ellos.

Se encontró rodeado por unos brazos desde atrás y rápidamente dio un codazo en la cara de la persona, a lograr que perdieran la conciencia. sientes del contrincante para llevarlo al suelo. pequeña y gran agilidad, pero a la vez erdando media vuelta y presionando en las sientes del contrincante para llevarlo al suelo.

Pensó que podría ganar, realmente lo hizo. Los tenía a los dos en el suelo y sólo debía lograr que perdieran la conciencia.

Tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió con velocidad hacia uno de ellos. Antes de llegar, sintió una fuerte punzada en la nuca que lo derribó y lo dejó totalmente desorientado.

—Admito que eres bueno peleando, pero yo no vine a ponerte a prueba, sino a que me contestaras la pregunta. —Yuri gritó mientras sentía un pie presionando con fuerza su cráneo. —Sólo lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde está Viktor?

Yuri jadeaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Se había dejado llevar por el miedo y ahora no podía pensar en algo para escaparse. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía calmarse, pero su mente se había bloqueado al punto de sólo decirse eso sin parar.

Vio cómo los hombres que había derribado se ponían de pie enfrente de él. Supo que estaba perdido y eso sólo lo ponía en peor estado.

—Marko, ¿qué hacemos?

El sujeto que tenía el pie sobre Yuri se le quedó viendo un rato, como si meditara una respuesta que ya tenía desde hace tiempo. Para él, eso no era más que un juego.

—¿Cuántos golpes necesitará para decirnos?

Quitó su pie, y por un segundo Yuri pudo sentir el alivio de que esa gran presión desapareciera, pero sólo fue un instante, ya que una patada fue directa a su estómago sacándole todo el aire. Tosió sin control y su grito quedó reducido a un quejido cuando su cara recibió un golpe.

Era más dolor del que estaba seguro haber recibido en toda su vida, y aún así, seguía firme en su decisión de no decir el paradero de Viktor.

Los golpes y patadas iban y venían, dejándolo ya sin energía para quejarse o intentar cubrirse. Pensó que eso seguiría así hasta desmayarse.

En eso, un disparo se escuchó estruendosamente en la habitación. Todos se detuvieron y Yuri quedó paralizado por el terror que le provocó el ver un agujero de bala en el suelo a centímetros de su cara. Sólo pudo mover los ojos hacia el lugar proveniente del disparo, siendo éste provocado por el hombre con la cicatriz en la cara.

—Es sencillo el asunto, niño. Tú me dices lo que quiero escuchar y yo no te vuelo la cabeza. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Yuri sentía que apenas podía procesar las palabras. Sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más que podían con las pupilas dilatadas, sus manos se aferraban como garras al suelo y el calor de la sangre que recorría su cuerpo era ignorado por el frío proveniente de su interior.

Entró en pánico, diciendo en voz baja que no quería morir. Apenas era un ligero susurro, pero era la verdad. Todo sentimiento hacia Viktor se vio reducido a nada por su instinto básico de supervivencia. Era el aprecio hacia su hermano contra el aprecio hacia su vida. Jamás se había enfrentado a algo así.

Su instinto tomó la decisión por él.

—En el palacio.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Se odiaba terriblemente.

Marko sonrió tanto como su cicatriz le permitió. Levantó la mano ligeramente y los demás hombres caminaron detrás de él, saliendo de la casa.

Yuri los vio retirarse, aún sin entender bien lo que había hecho. Cayó de lado y sus ojos se cerraron. Lo último que sintió fue la sangre recorrer su cuerpo en diferentes lados.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, todo era un escenario completamente diferente. Estaba en su cama, eso lo supo por la textura que su cuerpo lograba percibir. Movió los ojos hacia su cuerpo y encontró la parte superior descubierta, vendada en su gran mayoría.

Quería saber cómo llegó ahí y por qué no seguía tirado en el suelo de la entrada, desangrándose. Trató de moverse, pero todo le dolía al punto de que prefirió quedarse inmóvil.

—Despertaste.

Un extraño estaba sentado a su lado, limpiando unos paños llenos de sangre en una cubeta con agua. Yuri se sintió desconcertado, pero apenas y podía pronunciar palabra.

—¿Me recuerdas o no?

Sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, pero hasta eso le dolía.

—Te conocí en el palacio. Tratabas de encontrar la puerta principal porque estabas perdido. Te negaste a recibir mi ayuda, pero al final tuviste que admitir que no sabías dónde estabas.

El recuerdo vago de esa escena vino a la memoria de Yuri.

—Ya recordé —atinó a decir con voz ronca mientras buscaba torpemente recargarse en las almohadas—. Te llamas Otabek.

El moreno pasó el paño ya limpio por el rostro de Yuri, quitándole aún restos de sangre.

—¿Quién te atacó?

Trató de pensar en un buen motivo para explicar cómo terminó en esas condiciones sin involucrar a Viktor. Sólo se le ocurrió uno.

—Unos ladrones entraron. Creo que sobra decir lo que pasó después.

Otabek no consideraba que sobraba decir lo que pasó después, pues era evidente que no eran ladrones los que habían entrado y que no era dinero lo que Yuri había estado defendiendo. Aún así, no indagó más.

—Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte.

—A todo esto, hablando de decir qué pasó, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar protegiendo a algún príncipe mimado de no caerse del caballo?

—La familia real vino nuevamente a este reino y nos mandaron a algunos caballeros a hacer guardia en la ciudad para irla conociendo. Escuché un disparo cerca de mi zona y cuando entré, te encontré en el suelo desangrándote.

—¿Para qué querrían los soldados de otro reino conocer estas calles?

—Te lo diré si me dices quién te hizo esto.

Yuri se quedó callado, dando por terminada la plática. Se dejó limpiar hasta que Otabek consideró que era lo más que podía hacer por las heridas.

—Gracias —dijo en corto mientras desviaba la mirada. Odiaba que las dos veces que estuvo frente a esa persona, había necesitado ayuda. —Aunque supongo que éste es tu trabajo, como el guiar a un tonto perdido hacia la puerta del palacio.

—Soy un caballero del príncipe, yo no ayudo a la gente a ir hacia las puertas o a recogerlos moribundos del piso.

Yuri sintió un ligero vuelco, no muy seguro si era por nauseas en su estómago o por lo que había escuchando.

—Bien pudiste dejarme donde estaba. —Bajó la mirada— Las dos ocasiones.

—Bien pude hacerlo, pero no quise. Yo no ayudo a quien sea.

Yuri sentía que se sonrojaba, pero era difícil saberlo ya que sospechaba que verdaderamente tenía fiebre. Volteó a ver a Otabek, que lo veía tan fijamente como si fuera una exposición de algún museo. Se sentía tan extraño al lado de él que en ese momento no pasó por su cabeza lo que hace unos momentos había vivido. No pensó en qué le estaba sucediendo a Viktor justo en ese instante.

Lo cierto era que por ahora Viktor estaba a salvo, en su habitación del palacio, caminando de una esquina a otra como animal enjaulado mientras se rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo sostener todas las mentiras que le había dicho a Yuuri hacia ya varios días sobre sus orígenes.

Era la centésima vuelta que le daba a la habitación cuando cayó en cuenta del frío que sentía. Volteó y vio el ventanal abierto, así que caminó hacia él y lo cerró. Iba a regresar a su caminata sin sentido cuando descubrió la anormalidad. Él no había dejado el ventanal abierto.

Volteó con cautela, despertando al máximo sus sentidos. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada extraño, todo estaba tan silencioso como hace unos minutos.

Haciendo a un lado su paranoia, regresó al ventanal y se asomó por él. Nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de los peligros ante los que se podría encontrar, el príncipe estaba dando otro de sus ya clásicos paseos nocturnos.

Sintió la necesidad de ver más de aquella persona, no sólo una silueta pequeña alejada entre las áreas verdes del palacio.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos solitarios, se planteaba una y mil veces que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. Siempre fue alguien impulsivo, pero desde que Yuri entró a su vida estaba llevando esa impulsividad a niveles inentendibles.

Cuando lo tuvo a poca distancia y éste se dio cuenta de su presencia, entendió una vez más que no importaba lo que hiciera o lo que pensara, no se iba a poder quitar a ese pelinegro de la cabeza.

Quería decirle que le había mentido, que todo había sido un temor suyo infantil de dejar de ser amado por tener un pasado tan enredado y lleno de errores, pero no podía, y ese impedimento le provocaba un coraje hacia su propia persona que no le permitía disfrutar como él quisiera esa relación que apenas iba comenzando.

Tenía miedo de que lo dejara, de que la siguiente vez que lo viera fuera con desprecio por quién era él. Ya no podía verlo como un príncipe igual a los demás que eran víctimas de su odio. Estaba enamorado de esa persona que conoció sin prejuicios y que aún consideraba de aquella manera.

—¿Tú también decidiste dar un paseo nocturno?

Yuuri tuvo que dejar su pregunta al aire, pues los labios de Viktor se plantaron sobre los de él. Los brazos del otro lo envolvieron y tardó en responder a aquel demandante beso. A pesar de que el movimiento de los labios era lento, Yuuri aún no podía acostumbrarse a aquel placer del que apenas estaba teniendo conocimiento.

Cuando fue capaz de seguir el ritmo se colgó de su cuello y abrió los labios, dando paso a una invitación que Viktor no tardó en aceptar. El suave jadeo que emitió hizo sentir a Yuuri derretirse. Se movían rítmicamente mientras sus cuerpos parecían buscar fusionarse por la cercanía que trataban de mantener.

—Viktor… estás siendo muy desesperado.

Apenas y pudo separarse para hablar, pero la mano de Viktor fue hacia su nuca y lo acercó nuevamente a su boca, continuando el beso interrumpido. Yuri sentía cómo su cuerpo se excitaba ante los sonidos que hacían sus lenguas al recorrer una a la otra, el de sus labios húmedos separarse y unirse, el de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Seguía intrigado por tal desesperación.

—¿Recuerdas el día que quedé encima de ti en mi cama? —Por fin dijo mientras depositaba suaves besos con sus húmedos labios en la oreja de Yuri.

—La verdad, a duras penas recuerdo lo que dije o hice ese día —respondió con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

—Ese día dijiste que me amabas. —Dio una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja y descendió por el cuello. —Te pusiste celoso de verme con alguien más y me pediste que te hiciera mío.

Yuri tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras escuchaba eso. No sabía si era el tono grave con el que Viktor hablaba, dónde lo estaba besando o las cosas que le decía; pero ya no tenía modo de negar que estaba excitado.

—No suena a algo que diría yo —dijo en voz baja, tratando de hablar cuerdamente.

—El joven con máscara que bailaba conmigo sí diría esas palabras sin rodeos. Y curiosamente tengo a ese joven en mis brazos.

El príncipe tenía la impresión de que Viktor tenía algo que decirle. Sabia que sus besos eran genuinos, pero algo se encontraba oculto en sus caricias.

Detuvo los besos y el abrazo, separándose del peliplata. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y se vieron fijamente, siendo imposible el poder seguir con el apasionado beso.

—Yuri, mírame. Necesito saber una cosa. —La voz de Viktor era irregular— Sin importar qué fuera, ¿me amarías?

—Creí que eso había quedado claro hace unos días.

—¿Aunque en realidad fuera una mala persona?

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta. Si Viktor estaba jugando, no entendía muy bien las reglas de cómo funcionaba ese juego.

—Eso no puede ser.

—¿Y si alguien te lo dijera? ¿Y si tuviera pruebas?

—¿Cómo demuestras que alguien es malo? ¿Porque robó? ¿Porque golpeó a alguien? Nunca sabes si por delante de esos crímenes estaba la necesidad de vivir, de defenderse. Para mí las pruebas no son suficientes.

Viktor lo miró largo rato. Cuando supo que Yuuri era príncipe, nunca imaginó que fuera a ser uno tan diferente a los demás. Se regañó a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por esas ideas suyas que cada vez veía más erróneas.

—Eres tan diferente a los demás. Eso es más de lo que alguien como yo merece.

—Y tú eres más extraño que los demás. ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?

Viktor pasó saliva pesadamente. Jamás había deseado con tantas fuerzas el poder cambiar su pasado, desde su mero nacimiento.

—Porque tengo miedo de que deje de gustarte.

—Veo eso muy complicado.

Yuuri se quedó pensando un momento. Era cierto que habían vivido su enamoramiento de una manera muy descuidada y acelerada, al punto de que lo que sabían del otro era como un rompecabezas del cual tenía pocas piezas.

Sabía que quizá estaba siendo enceguecido por este enamoramiento, al punto de que esas pocas piezas de rompecabezas le parecían suficientes para poder afirmar sin error alguno que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Viktor.

Eso no era inocente, sino ingenuo, y lo sabía a la perfección. Aún así, no encontraba modo de poder negar que algo del hombre enfrente de él lo llamaba con enorme fuerza. Quería saberlo todo, cada detalle, cada error y acierto en la vida de aquél que le robaba los suspiros y le provocaba insomnio por todas las complicaciones que habían surgido desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo de ti que no me quieres decir Viktor, y respeto que no me lo quieras decir en estos momentos. Sé que estamos enamorados, pero a la vez sé bien que no todo debe ser contado en un instante. Cada vez me está quedando más claro eso y pido perdón si hace unos días pensaba lo contrario.

—Yuuri…

—Sólo te pido una cosa, Viktor —lo interrumpió—. Si el momento de decirme aquello que te produce tanto miedo llegara y la reacción que tanto temes de mí sucediera, recuérdame lo que te dije hace unos momentos sobre lo que yo considero crimen. Recuérdame que robar no es lo que importa, sino el motivo por el cual se hizo.

Viktor bajó la mirada y asintió. Quería decirle a Yuuri que no tenía nada qué temer, pero a la vez sabía que justificarse en esos momentos no serviría de nada. Sólo esperaba que la ideología que Yuuri le mostraba en esos momentos se mantuviera cuando tuviera que decirle el monstruo en el que alguna vez se convirtió.


	14. Deudas del pasado - parte II

Era ya de madrugada cuando Viktor se encontraba regresando a su habitación en el palacio. Se sentía flotar en una nube, pues el recuerdo de los labios de Yuuri aún estaba presente sobre los suyos.

Aún le hacía ruido en su cabeza el pensar que era imposible que no hubiera represalias por su relación con el príncipe, que nadie los hubiera descubierto, que todo pudiera permanecer en un calmo silencio.

Porque sí, quizá Yuri los había descubierto y en una situación de lo menos apropiada, pero al final del día, guardaría el secreto. Podría ser un niño arrogante, engreído y grosero, pero era fiel, y eso era lo más valioso que podía tener.

Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, tampoco era como que Yuuri y él hubieran formalizado alguna vez su relación. Haciéndole caso a los formalismos, ellos jamás le habían dado nombre a lo que eran, principalmente porque ni Viktor estaba muy seguro de qué clase de relación tenían. El haberse conocido de un modo tan acelerado e imprudente, el haber pasado por tantas confusiones y malentendidos, todo para acabar en el inicio de un enamoramiento en secreto, no parecía precisamente la clase de relación que le hubiera gustado tener. Pero ya no había modo de regresar en el tiempo y hacerlo todo de la manera correcta. Le bastaba el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera bien con él, aunque era conciente que en algún momento las cosas tendrían que aclararse cada vez más, dejando a un lado sus secretos y pensando qué tan lejos podría llegar la relación de ellos dos en el futuro.

Aún le era inevitable el ver a Yuuri como alguien de la realeza en tanto su comportamiento, su pose y su manera de hablar, pero tenía que comenzar a pensar que, como príncipe, Yuuri tenía responsabilidades, de él se esperaban cosas que favorecieran al reino y no tanto a su persona.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la oscuridad de la habitación. La luz de la luna se infiltraba por el gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Fue entonces cuando Viktor recordó que él había tenido la intención de cerrarlo hasta que, al asomarse por él, se encontró a Yuuri en las afueras.

Caminó hacia el ventanal y tomó las manijas.

—Así que ahora vives en estos lujos. Debo decir que te envidio, Viktor.

Sorpresa, extrañeza, miedo y enojo era lo que sentía a la vez. En ese momento necesitaba muchas respuestas a la ola de preguntas que lo asediaban. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por actuar civilizadamente en eso que parecía un sueño de lo más irracional.

Hasta él mismo se impresionó cuando su voz no tembló al hablar.

—Preguntaría cómo llegaste aquí, Marko, pero conozco bien tus mañas. Así que me saltaré eso y sólo preguntaré qué quieres.

El hombre continuó sentado en la mesa del escritorio, jugando con una pluma de escribir.

—Un hombre sin rodeos, eso lo aprendiste de mí.

Viktor caminó decidido hacia el otro hombre, tomó su muñeca y le quitó la pluma que tenía en sus manos, aventándola de regreso al escritorio. Ésta quedó abandonada sobre la mesa. Los dos se quedaron viendo, uno con el rostro claramente enfadado, el otro, sarcástico.

—También aprendí de ti que a lo mucho las cosas se preguntan dos veces, después de eso la cabeza del otro rueda. Así que, última oportunidad. ¿Qué quieres?

Sin que la amenaza surtiera efecto, el hombre se puso de pie, soltándose del fuerte agarre de Viktor sin complicaciones.

—Yo te formé para hacer de ti alguien que pudiera cumplir hasta sus más pequeños caprichos, para demostrarle a este mundo que no se necesitan de sus insignificantes reglas ni su extravagante ley que sólo beneficia a los que la crearon.

—Por suerte Yakov se encargó de no dejar rastro de esa extraña criatura que tú creaste en mí, Marko.

—Ah sí. Yakov —rió, apreciando un cuadro en la pared—. Te echó a perder. Ahora eres un hombre cobarde, débil y lleno de esa porquería que a él le gustaba llamar rectitud. Ten cuidado Viktor, si sigues así acabarás igual que él: muerto.

Viktor apretó con fuerza sus puños, pero meditó sus posibilidades y volvió a aflojar su mano. Marko lo estaba provocando solamente, y aunque lo que le decía le dolía en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, tenía que permanecer con la razón y lógica por encima de sus sentimientos. Y en esos momentos la lógica le decía que no debía atacar, sin importar las provocaciones.

—¿Y eso no sería una buena noticia para ti? Si me eché a perder, si soy la viva imagen del hombre que tanto odiaste al punto de quitarle la vida, ¿entonces por qué no me dejas ser y esperas a que también muera? ¿No te gustaría eso?

Marko se quedó viendo un punto fijo del cuadro, con su eterna sonrisa tatuada, la que quedaba deformada por la igualmente eterna cicatriz cruzando su rostro. Lentamente, volteó la mirada, viendo nuevamente a Viktor a los ojos.

—Sólo me agrada ver muerta a la gente que me estorba y que no me sirve de nada. Tú me estorbas Viktor —exclamó mientras su sonrisa al fin desaparecía—, pero aún me sirves para algo. Aún tienes una deuda que pagar conmigo.

Viktor tenía apretada la mandíbula, sus pupilas temblaban y un sudor frío recorría su nuca. Aún así, luchaba con todo lo que podía para seguir aparentando control.

—Yo no tengo ninguna deuda contigo —dijo pausadamente, regulando su respiración, buscando la manera de no lanzar un puño directo contra el hombre delante de él.

Marko comenzó a acercarse hasta eliminar casi toda distancia con Viktor, quien no se dejó intimidar y no se movió ni siquiera un poco. Odiaba estar tan cerca de aquel ser despreciable.

—Yo creo que sí, Viktor. —Levantó su dedo para tocar el inicio de la cicatriz en su frente, deslizándolo a lo largo de ésta hasta llegar a su fin en la barbilla— Yo creo que sí.

Viktor cerró los ojos, finalmente evitando el contacto con el otro. Bajó el rostro y dio media vuelta.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste tantos años por esto? Yakov está muerto, ¿qué más quieres?

—Paciencia, Viktor. Con el tiempo irás entendiendo lo que realmente quiero. Pero primero, el pago de tu deuda.

Marko volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, tomando en sus manos la pluma que hace un rato había sido lanzada con brusquedad. La paseó entre sus dedos a pesar de que se encontraba llena de tinta chorreando por el impacto que había sufrido.

—Eres el asesor de economía del rey. Tienes total control de cada moneda que entra y sale de este reino. La verdad, poco me importan esas monedas. Lo que yo quiero es tu cercanía a ese inútil rey al que sirves, que más bien parece el bufón de la corte.

—Si es tan inútil, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Para la guerra que se aproxima.

Viktor se quedó callado. Sabía que Marko no mentía, y que estaba compartiendo verdadera información confidencial que tenía.

—Nuestra amada tierra madre Albova quiere para sí el reino de Eltadia, que ha estado bajo el poder de los Leroy desde hace generaciones. Este pequeño reino es inútil para la guerra, pero está en medio de los otros dos. Tendrá que escoger un bando.

Viktor sintió un escalofrío en su espalda de tan sólo imaginar a Yuuri involucrado en una guerra, algo que su reino de Merian no conocía desde que se formó.

—Quieres que mi deuda la pague controlando al rey en esta futura guerra.

—Digamos que esa es la base de todo esto.

—¿Y si me niego?

La risa de Marko retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Negarte? No estás en posición para negociar. O bueno… —Tomó conciencia de la pluma en sus manos ya manchadas de tinta— Quizá tú puedas intentar negociar, pero tu hermanito no.

Marko tomó cada extremo de la pluma y comenzó a doblarla. Viktor mantenía la mirada fija en el centro de ésta, observando con perturbación cómo se tensaba cada vez más y más hasta que, inevitablemente, se quebró a la mitad, dejando caer las pocas gotas de tinta que aún le quedaban.

Los dos trozos de pluma fueron lanzados a los pies de Viktor como si fueran basura. Marko se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo como si no fuera un intruso.

—Lo dejé vivo por esta vez, Viktor; de ti depende que eso siga así.

…

Yuuri miraba incómodo a los demás presentes en la sala. Se había desvelado por la noche que pasó con Viktor en los jardines y con mucha prisa logró estar listo para la urgente reunión que la familia Leroy había solicitado ese día.

No entendía qué tenía qué hacer toda su familia presente. Su padre se veía claramente serio, lo cual era extraño en él; su madre se veía preocupada, contrastando con su hermana Mari, que no tenía su común cara de desinterés, sino de estar analizando todo a su alrededor sin parecer alterada.

Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la ya conocida familia Leroy. El rey, la reina y el joven príncipe heredero al trono. Yuuri no ignoró que el príncipe Jean-Jacques se veía genuinamente molesto, pero no podía dar con el motivo que explicara tal expresión tan poco frecuente en él.

El rey de Eltadia se puso de pie con aire solemne, extendió sus manos como si quisiera abarcar a todos en la habitación y habló fuerte y claro.

—Mi querido rey Toshiya, ambos sabemos que nuestra amistad va más allá de la corona que ambos portamos sobre nuestras cabezas y más allá de las tierras que son de nuestro poder. Nos conocimos antes de pensar si quiera que un día gobernaríamos hombro con hombro. Eso, mi querido amigo, es de esas cosas que se aprecian hasta el último día de vida.

—Concuerdo con los mismos pensamientos —dijo igualmente con una amplia sonrisa el otro rey, también poniéndose de pie—. Tu familia es parte de la mía y sé bien que la mía tiene un lugar especial para ti.

—Y por ello mismo es que esta reunión no tiene la intención de ser un asunto político del reino, sino la petición personal que un amigo le haría a otro.

—Creo que toda mi familia concuerda si pregunto qué clase de petición es aquella.

—La guerra ha tocado las puertas de Eltadia —dijo con tono serio y sombrío—. No me causa ni la menos alegría, pues todos sabemos que la guerra no es algo a lo que un rey busque exponer a su gente. Sin embargo, el reino de Albova tomó la decisión por nosotros. No atacarlos sería sinónimo de rendición. No puedo aceptar algo así.

El rey Toshiya mostró preocupación en su mirada. Efectivamente, aunque fueran comunes, las guerras no eran algo que se buscaran por placer. Sólo un rey loco sería capaz de provocarla, pero sólo un rey tonto se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. Entendía a su amigo y se preocupaba por él.

—Con dolor en mi corazón, vengo a hacer una petición que creí nunca habría necesidad de enunciar.

Yuuri volteó a ver confundido a JJ, quien quizá era la única persona a la que podía llamar amigo en esa sala. Su confusión se transformó en miedo cuando el príncipe le devolvió la mirada de molestia que llevaba desde que llegó y lentamente comenzó a negar con su cabeza, dándole a entender que ellos dos no tenían ni voz ni voto en estas decisiones.

—No será necesario enunciar esa petición. El reino de Merian y Eltadia son hermanos, y así permanecerán sin importar las circunstancias. Mis espadas son las tuyas, así como las tuyas las fueron para mis ancestros en los inicios de este reino.

Yuuri sentía que le faltaba la respiración. ¿Guerra? ¿Verdaderamente eso estaba sucediendo? Nunca la había vivido, pero incontables veces la había leído en libros. Todos sabían que las consecuencias de la guerra era la devastación, la muerte y el hambre.

Su padre, su madre, su hermana, la familia Leroy, nadie lo entendía. Volvió a ver a JJ, sintiéndose comprendido en esa mirada de derrota y dolor de su amigo. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los reyes, y sabían bien que se convertirían en piezas de ajedrez para ser utilizados.

En eso, Yuuri pensó en Viktor. Agradeció enormemente que él no fuera de Albova, de ese terrorífico reino bajo el dominio de la nieve y la crueldad del rey Iván.


	15. Aviso

Hola a todos!

Este fanfic estuvo en edición durante mucho tiempo y luego finalmente, después de meses, la inspiración regresó y escribí un capítulo más.

La historia la tengo muy abandonada aquí en fanfiction, pues donde la tengo más trabajada es en Wattpad. Debido a eso, y por situaciones que allá describí, la historia va a cobrar un giro muy importante en donde se convertirá en omega-verse. La decisión ya fue tomada allá y fueron prácticamente unánimes los votos a favor.

Sin embargo, por memoria a lo que una vez este fanfic fue, la historia original se quedará aquí en fanfiction, mientras que en Wattpad seguirá con su otra variación de omega-verse. Eso quiere decir que en esta plataforma después del capítulo 14 ya no habrá más. Luego de este aviso la historia quedará congelada de manera permanente. Si alguien quiere seguirla leyendo y no tiene problema con que sea omega-verse, puede seguirla en Wattpad. Ahí viene más información :)

Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Fue una decisión complicada durante varios meses y al final llegué a esa conclusión.

Hasta luego!


End file.
